Harry Potter et La Baguette de La Destiné
by HPLover59000
Summary: Minuit. Un champ. Un piège. Voilà Harry qui rajeunit de sept ans. C'est une course contre la montre qui s'engage pour Harry. Il devra se mefiait de ses ennemies comme de ses amis, avançant dans l'ombre pour retrouver sa véritable apparence. Tome I.
1. Prologue : La Mort de Harry Potter

Disclamair : Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue de cette histoire ainsi que les OC.

Besoin d'un ou d'une bêta !

Il était minuit. Cette histoire commence dans un champ de maïs. Harry Potter était une légende vivante. Presque quatre mois plutôt, il avait mis fin à la folie destructrice de Lors Voldemort. Il était le hero de nombreux livre et l'espoir de toute de la Communauté Magique. Car, oui, Harry Potter était un sorcier. L'année dernières, il avais parcourue l'Angleterre avec ses deux meilleur amie, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, eux aussi devenue des icônes du monde magique. Seulement, cette nuit, Harry était seul. Quel était la raison de la présence de Harry ici, seul ? Chaque réponse arrivera en temps voulue.

Harry portait une cape de voyage noir, par dessus des habits moldu. Il avait accrocher à sa taille une bourse en peau de Moke. Elle semblait tout à fais normal à première vue, mais Hermione l'avais soumis à un charme d'extension. Elle contenait les objet préféré de Harry : une cape d'invisibilité, sa carte du maraudeur, son éclair de feu. Harry avait fêtais ses dix huit ans il y a un mois jour pour jour. Nous étions le 31 août 1998.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique à plume de phénix de sa cape et la brandis dans toute les directions. Il recherchait une éventuel menace. Il ne comprenait pas. La lettre indiquer pourtant ces coordonnées. Pourquoi n'était-il pas la ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas présent ? Harry baissa légèrement sa baguette. Alors c'était finalement... Les mots de Ginny lui revinrent en pleine face. "Tu vas délibérément te jeté dans ce piège... Réfléchis un peu. Prévenons les autres et allons y ensemble..." Ensemble. Ce mot résonnait dans son cerveau. Il ne voulait plus que personne ne se sacrifie pour lui. Plus jamais. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé d'y aller seul.

C'était la seconde de trop. Il etait resté trop longtemps plongé dans ses pensé. Il entendit une bourrasque de vent. Puis le bruit caractéristique d'un sortilège. Il ne le vue pas venir et se le pris de plein fouet. Harry fut projeter en avant. Il decolla du sol avant d'aller s'écraser brutalement sur le plan de maïs. Il n'amortie pas sa chute, car le champs avait était moissonné. Il avait réussie à garder sa baguette en main. Harry tenta de se relever, mais ont le força à garder la tête à terre. Quelqu'un appuyer avec une force démesuré sur son dos.

\- Je vais te faire le plaisir de te tuer en me regardant.

Harry ne saurait dire si il s'agissait d'une voix de femme ou d'homme. Il savait une chose : il avait encore sa baguette magique, mais, comme ci son ennemie pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle l'envoya quelque mètre plus loin à l'aide d'un coup de son pied libre.

\- Petrificus Totalus.

Harry sentie son corp entier se redire. Il était complètement immobiliser. Il allait mourir. C'était si stupide de sa part. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouter Ginny ? Une larme solitaire naquis de son œil droit.

L'ennemie, à l'aide d'un sortilège, le retourna. Harry etait sur le dos. Il vue son visage. Il portait une cagoule de Mangemort. Alors c'était de cette façons que tout aller se terminer. Sa curiosité légendaire l'avait conduit jusqu'à la mort. Il vie défilé devant ses yeux les personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Sa mère, son père, Ginny, Hermione, Ron... C'était la fin.

\- Je pourrais te lancer un simple sortilège de la mort. Mais, il se trouve que j'ai inventais une potion qui produit le même résultat. Je te dit pas qu'elle inflige des douleurs supérieures au Doloris. Harry Potter. Tu va mourir ici et disparaître pour tousjours.

Le Mangemort saisis une fiole contenant une potion couleur rouge sang de l'intérieur de sa cape. Il enleva le bouchon de liège et porta la fiole à la bouche de Harry. Le liquide coula lentement dans sa gorge. Incapable de se débattre, Harry assista silencieusement à son enterment prématuré.

Quelque seconde plus tard, la potions fis effet. Harry ressentie une douleur inimaginable. Il sentit son corp se rattatiner. Ses os semblait rétrécir dans une souffrance inhumaine. Il était entrain de disparaître. Bientôt, sa tête disparue sous son pull over et ses pied sortirent de ses chaussure pour s'engouffrer dans son pantalon. Avant dans savoir plus, il sombra dans l'inconscience ne entendant les derniers mots du Mangemort.

\- Pour Lord Voldemort !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Renaissance

Besoin d'un ou d'une bêta !

Quand Harry repris connaissance, la première chose qu'il nota fus un terrible mal de tête. Il n'y avait pas que le haut de son corp qui le faisait souffrir. Chaque os, chaque muscle, chaque organe donnaient son lot de douleur. Il faisait sombre autour de lui, pourtant il aperçue des rayon de soleil traversée le haut de son crâne. Il ne se rappelait que d'une chose : le piège stupide dans lequel il était tombé et la potion couleur rouge sang. Foutue Mangemort ! Pendant un instant, il se demanda si il était mort. Mais le mal qu'il ressentait le faisait sentir vivant. La potion avait elle échoué ? Avait-t-il survecue ?

Après un temps inconsiderable, Harry pris la décision de se diriger vers la source de lumières, juste au dessus de sa tête. À l'aide de ses jambe il se poussa, jusqu'à atteindre la lumière du jours qui l'aveugla brièvement. C'est à cette instant qu'il compris que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était pas enfermé quelque part, mais uniquement dans son pull... Devenue bien trop grand pour lui... La panique et l'horreur s'emparaire de lui, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Harry regarda à droite et à gauche. Il etait toujour dans le champ de maïs. Il observa son corps. Sa tête devenue si petite, était capable de passer dans son pull avec une facilité déconcertante. Il 'envoyait ni ses pied, ni ses main. C'était dingue. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il n'était pas mort, non, il avait rétrécit, ou plutôt rajeunie. C'était de la folie !

Il devait le voir par lui même. Harry s'extirpa de ses vêtements pour se retrouver nue en plein soleil. Il avait fermé les yeux pendant tous ce temps. Heureusement, le Mangemort n'avait pas pris sa baguette magique. Un accio informulé et sa baguette fétiche se retrouva dans sa main droite. Toujours dans le noir, il pointa sa baguette sur la bourse en peau de Moke et récupéra le morceau de miroir de Sirius. Puis, enfin, il ouvrit les paupières. Et ce fus le choque

Au juger, il devait avoir onze ans. C'était son visage qui l'interpella le plus. Il était juvenil et ses cheveux, habituellement en bataille, était plat avec quelque épis de part et d'autre. Quand à son corps... Il avait perdue toute sa musculature acquise au Quiditch. Ses mains et ses pied était mininuscule. C'était une catastrophe. Il avait bien rajeunit. Et de sept ans.

Harry ne comprenait pas. La potion que le Mangemort était censé le faire disparaître dans d'atroces souffrance. Pourtant, il était toujours en vie. Posséder-t-il une caractéristique qui lui avait permis de stopper le processus de la potion ? Il devait se calmer et analyser la situation.

Il avait de nouveaux onze ans. Le Mangemort était partie, ce qui voulais dire qu'il devait le croire mort. C'était peut-être la son unique avantage. Si il feinter sa mort, ses proche ne serait pas en danger. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas les objectif de ce Mangemort. Son seul indice était la fiole contenant la potion couleur rouge sang. C'était sans doute son destin. Sa mission. Il devait faire la lumière sur ces évènements sans que personne ne sache qui il y était vraiment. Il n'y avait qu'une seul personne au monde qui pouvait éclaircire son esprit : Albus Dumbledore. Mais pour le voir, il fallait se rendre illégalement à Poudlard, forcer le bureau de la Directrice... Il se frappa la tête. Il avait onze ans. L'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait faire croire à sa mort, faire en sorte d'intégrer Poudlard et faire un maximum de recherches sur le potions. Il grimaca à cette idée. Les potions était de loin la matière qu'il détestait le plus. Il consulta sa montre. Il avait une heure devant lui pour accomplir divers tâche.

Pour commencer, Harry pointa sa baguette magique sur ses cheveux. À l'aide d'un sortilège, il fis grandir ses cheveux jusqu'à qu'ils cachent sa cicatrice. De plus, il les teint en blond. C'était provisoire car ces deux sorts avait besoin d'être renouvelé régulièrement. Il remercia silencieusement l'exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo de Ginny qu'il avait lu une fois par hasard.

Ginny. Au moins elle était en vie. Il devait se concentrer et ne pas penser au conséquence que sa mort aurait sur le monde magique et sur ces amis. Mais surtout sur Ginny, son amour. Comment réagira-t-elle en apprenant la nouvelle ? Mais c'était la meilleur solution tenta de se persuader Harry malgré les larmes qui menaçait de couler.

D'un autre coup de baguette, il métamorphosa un pull, un pantalon, un slip, et une cape de voyage à sa taille. Une fois enfiler, il jeta un dernier regard sur le tas de vêtements qui volletait avec le faible vent. Harry Potter était mort cette nuit. Harry Potter était de nouveaux vivant ce matin.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Gabrielle Delacour

Besoin d'un ou d'une bêta !

Comme prévue, Harry atterie dans une ruelle du chemins de travers. Il était heureux de constater que ses pouvoir magique n'avait pas était affecter par la potion couleur rouge sang. Il avait choisit cette endroit à l'écart pour ne pas faire face au soupçon des autre sorcier. En effet, quoi de plus étrange qu'un garçon de onze ans apparaîssant au beau milieux des autres. Il devait maintenir sa couverture. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait abandonner à contre cœur sa baguette à plume de phénix prêt de ses habit. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'il ne se voie en première page de la gazette des sorciers. Reprenant ses esprit, il se concentra sur la suite.

Harry devait d'abord récupérer une nouvelle baguette magique chez olivander, tâche qui lui paraissait la plus complexe. Le reste était une formalité. Il se souvenait de la liste des fourniture scolaire de sa première année. Il se dirigea vers Fleury et Both.

Le chemin de traverse avait bine changer depuis la mort de Voldemort. Toute les boutique était ouverte. Le magasin de balais, Olivander, la boutique du potioniste... Il régnait ici un sentiment d'allégresse. Si Harry n'avais pas onze ans, il aurait pris plaisir à visiter chacune des échoppe. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et l'heure tournée. Le Poudlard expresse partait dans un peu plus de trois quart d'heure. Harry commença par ses manuels scolaire.

La boutique de livre était presque vide à cette époque de l'année. Harry n'attira donc pas l'attention. Alors qu'il réunissait de mémoire la liste de livre de niveau un nécessaire à la premiere année, il eu la surprise de tombait sur un garçon de son âge. Il avait de long cheveux blond qui lui tombait jusqu'au épaule. Il lisait avec grand interet un livre à l'envers.

\- Tu te demande sûrement ce que je fais ? dit il en apercevant Harry dans le rayon.

\- Sois tu es fous, sois tu es un génie, constata Harry.

\- Les deux termes ne sont pas si éloigner que l'ont ne le pense.

Le garçon baissa son livre et le ferma. Il tendit sa mains à Harry.

\- Alexandre de Nauchatelle, futur Gryfondor. Et toi ?

Harry panniqua. Il n'avait pas encore songer à se créer un faux patronyme. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et trouva la solution.

\- Merlin Peverel.

Les deux plus puissant sorcier du millénaire. Quel idée brillante... Il n'avait rien trouvait de mieux sur le moment. Dans le pire des cas, il effacerait la mémoire de ce Nauchatelle.

\- Drôle de nom. Mais bon on ne les choisit pas. Dit moi Merlin, sera tu un élève plutôt calme ou un habitué des retenue ?

Harry n'y avait pas encore réfléchis. Mais se fondre dans la masse d'élève était le meilleur moyen de passé inaperçue.

\- Je ne peut ni affirmer, ni infirmer.

\- Un vraie réponse de politicien. Digne d'un futur farceur. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'on ferais une bonne équipe.

\- Tu peut me dire ce que tu fais sur le chemin de travers alors que le Poudlard express part dans une demi heure ?

\- Je decriptait ce livre. La plus part des code se découvre en retournant le livre.

Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il était tombé sur un drôle de spécimen. Mais il devait suivre son plan, alors...

\- Tu devrais trouver des gens comme toi à Poudlard.

Harry pensa à Luna Lovegood. Celons ses informations, elle devait refaire sa sixièmes année. Nauchatelle semblait déçu du rejet de Harry, alors il se rattrapa :

\- Mais je pense qu'une collaboration pourrait fonctionner.

Alexandre laissa échapper sa joie. Il brandis ses deux bras et serra ses poings

\- Nous allons faire de Poudlard notre terrain de chasse.

Cette dernières réplique laissa Harry perplexe.

\- Bon, ce pas que tu m'ennuie, Merlin Peverel, mais il y a le Poudlard Express qui m'attend. Rien que pour moi. Tu imagine ?

\- Oui, il ne faudrait pas que notre bon seigneur de Nauchatelle rate son train...

\- A toute a l'heure dans le train.

Après un dernier signe de main, il disparue du rayon. Harry en profita pour compléter sa liste de livre. Il n'aurait aucun problème pour le payement. Sa bourse en peau de Moke contenait l'équivalent d'un millier de galion. Il paya la vendeuse qui lui proposa un sac pour porter ses livre. Une fois dehors, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter le sac dans sa bourse. Il remercia mille fois Hermione pour ce sortilège des plus pratique.

Sur le chemin de travers, Harry accéléra le pas. Il lui rester trois boutique à faire et très peu de temps pour y arriver. Passant devant Olivander, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et entra.

La pièce n'avait pas changer. Des rayonnage entièrement remplis de baguette magique remplissait la totalité de l'espace présent. Olivander n'était pas la. Harry fis sonner la clochette pour l'appeler. Il y eut un bruit, comme ci ont tombait, puis Olivander apparue, le regard plein de mystère.

\- Ah... Vous voilà enfin. Mr Potter.

Harry manqua une crise cardiaque quand Olivander prononça son nom.

-Non... Non, vous faite erreur. Je m'appelle Merlin Peverel. Je vais...

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Mr Potter. Un vendeur de baguette n'oublie jamais chacun de ses clients, même si ils usent de déguisement. Je suis désolé, Mr Potter, mais je ne peut vendre qu'une seul baguette par personne. Et puis vous savez, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et non l'inverse.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. Ne m'obliger pas à me servir.

Olivander fis un pas en arrière. De peur peut être. Ce n'était pas ce que Harry voulait, mais il manquait de temps. Alors il plongea sa mains dans dans la bourse en peau de Moke et en sortir cinq cent galion, soit dix fois le prix normal d'une baguette. Olivander regarda avec avidité la montagne de pièce d'or qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

\- Nous avons un accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Olivander disparue dans l'arrière boutique pendant plusieurs minute. Harry commençait a s'impatienter lorsque Olivander surgit de l'ombre de ses rayonnages. Il tenait dans ses mains une baguette blanche.

\- Je pense que celle ci devrait vous convenir. 28 centimetre, crin de licorne. Une baguette idéal pour les enchantements.

Harry la pris des main d'Olivander. Elle ne lui procura aucune sensation particulière. Elle fairait l'affaire. Il lui rester en core un détail à accomplir avant de quitter la boutique. Il pointa sa nouvelle baguette sur Olivander qui panniqua.

\- Je suis désolé, Mr Olivander, mais il est préférable que tous le monde me pense mort. Oubliettes !

Sa baguette émis une lumière aveuglante et Olivander resta la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux révulsés, complètement inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se passé. Harry effaça sa rencontre avec Olivander. Il n'en garderait aucun souvenir. Il était temps pour Harry de rejoindre le chemin de travers.

Le reste des course se passa sans encombre. Harry acheta un nécessaire à potion à un prix raisonnable et se dirigea ensuite vers le magasin de Mme Guipure. Il allait avoir besoin de nouvelle robe de sorcier à sa taille.

Harry entra dans la boutique et fus accueillie par une voie qu'il avait entendu il y a bien longtemps.

\- Je préfère largement les robe de Beaubaton. Elle sont vive et donne la bonne humeur. N'est ce pas Fleur ?

Harry remarqua que son accent français avait presque disparue.

\- Tu es sur ? demanda la voie de Fleur Delacour. Nous pouvons toujours tout annuler et t'inscrire à Beaubaton.

\- Tu ne le pense pas vraiment ! Ça fait quatre ans que j' apprend le français, je suis parfaitement prête.

Gabrielle aller à Poudlard ? Mais pour qu'elle raison ?

\- Et puis, tu le sais très bien, Fleur, c'est ma meilleur chance de le rencontrer.

\- Oh mon Harry, mon Élue à moi...

\- Ne rigole pas de moi. Oui je veux le voir et alors ?

Gabrielle semblait avoir pris du caractère avec l'âge. Elle était devenue... Tenace. Harry n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, surtout qu'il allait briser le rêve de Gabrielle lorsque les autorité découvriront le reste de ces vêtement.

Harry profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Mme Guipure était occuper à coudre à la une robe de sorcier.

\- Première année, je présume, allez vous installer à côté de la jeune fille.

Harry obéit et rejoigne Fleur et Gabrielle.

\- Voilà un de tes futur camarades, fit Fleur en indiquant Harry d'un signe de tête.

Gabrielle se retourna en direction de Harry. Elle avait une longue chevelure blond argenté. Son visage juvénile était dénué d'imperfection. Elle devait avoir hériter du don de Velane de ses parents. Elle était encore petite, même si elle avait pris quelque centimètres durant les quatre dernière années. Harry s'installa en silence. C'était un miracle qu'elles ne l'avaient pas reconnue. En même temps, qui penserait que Harry Potter avait rajeunie de sept ans.

\- Gabrielle Delacour, declara-t-elle en présentant sa main.

Harry examina cette petite main pendant un cours moment. Il devait se fondre dans la masse. La meilleur des cachette était celle que l'ont attendais le plus. Il serra sa main en ajoutant.

\- Merlin Perevel.

\- Qu'elle drôle de nom... Tu es un ancêtre des trois frère ?

Harry savait quel faisait allusion au livre de compte pour enfant. Il était surpris qu'une française en est connaissance.

\- Sûrement. Je n'en sais rien en vérité. J'ai obtenue un manoir et se nom de famille à ma naissance.

Gabrielle sembla comprendre qu'elle avait fais un grosse erreur. Elle se plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

\- Je suis orphelin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'était il y a très longtemps. Je t'assure, ça va.

-Je suis désolée comme même. Moi, j'ai ma sœur et son marie, Bill. Il vivent en Angleterre. Mes parents sont resté en France.

\- Pourquoi veut tu aller à Poudlard si tu es française ?

Gabrielle pris une profonde respiration et répondit. Une teinte rosé apparue sur son visage.

\- Je veux... Je veux rencontré Harry Potter.

Ah... Si elle savait qu'il était juste à ces côtés. Gabrielle était une vraie fan de lui, si ce n'était pas plus...

\- Elle veux se marier avec si tu veux tous savoir, intervint Fleur. Désolé pour toi, Merlin, la place est déjà prise.

Gabrielle frappa sa sœur avec son écharpes.

\- Ne dit pas ça devant lui !

Alors que les sœur Delacour se disputait gentiment, Harry laissa libre court à ses pensées. Il était le hero de Gabrielle depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé par erreur du lac noir. Qu'elle serait ça réaction quand elle apprendrait qu'il était mort ? Cette stratégie semblait la bonne sur le moment, mais qu'elle serait les conséquences vis à vis de ses proche ? Comment Ginny, sa Ginny, réagirait ?

\- Harry à promis de revenir à Poudlard. Il va donner des cours de défense aux volontaires pendant son temps libre. Si seulement il pouvait me choisir...

Harry afficha un aire sombre. Les adultes qu'il connaissais pouvait supporter sa prétendue mort, même si ça sera difficile. Mais briser les rêve d'une enfant... C'etait au delà de ses forces.

\- Il te choisira, dit brutalement Harry. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il devant l'aire inquisiteur de Fleur, tu m'a l'aire d'être une sorcière doué. Après tous, ta grande sœur à participé au tournois des trois sorcier.

\- Merci, Merlin.

Le reste du temps ce passa plutôt calmement. Harry et Gabrielle discutèrent de Poudlard et des différente maison. Harry commençait à angoissé à mesure que l'heure s'écouler. Il n'avait pas reçue de lettre. Il n'était pas inscrit dans le registre de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas encore comment il aller s'en sortir. Une chose était sur, il devrait être le plus discret possible.

Quand il ne resta plus que cinq minute avant le depart du train, Harry et Gabrielle payer leurs fourniture à Mme Guipure. Fleur proposa ensuite à Harry un transplannage d'escorte. Ce qu'il accepta. Harry aurait put s'y rendre seul mais cela aurait attiré les soupson à son encontre. Une fois dehors, Harry serra la main de Fleur et ferma les yeux. Ce fus le noir complet.


	4. Chapitre 3 : À Neuf Secondes de l'imp

Beosin d'un ou d'une bêta !

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur la voie neuf trois quart. Le Poudlard Express fumait une épaisse vapeur blanche. Le brouhaha intempestif des retardataire se faisait entendre. Il lâcha la main de Fleur. Son estomac fis un tour lorsqu'il aperçu Bill Weasley faire un signe de main dans leur direction. Fleur pressa à Gabrielle tandis que Harry s'approcha rapidement de Bill en présentant sa petite main.

\- Merlin Peverel, dit il en serrant la main de Bill.

\- Bill Weasley. Je voie que tu as croisé ma femme et sa sœur.

\- C'est une chance. Je sais pas comment j'aurais put arriver à l'heure pour prendre le train...

\- Bill, s'écria Fleur à bout de souffle. Tu as ses bagages ?

Au moins trois grosse malle attendait patiemment à côté de Bill. Il devait y avoir au moins une tone de vêtement songea Harry. Elle ne changeait pas de Fleur.

\- Fleur, tu as ses fourniture scolaire ?

Le couple eut un rire commun. Harry pensa que cela devait être une sorte de complicité tacite. Gabrielle saisie alors Harry par l'épaule.

\- Merlin, il faut que l'ont trouve un compartiment. Le train par dans moins de cinq minute.

Harry suivit Gabrielle dans le Poudlard Express. Que de nostalgie... Lui qui n'avait pas put faire sa septième année. Il était là, aujourd'hui, prêt à partir vers le vieux château. Bien entendue, tous semblait idilique si ont enlevé le faite que Harry avait rajeunie de sept ans et que le coupable se promener dans la nature.

Ils ne leur fallu que trois minute pour dénicher un compartiment vide. Enfin presque... Un garçon de première année dormais profondément, le ventre à l'aire, sur la banquette. Harry reconnue presque ausitot l'excentrique Alexandre de Nauchatelle. Ses long cheveux blong tombait sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol.

Gabrielle s'occupa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour permettre à Bill de faire passé magiquement les trois (quatre en comptant les affaires scolaire.) malle. Gabrielle observa ebaït les valises volaient gracieusement pour aller se caser dans leurs compartiment respectif. Une fois cela fais il était temps de se quitter.

\- Ont se revoie à Noël, Fleur ! dit Gabrielle alors que le train s'ebramblait.

\- Tu pourras inviter Merlin pour te faire pardonner.

\- Fleur ! Je le connais à peine.

Harry n'ecoutais déjà plus. Il s'était assis sur la banquette, à côté d'Alexandre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler de fête. Il devait trouver un moyen de regagner son apparence et surtout, de mettre la main sur ce Mangemort de malheur. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser ou de faire ami ami.

Le train se mit en marche, laissant derrière lui la garre et les parent d'élève. Gabrielle était rentré à l'intérieur du compartiment. Elle observer la mass étendue à côté de Harry.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui, je l'ai rencontré à Fleury et Both. Il s'appelle Alexandre de Nauchatelle. Si tu veux un conseil ne t'approche pas de lui. Ou tu risquera quelque ennuis.

\- Nauchatelle... C'est ça ! Les Nauchatelle sont une très ancienne maison de sang pure en France.

\- Un autre français ?

\- Tu as quelque chose contre les français ?

Gabrielle souleva les sourcil, contrarier. Elle avait acquis du caractère en quatre ans. Mais resté très fleur bleu en ce qui concernait Harry Potter.

\- Pas du tous... Poudlard est une école anglaise alors je me demandais juste...

-... pourquoi tant d'étranger se sont inscrit cette année.

Harry lui souris. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimer cette émotion depuis la nuit dernière.

\- C'est pour Harry Potter, dit elle en répondant à sa question. Il sera la au banquet. Tous le monde a hâte de le rencontrer. J'ai même croisé un Bulgare.

La déception serait aussi grande que l'attente.

\- Tu sais j'admire beaucoup Harry, Gabrielle. Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas un héros.

\- Il a vaincu Voldemort !

\- Avec ses amis.

\- Hermione Granger sera la aussi. Elle refait sa septième année, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Elle en sait tellement...

Hermione ! Mais oui ! Il n'aurait pas besoin de se frayer un chemins jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il pouvait lui parler à elle. Il se s'étendit un peu. Tous devenait plus simple. Pourtant, une partie de son être refusait de dire la vérité à Hermione. Si il le faisait, elle courrait un grave danger. Ce Mangemort et sa maudites potions couleur rouge sang pouvait frapper à n'importe qu'elle moment. Harry baissa la tête. C'était sa guerre. Il ne devait mettre personne en danger.

\- Dit moi Merlin... Ou sont tes bagages ?

Harry remercia intérieurement Gabrielle de l'avoir sortit de ses pensées. Puis il pris la bourse en peau de Moke et la présenta à Gabrielle.

\- Euh... Je dois comprendre quoi ?

\- Tous mes affaires sont à l'intérieur. La bourse a était soumis à un sortilège d'extension indetectable.

\- C'est toi qui a fais ça ?

Harry pouvait sentir dans le ton de sa voie, son avidité pour la connaissance. Une futur Serdaigle.

\- Mes parents. Il me l'ont légué à leur... Enfin tu voie ce que je veut dire.

\- Je suis désolé...

Gabrielle ne savait plus où poser son regard. Elle fixa Alexandre qui domais paisiblement.

\- Ma sœur m'a dit que les sang pure risque d'avoir des problème depuis que Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Elle m'a parlé d'histoire de persécution.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Les famille de sang pur ont pris le pouvoir en tuant tous ceux qui ce mettais sur leur passage. Les autres étaient réduit en esclavage. Beaucoup de ne moldu veulent une revanche contre eux. Le Ministre a même dit qu'il avait hésité à instauré un Battle Royal qui mettrais en scène les meurtrier de la dernière guerre.

Gabrielle le regarda comme ci il venait d'une autre planète. Il en avait trop dit. C'était lors d'une conversation privé que le Ministre avait abordé le sujet.

\- Je n'en est jamais entendue parler. De quoi s'agit un Battle Royal ?

Harry hésita à répondre. Gabrielle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

\- Les candidats sont placé dans une arène et le dernier survivant est déclaré vainqueur.

\- C'est horrible... dit Grabrielle en se plaquant la bouche avec ses mains.

\- Tu va peut-être me prendre pour un monstre mais j'ai la conviction que le Ministre avait raison. Ce sont des criminel de la pire espèce.

\- Je comprend. Ce sont des question compliquée... Nous ne somme que des enfant, non ?

Harry sentie que cette dernière phrase n'était pas du au hasard. Gabrielle douter de lui.

\- Bien sur, fis Harry en souriant.

C'est ce moment que choisie la vendeuse de friandise pour apparaître à la porte de leur compartiment. Pour une raison que Harry ignorer, Alexandre se leva comme un piquer. Visiblement, l'odeur des bonbons était un bon moyen de le réveiller. Alexandre partie donc fouiller le chariot en quête de son bonheur.

\- Une choco grenouille, dit Gabrielle en même temps que Harry.

La vendeuse échangea leur pièce d'or contre deux choco grenouille. Alexandre rentra dans le compartiment les mains vide et le sourire satisfait. La vendeuse répartie en fermant la porte. Soudain, Alexandre pris les deux mains de Gabrielle et lui annonça fleur bleue :

\- Mais qu'elle magnifique personne avons nous la ? Alexandre de Nauchatelle, et vous ?

Gabrielle eut un mouvement de recule.

\- Gab.. Gab... Gabriel Delacour. Je crois qu'il est un peu trop sensible à mon côté Velane, ajouta-elle à l'adresse de Harry.

Alors Gabrielle était une Velane, ou du moins en partie.

\- J'ai put m'apercevoir d'ailleurs que tu est totalement insensible.

Harry lui comprenait. Il avait dix sept ans et Gabrielle onze. Son charme ne devait toucher que des personnes de la même tranche d'âge. De plus il aimer Ginny.

\- Désolé de ne pas être sensible à tes charmes, fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Bien. Super. Tu peut m'aider avec lui ?

Alexandre bavé littéralement. Il fallu lui asséné trois grosse gifle pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il s'excusa mille fois auprès de Gabrielle.

\- Désolé... Moi et les Velane...

\- Je suis quart de Velane avoua Gabrielle.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

Il avait un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Dans exactement neuf secondes, toi et moi, on sera les stars de se château. Et avant même d'y être entré.

Harry songea. Comment et dans qu'elle but Alexandre aurait put opéré ? Il avait dormis tous le temps depuis que Harry était entre avec Gabrielle dans le compartiments. Sauf... Quand la vendeuse de friandise, il c'était absenté. Mais oui le chariot ! Il avait dut y mettre une espèce de Bombabouse.

\- Tu n'as pas...

\- Si. Sous le chariot de de la vendeuse de friandise. Une Bombabouse signer de nos initiale. Il finiront par savoir mais ils n'auront aucune preuve. Un coup magistrale de Alexandre de Nauchatelle.

Une chose était sur : Alexandre ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui. Il lui rappelait vaguement un autre garcon au cheveux blond.

\- Tu es dingue ! reprocha Gabrielle. Je suis avec toi. Donc tu m'as impliquer dans ton plan débile !

Gabrielle n'apprécier pas du tous. Trois seconde plus tard, une détonation retentit dans le wagon des préfets. Il eut beaucoup d'agitation dans le couloir. Ont aller et ont venait. Après un moment, un sixième année de Gryffondor entra. Il avait une liste à la main.

\- Vos noms, ordonna-t-il.

Alexandre commença, bien trop heureux d'être pris sur le faite.

\- Alexandre de Nauchatelle.

\- Tu coresspond. Tu viens avec moi.

\- Gabrielle Delacour.

\- Rien pour toi.

C'était le tour de Harry. Ses yeux était braquer sur la liste que le garçon tenait. Cette liste l'inquiéter un peu.

\- Merlin Peverel.

\- Tu n'est pas sur la liste. Comment se fait-il que tu n'y sois pas ?

Un long silence prolongea ces derniers mot.

\- Rien à me dire. Ton nom coresspond aussi. Ont va aller régler sa dans notre nouveau quartier générale.

Harry se leva, prêt à suivre la marche d' Alexandre. Gabrielle lui lança un regard de soutien auquel il répondit avec un sourire déterminé.

Le couloir n'avait jamais était aussi agité. Harry et Alexandre se frayer un chemin face à la masse d'élève qui courrait dans tous les sens. C'était le bazard complet. Harry en voulait énormément à Alexandre. Il se trouvait déjà dans une situation délicate à cause de lui. L'espoir de leurs parler s'éloigner de plus en plus...

Au bouts d'un moment, le préfet s'arrêta devant la porte d'un compartiment et l'ouvrir. Il invita Harry et Alexandre à entrer. À l'intérieur, trois filles attendaient assises sur les banquette. Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta. Parmis les fille, il y avait Ginny Weasley. Une odeur terriblement repoussante flotté dans l'aire. Harry les connaissais tous. Il y avait Hermione Granger, en septieme années et Luna Lovegood, en sixième année. Dans son plan, ils n'avait pas prévue de se retrouver face à elles aussi vite.

\- J'ai les deux élèves responsable de l'incident. Alexandre de Nauchatelle, première année. Ces initiale corresponde. Ensuite il y a un autre petit malin. Merlin Peverel. Il n'est pas sur la liste.

Hermione haussa les sourcils alors que Ginny le fussillier du regard.

\- Un Intrus dans le calcul du Destin... lança joyeusement Luna.

\- C'est impossible, dit Ginny. Cette liste provient du livre qui prend note de chaque sorcier ou sorcière en âge de se rendre à Poudlard. Si il n'est pas sur la liste... C'est forcément...

\- Un Mangemort... conclua Hermione.

\- Fantastique ! s'epoumona Alexandre. Mon premier ami et complice... Car oui les filles, c'est nous qui somme responsables de cette œuvre d'art. Une Bombabouse intelligemment coller sous le chariot à friandise. Programmer pour exploser à la seconde prêt. Du génie je vous dit !

\- La ferme Alexandre ! trancha Harry agacer son comportement. Les filles. C'est vraie je ne suis pas sur la liste, mais il y a une raison à cela. Je suis le dernier des Peverel. Nous somme tous censé être mort. C'est pour cette raison que mon nom n'est pas inscrit dans le livre. Et pour cette histoire de Bombabouse, je ne suis au courant de rien, c'est Alexandre qui m'a entraîner dans ce mauvais coup.

Harry était plutôt fière. Il avait rarement sortit de si beau mensonge.

\- En tant que préfete en chef de Gryffondor, déclara solennellement Hermione, et au vue des preuve vous serait sans aucun doute mise en retenue par vos futur directeur ou directrice de Maison. Peverel, en ce qui te concerne...

\- Faite confiance au Choipeaux ! Seul lui peut décider si je fais ou non partie de Poudlard.

-... nous en feront parts à la Directrice McGonagall. Vous pouvez disposer. Et encore merci andouille pour l'odeur.

Alexandre jubiler. Harry était satisfait. Ils sortirent du compartiment en ayant l'impression d'avoir accomplie quelque chose à l'intérieur. La liste n'était plus un problème. Maintenant, c'était la Directrice de Poudlard qu'il avait pour cible de convaincre. Et après, il restait le Choix peau. Un sortilège de confusion bien placé devrait suffire.

Plus tard, dans son propre compartiments, Harry commençait à se préparer. Le train arriverait bientôt à Poudlard. Gabrielle fis de même en demanda au deux garçon de se tourner. Surtout à Alexandre qu'elle avait déjà bien critiquer pour son énorme farce. Pendant qu'il enfiler sa robe de sorcier, Harry y cacha soigneusement sa nouvelle baguette magique à l'intérieur. Un accio et sa baguette à crin de licorne filerai dans sa main. Malgré après avoir songer à toute les possibilité, Harry se sentait toujours angoissé. Le plus dur arrivé maintenant. Le train finit par ralentir. Il était arrivé. Harry se rapprocher à grand pas de son objectif. À savoir, entré en contact avec le tableau du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur rogue. Mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de la Directrice et du Choipeaux.

Harry fus rapidement séparer de Gabrielle et d'Alexandre. Hermione l'avait extirper de son groupe pour le conduire directement à McGonagall. Contrairement à tous les autre première année. Lui qui voulait se faire discret, c'était un coup qu'il avait lamentablement échouer. Après avoir dit un mot à Hagrid, Hermione indiqua à Harry de monter dans une calèche. Hermione le suivie. Il ne serait que deux.

Cinq minutes après le départ de la calèche, Hermione attaqua Harry verbalement :

\- Je sais que tu n'est pas un Mangemort. Cependant, je ne sais que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétend être. La Directrice va peut-être croire à ton histoire et te laisser tentait ta chance sous le Choipeaux, mais sa ne marche pas comme ça pour moi. Crois Melin Peverel, je finirais bien par savoir pourquoi ton nom n'est pas sur la liste.

Harry ne répondit pas à ses menaces. C'était déjà assez compliqué de se retrouver face à elle. Il ne voulait pas attiser ses soupçons. Harry décida de rester silencieux le reste du voyage. Avoir une Hermione froide avec lui était beaucoup trop inhabituelle et perturbant. Une chose était sur, il allait devoir jongler avec elle au cœur de cette année scolaire.

Enfin, Harry aperçue les muraille du château. Ils étaient bientôt arrivé. Après une courte balade dans le parc, la calèche s'arrêta devant la porte du château. Harry et Hermione descendirent de la calèche et entrèrent dans le château.

Devant Harry, un flot d'élève entrer dans la grande salle où aller se dérouler le banquet de début d'année. Les étudiants passé l'aire un peu tendus devant Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard, qui observer le bon déroulement des opérations du haut de l'escalier. Tous devait être prêt pour l'entrée des premières années. Hermione tira Harry par le bras en montant les escalier. Elle échangea des mots avec la Directrice. McGonagall se tourna dans sa direction et lui fis signe de venir d'un geste de la main.

\- Pouvez vous nous laisser Miss Granger ?

\- Je pense avoir le droit de rester. J'ai arrêter les deux fautif en moins d'une heure.

\- Miss Granger je vous en félicite. Mais la, je dois parler seul à seul avec ce garçon.

Hermione finit par s'avouer vaincue et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle.

\- Votre histoire... Est ce vrai ?

\- N'êtes vous pas juste un Mangemort qui cherche à venger son maître ? Pourquoi devrais je vous faire assez confiance pour vous laissez l'honneur de passé sous le Choixpeau ?

\- Parce que Dumbledore l'aurait voulue...

\- Écoutez moi, Mr Peverel. Je vais vous faire passé l'épreuve du Choixpeau. Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle que je dois annoncer se soir, au banquet. Les temps vont redevenir sombre, Mr Peverel. Alors s'il vous plaît, choisissez la bonne voie. Vous pouvez aller attendre prête de l'entrée de la grande salle.

Harry quitta la Directrice heureux d'être passé entre les maillé du filet. Pourtant, malgré cette allégresse, il repensa à la nouvelle que devait annoncé McGonagall... Sa disparition, ou pire, sa mort... Sa détermination à trouver le coupable se renforça. Il aller arrêter ce Mangemort et retrouver sa véritable apparence. Et personne ne sera blesser.

La porte de la grande salle finit par se fermer après que les derniers élèves n'y entre. Harry se retrouva seul au côté de la Directrice. Bientôt, les premières années conduis par Hagrid les rejoignerent. McGonagall fis le même discourt d'entrée que pendant sa propre première année. Enfin, les double porte s'ouvrir et Harry suivie la Directrice sur ses pas. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'entretenir avec Gabrielle et Alexandre. La Directrice le garder prêt d'elle, comme un trophée qu'on exibe.

Le calme tomba dans la grande salle. La directrice avait sortit sa liste de nom sur laquelle elle avait ajouté le nom de Harry. Elle appela plusieurs élève avant que se ne fus le tour de Gabrielle. Elle rejoignit le tabouret un peu tremblante et enfila le Choixpeau magique.

\- Hmm... Je sens beaucoup de courage en toi. Tu aurait ta place à Gryfondor. Mais je sens aussi une soif de savoir. Une envie de dépasser ta grande sœur. Ça sera donc... SERDAIGLE.

Harry applaudit en même tant que la table des Serdaigle qui accueillaient la petite Delacour.  
La Directrice mis fin au brouhaha en prononçant le nom de l'élève suivant.

\- Alexandre de Nauchatelle. Sachez que si vous étes pris dans ma maison je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre votre séjour à Poudlard impossible...

Alexandre l'aire détacher, s'installa sur le tabouret. À peine le Choixpeau avait frôler ses cheveux qu'il prononça : SERPENDTARD !

Alexandre fus accueillie en héros à la table des vert et argent. Il fis plusieurs accolade à des élève beaucoup plus âgé que lui pour se faire bien voir.

Le reste des élèves defila. Puis, après une longue et douloureuse attente, la Directrice prononca son nom.

\- Merlin Peverel.

Un silence de plomb snabbatit sur la grande salle. Tous le monde attendait le dénouement de l'élève qui n'était pas sur la liste. Harry s'approcha lentement du tabouret. Il avait neuf secondes. Neuf secondes pour réaliser l'Impossible. Pourtant, un miracle se prosuisit.

Comme prévu, Harry avait murmurer accio et sa baguette magique avait filé dans sa mains droite. Alors que Harry se rapprocher, sentant en lui les seconde fatidique s'écouler, il eut une brillante idée. Prétextant avoir un insecte dans l'œil, Harry étiré son bras, vise et lance le sortilège de confusion sur le Choixpeau magique. Personne n'avais rien vue. Maintenant, le Choixpeau le considérer comme Merlin Peverel, élève de première année. Harry rangea discrètement sa baguette magique et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le Choixpeau magique. Seulement, à un mettre du tabouret, quelque chose d'improbable se produisit. Le Choixpeau parla :

\- Mme la Directrice, je ne peut pas placer cette élève. Pour quelqu'un de son âge, il est exceptionnelle. Il possède les quatre qualité des maison de Poudlard. La Hardiesse des Gryfondor, la sournoiserie des Serpentard. L'intelligence de Serdaigle et la camaraderie de Poufsoufle.

\- Comment faisons nous pour le partager dans l'une de nos maison ? demanda la Directrice.

\- Après mur réflexion, je pense, que c'est à Merlin Peverel de choisir sa propre maison.

Des chuchotements parcourirent la grande salle. C'était la Seconde fois que le Choixpaue laisser choisir sa maison à un élève. La première fois, il s'agissait de Harry lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Il avait eux le choix entre Serpentard et Gryfondor. Cette fois, il pouvait choisir n'importe laquelle des maison. Mais son chois était déjà fais. Il n'y avait qu'une seul maison qui pouvait l'aider à atteindre son objectif. Il lança un regard de défis au Choixpeau Magique et prononça :

SERDAIGLE !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle Mortel

Beosin d'un ou d'une bêta !

Après s l'annonce de Harry, il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements à table des Serdaigle. Alors qu'il rejoignait la place où etait installé Gabrielle, il entendait scandais : Ont à le sans liste ! Ont à le sans liste ! Plusieurs tape dans la main plus tard il s'installa au côté de la jeune française.

\- Tu es plutôt surprenant pour un garçon de onze ans... Mais je t'aime bien, alors, soyons amie ?

Harry serra avec joie la main tendus de Gabrielle. Il s'était fais la promesse de n'implique personne et voilà qu'il se lier avec une première année. Il était encore difficile pour lui de se faire à l'idee qu'il avait onze ans lui aussi.

Le Choixpeau Magique et le tabouret ranger, la Directrice s'installa à son pupitre. Elle avait l'aire tres grave. Ses lèvres étaient serrer.

\- Bonsoir à vous mes chère étudiant. Bienvenue pour cette année à Poudlar qui je vous l'espère sera exceptionnelle. Pourtant, avant de festoyer, je dois vous informer de plusieurs informations. Tous d'abord les règle de base. Il est absolument Interdit de pratiquer la magie en dehors des salle de classe sous peine de sanction. Les objet magique trafiquer seront enfermé dans le bureau de notre concierge, Russard. Une dernière chose. Il est strictement interdit d'entrer sous aucun prétexte dans la forêt. Enfin... Je me dois en tant que Directrice de Poudlard de vous dire ecertaine vérité. Mais avant cela presentons nos professeur. Rubeus Hagrid s'occupera du rôle de garde chasse mais aussi celui de professeur de soins au créature magique. Trewlenay s'occupera avec Firenze de donner des cours de divination. Mme Chourave s'occupera de la botanique. Les potion seront assuré par le professeur Slughorn. Et enfin, je vous présente notre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les force du mal : Alice Gremburry.

La plupart des élève aplaudirent poliment. Personne ne savait qui était ce mystérieux professeur. C'était une femme au long cheveux noir parfaitement entretenu. Elle était habillé de robe de sorcier sur mesure et d'un chapeau tendance. Elle prenait visiblement beaucoup soin de son apparence. Quand Harry croisa son regard, un échange silencieux s'opera. Elle le mettais au défis après sa scène avec le Choixpeau Magique.

\- Maintenant, repris la Directrice, nous devons aborder le sujet fâcheux. Normalement, j'ai remarquer que certain d'entre vous était venue de loin pour suivre son cour, Harry Potter devait venir à Poudlard enseigner des cours particulier. J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il ne viendra pas.

Un silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Il fus suivie de protestation plus ou moins violente.

\- Il ne viendra pas, continua la Directrice d'un ton fermé et la voix magiquement amplifié. Non il ne viendra pas parce que Harry Potter est introuvable.

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois ci les élève buvaient les paroles de McGonagall.

\- Le ministere de la magie n'en n'as pas encore parler pour éviter une panique générale. Mais vous êtes mes élèves et je vous doit la vérité, quelque sois votre âge. Les vêtement de Harry Potter ainsi que sa baguette magique ont était retrouver aujourd'hui même dans la campagne anglaise. Les Aurors ne savent pas encore si il a disparue ou pire... Mais je vais terminer sur une note plus positive. Harry nous as sauvé tous. Il faut croire en lui et chassé les temps sombre que l'ont nous promet de nouveau. Bonne appétit.

La Directrice quitta son pupitre et rejoignie la table des professeur. Harry qui avait suivie le discours de McGonagall avec grand intérêt se retourna vers Gabrielle. Le festin avait été servis et personne ne vie sa mine désespéré.

\- Il est peut être... Non je ne veut pas y croire. Il ne peut pas être...

Harry décida d'intervenir.

\- Non il n'est pas mort. Il doit sûrement avoir des ennuis que lui seul peux résoudre. Tu dois croire en lui.

Gabrielle lui lança un regard étrange. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle voulais le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier. Mais c'était un peu innaproprier au yeux de Harry. Elle avait onze ans et lui dix huit. Bien que en vérité il ai exactement le même âge. Harry commençais à perdre le nord. Il était un adulte dans un corp d'enfant. Voilà.

Harry risqua un regard à la table des Gryfondor. Ginny pleurer à chaude larmes tandis que ses amis tentait de la réconforter. Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulue se lever et tous lui dire. Ne pas mentir. Mais si il voulais garder une longueur d'avance sur son adversaire il devait fermé son cœur à la douleur et ne se concentrer que sur sa mission.

La bonne humeur de l'arrivée de Harry dans la Maison Serdaigle était vite retombé après l'annonce de la disparition de Harry par la Directrice. Luna lovegood, préfet de Serdaigle vint s'assure en face de lui.

\- Tu ne trouve pas sa mystérieux, Merlin Peverel. Tu arrive à Poudlard sans être sur la liste et Harry Potter disparaît le jour même. Drôle de coïncidence.

\- Simple coincidence comme tu le dit, Luna. Je suis un élèves tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

\- Ont discute de ton petit numéro avec le Choixpeau Magique. Tu es un mystère Merlin Peverel et je le perceverais. Tu finira à la une du journal de mon père, le Chicaneur.

Puis elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Gabrielle en profita pour lui faire remarquer sa soudaine célébrité.

\- Tu es très demander, Merlin. D'abord tu deviens une légende de la farce avec Alexandre et puis tu a l'honneur de choisir ta maison. Mais pourquoi avoir choisie Serdaigle ?

Malgré les risque encouru, Harry choisit d'être honnête avec Gabrielle, du moins sans vraiment entré dans les détailles.

\- Je recherche une réponse à une question. J'ai penser que Serdaigle, la maison de l'intelligence, me permettrait de trouver la réponse. Et non, je ne peut pas vraiment en parler. Il s'agit d'une histoire de famille.

Gabrielle accepta les explication de Harry. Le reste du du festin se passa sur un ton morose. La disparition de Harry Potter était dans tous les esprits. Enfin, l'heure pour tous le monde d'aller se coucher arriva. Les préfets de chaque maison conduisait les première années dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry et Gabrielle heritèrent de Luna.

Luna les conduisit à travers le château à la tour des Serdaigle. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée.

\- Il faut résoudre une énigme à chaque fois que l'ont veut entrer dans la tour des Serdaigle, indiqua Luna au cinq première année.

Luna resolva rapidement l'énigme et le passage vers la tour fus ouvert. Rien n'avait vraiment changer depuis le passage de Harry en Mai dernier. Il y avait toujours cette bibliothèque impressionnante. Il se fis la promesse de commençait des demain matin ses recherche. La pièce principal était décorer de la couleur bleu, fierté de la Maison Serdaigle.

\- Les dortoire se trouve au premier étage, conclua Luna avant de se diriger vers Harry pour lui dire : Le professeur Flitwick veut te voir demain matin dans son bureau avant le début des cours. Elle fis ensuite demi tour et se rendit dans son propre dortoir. Harry allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer au ton de ses meilleurs amie. Ça ne serait pas de tous repos.

Alors que les autres première année rejoignaient le dortoir, Gabrielle l'invita à venir s'installer un moment sur le canapé, prêt du feu. Elle voulait lui monter quelque chose. Elle sortit de sa poche sa choco grenouille qu'elle n'avait toujours pas manger. Elle l'ouvrir et l'avala entièrement d'une seul boucher. Elle montra ensuite la carte de sorciers célèbre et la personne qui bougeait dans la photos c'était lui. Sur la carte, il était marquer en lettre d'or Harry Potter.

\- Je les collectionne, enfin, surtout celle de Harry... dit elle en rougissant.

\- Tu l'admire beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Harry ouvrit sa propre choco grenouille qu'il sortie de sa bourse en peau de Moke. Il laissa la grenouille s'échapper. Ce qui l'intéresser, c'était la carte. Harry souris en la voyant. Albus Dumbledore.

\- Tu sais il m'as sauvé le jours de la deuxième tâche du tournois des trois sorcier. Il l'as fais uniquement parce qu'il a bon cœur. Et depuis, je cherche à le remercier. Malheureusement, je n'y suis jamais arriver...

Harry fus touché plus qu'il ne le pensée par les parole enfantine de Gabrielle remplit d'innocent vérité. Pour la seconde fois, il voulue dévoiler sa véritable identité. Il garda, toutefois, tout de même à l'esprit sa mission qu'il s'était imposé.

\- Tu le rencontrera un jour, promis Harry. Et tu pourras tous lui dire. Il n'est pas mort Gabrielle. C'est un Survivant. Il a déjà connue pire.

\- Tu as raisons Merlin... C'est juste que je tiens tellement à lui que je sais plus quoi penser. Je suis sa plus grande fan. Tu comprend ?

Oui, Harry comprenait ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait tous simplement pas y répondre. Il y avait de chose plus importante. Lui seul pouvait les accomplir.

\- Je vais aller me couché, annonça Harry. Bonne nuit, Gabrielle. Repose toi bien. A demain.

Après que Gabrielle lui ai répondue, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers en colimaçon. Il pénétra dans son dortoir. Les lits en baldaquins était disposé de la même façon que dans la tour des Gryfondors. Ces deux camarade de chambré étaient déjà sous leur couverture. Harry s'alongea toute habillé dans son lit. Maintenant, il ne pe ser plus qu'as une chose : attendre que les autres s'endorme pour qu'il puisse enfin entrée dans le bureau de la Directrice.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Péril Nocturne

Besoin d'un ou d'une bêta !

Harry attendit dans le noir complet pendant un temps qui lui sembla infinis. Quand, enfin, il entendit les ronflement de ses deux camarades., il se mit en mouvent. Un faible lumos lui permis 'd'y voir un peu plus claire tout en derangeant pas les deux autres première année. Il sortit à l' aide du sortilèges d'accio sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Armer de ces deux objet fétiche, il ne courrait aucun danger. Il prononça la formule juste au dessus de la carte et le plan du château apparue.

Luna attendait patiemment dans la salle commune. Il ne l'a connaissais pas si sérieuse dans son rôle de préfet. Son regard de riva vers les dortoirs des Gryfondor. Il s'attarde sur le point Ginny Weasley. La savoir si loin de lui mais si proche à la fois le mit dans un état de proofnde détresse. Il garda contenance en gardant ses pensées concentré sur osn plan. La Directrice smeblait dormir dans la chambre du bureau directorial. C'était son ocassion. Il ignorer encore comment il allait passé la statue qui protègeait l'entrée du bureau.

Harry se mit en action. Malgré la fatigue naissante, il remboura son lit pour faire croire à sa precences. Puis, il s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité et pris la carte du maraudeur. Il sortit sans un bruit dans la salle commune. Luna rêvasser et Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à sortir du quartier des Serdaigle. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était de ne pas pouvoir y rentrer de nouveaux. Harry n'étais pas très bon en devinette.

Grâce à la crarte et à la cape, Harry se faufila aisément dans les méandres du château. Ayant une connaissance parfaite des passage secret, il ne tarda pas à déboucher dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à la satut, gardienne des lieux.

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchis et il ne voyait qu'un quel moyen d'entrer dans le bureau de la Directrice. Il jeta sa cape d'invisibilité sur le sol et rangea la carte dans une de ses poches. La statue le sonda d'un regard vide.

\- Mot de passe.

Harry n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Écoutez moi. Je suis Harry Potter et il y a deux tableaux dans se bureau avec qui j'aimerais parlé de toute urgence.

\- Harry Potter est porter disparue.

Harry releva ses long cheveux blond bouclé par endroit. Il présenta sa cicatrice à l'œil droit de la satue.

\- Et la. Tu me crois ?

Pour toute réponse la statue fis un pas de côté pour laisser entrer Harry. Il attendit que les escalier tournant ne le mène jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Il était si proche du but. D'obtenir des réponses. Finalement, la porte se présenta. Elle était ouverte et Harry n'eut aucun mal à entrer à l'intérieur.

À la lueur de sa baguette magique, il put voir comment la décoration avait changer. Les objets magique étrange avait disparue pour ne laisser qu'un large bureau propre et très bien ranger. Les tocs de McGonagall... Le perchoir de fumeseck était toujours là, mais le phénix était introuvable. Harry se dirigea vers le lieu qui l'intéresser : derrière la chaise directorial où était accrochée le portrait de Albus Dumbledore et celui de Serverus Rogue. Il atteint son but sans difficulté. Tous les tableaux dormaient.

Arriver à hauteur des deux tableaux, il rapprocha sa baguette magique pour les éblouirs. Cela fonctionna car Rogue grogna :

\- Si il s'agit encore de l'un d evos jeux stupide Minerva vous pouvez vous le garder.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de Minerva, Serverus.

Le ton plein de sagesse de Dumbledore procura à Harry un intense sentiment de sécurité.

\- Vous ne le reconnaissais pas Serverus ?

\- Je n'est pas le loisir d'observer les élève pénétrant illégalement dans le bureau de la Directrice.

\- Harry, enleve tes sort sur tes cheveux, juste un instant, demanda Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Harry s'exécuta. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur taille et leurs couleur d'origine. Sa sicatrice apparaissait au grand jour.

\- Non du crottin de Merlin ! C'est Potter. Mais avec sept ans de moins. Comment est ce possible Albus ?

\- C'est ce j'aimerais découvrir. Tu as eut une bonne idée de venir à l'école Harry, même si j'ai appris que tu a fais face à quelque difficultés.

\- Rien d'insurmontable, rassura Harry. J'ai peu de temps professeur. Parlons de la raison qui m'amène ici. Je ne me souviens de plus grand chose, mais je sais que l'ont m'as forcer à avalé une potion couleur rouge sang. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais de nouveau onze ans.

\- Cette potion... Vous êtes absolument certain qu'il s'agissait d'une potion, Potter ?

\- C'était liquide et non je ne peut pas affirmer que c'était une potion. Le Mangemort a dit que cette mixture faisait disparaître le corp de la victime.

\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer, Potter, que vous n'êtes venue pour rien. Je ne connais aucune potion capable de faire rajeunir qulequ'un de façon permanente. Vous devriez vous renseigner auprès d'un alchimiste. Le professeur Têtebout n'enseigne qu'a partir de la sixième année. Mais vous devriez trouver un stratagème.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Prend contacte avec l'alchimiste de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas tous. Il faut que tu retrouve le Mangemort qui t'a rendue comme tu es. Tu connais la légende du poste de defence contre les force du mal ?

\- Vous voulez que je m'intéresse au professeur Gremburrry ?

\- Je ne connais rien de son passé, expliqua Dumbledore. Il s'agit d'un véritable fantôme. Elle est réapparue à la surface en mai 1998. Peu de temps après la mort de Jedusor. C'est une drôle de coïncidence qui vos le coup. Concentré toi sur elle pour le moment. Minerva ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Tu ferais mieux de filer.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il fis demi tour dans un silence complet. Il avait remis ses sort de transformation et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fus en dehors du bureau au moment même où la Directrice rejoignait sa chaise directorial. La carte du maraudeur était un atout précieuse. Il allait se mettre en route pour la tour des Serdaigle quand il aperçue sur la carte le point Alexandre deambulais dans les couloirs. Et merde, pensa Harry.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son ami, et il l'avais menait dans un océan de problème, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire prendre. Il serais expulsé avec la farce d'hier. Si on le lier à Harry, lui aussi risquerais peut être l'exclusion. Il avait besoin d' être à Poudlard. Plus que jamais auparavant.

Alexandre traîner prêt de l'entrée des cuisine. Harry rejoignit le couloir en un rien de temps. Il se rapprocha du point Alexandre pour faire la désagréable découverte qu'il était affalait contre le mur devant u e marre de vomis. Harry s'approcha de lui. Il puait l'alcool. Dans quelle plan idiot s'était il fourrer.

\- Eh... Merlin... Mon pote ! Toi aussi tu fais la tourné des bar spéciale Poudlard ?

\- Tu as vue du whyski pur feu ?

\- Deux bouteilles ! Deux ! Je voulais fêter ma farce. Enfin, notre farce. Tu avait plus important à faire ?

\- Bon snag secoue toi un peu Alexandre. Tu envoie une Bombabouse dans le wagon des préfet, tu t'alcoolise alors que tu n'as que onze ans. Tous cela en moins de vingt quatre heures. Tu te faire expulser ?

\- Tu es grave mâture, tu sais, Merlin. J'ai juste un petit problème, je ne me souviens plus du mots de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Et moi je n'arriverais jamais à résoudre l'énigme de Serdaigle avec un mal de crâne comme le miens.

Harry reflichisa un instant. C'était risquer de dévoiler ça à Alexandre, seulement, il n'avait plus trop le choix.

\- Je connais un endroit où nous pouvons dormir en sécurité. Tu dois me promettre de ne révéler à personne ce que je vais te montrer.

Harry aida Alexandre a se levé. Ils s'envelopèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité et Harry reprit la carte en mains.

\- Waouh ! Une véritable cape d'invisibilité ! Et une carte de Poudlard ! Je t'es mal juger Merlin. Tu es le rois des farceur.

Harry se contenta de soupirer. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le mur de la salle sur demande.

\- Il s'agit de la salle va et vient. Il suffis de passé trois fois devant en lui demandant ce que tu veut.

Alexandre se contenta de hochet la tête. Il était incapable de parler devant toutes les révélation de Harry. Harry passa trois fois devant le mur en demandant un endroit pour dormir. À son troisième passage, une porte en bois apparue.  
Harry aida Alexandre à entré.

La pièce était assez petite. Deux lits d'aspect miteux servait d'unique meuble. Harry porta Alexandre jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Il s'effondra dedans. Harry se coucha sur le sien, tous habillé. Il était trop fatiguer pour les enlevé.

\- Comment tu sais tous ça, Merlin ?

\- Tous ce que eje peut te dire, c'est que la famille Peverel est pleine de ressource.

Ce fus la dernière phrase que dit Alexandre. Il s'endomris presque aussitôt dans un sommeil profond. Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait appris durant son escapade nocturne. Ce n'étais donc pas une potions qu'il avait ingérer de force. L'alchimiste était la piste à suivre. Le professeur Gremburry étais sa deuxième cible. Harry allait dvefoir la jouer finement si il ne voulait pas qu'ont découvre sa véritable identité. Pour le moment, il était temps de dormir.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le Philtre d'Amour

Besoin d'un ou d'une bêta !

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, les torches de la salle sur demande s'allumèrent automatiquement. La vive lumière lui éblouissant le regard. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et se rappelait vaguement les événements de la vielle. Alexandre avait déjà quitter la pièce, ce qui rassura Harry. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire la conversation. Il verifia que sa cape d'invisibilité et que la carte du marauder était bien rangé dans la bourse en peau de Moke, puis, il se leva.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que le petit déjeuner venait d'être servie. Harry se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la salle en espérant paraître le plus normal possible. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à rejoindre la Grande Salle, mais il fis quelque détours pour faire semblant de ne pas connaître son chemin.

Tous les élève n'était pas encore descendue. À la table des Serdaigle, Gabrielle fis un signe de main dans sa direction. Il s'installa à côté d'elle en se servant généreusement dans les différents plat. Il mourrait de faim.

\- Ont raconte, dans la salle commune, que tu te balade en pleine nuit dans le château... C'est vraie ?

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui mentir.

\- Je suis sortie uniquement pour aller à la bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais pas attendre ce matin.

\- C'est donc ça... Tu aurais put me demander de t'accompagner... Et puis, comment as tu fais pour passé devant Luna ? Il paraît qu'elle a monté la garde toute la nuit.

\- Je te l'expliquerais plus tard. L'important est que tu garde pour toi ce que tu sais. Ça sera notre petit secret.

\- Le Choixpeau avait raison. Aussi sournois qu'un Serpentard.

\- Mais j'ai choisie la Maison Serdaigle. Ce qui fais toute la différence.

\- Je me demande encore pourquoi. Tu n'arrive même pas à résoudre l'énigme qui permet d'entrer dans notre salle commune.

\- Comment sais tu cela ?

\- Tu sens le fauve... Tu as oublier que je suis quart de Velane. Je suppose que tu n'est pas rentrer de la nuit. Ou as tu dormis ?

La conversation fus coupé par Luna Lovegood qui distribué les emplois du temps d'un aire distrait. Elle donna celui de Gabrielle avec une petite remarque :

\- Pour notre Velane préféré.

Ensuite, ce fus le tour de Harry.

\- Pour notre sans liste préféré. Je t'aurais la prochaine fois que tu quitte le dortoir la nuit. Ce sont les Jonchoruine qui me long soufflait à l'oreille.

Après cette remarque qui n'étais pas pour le rassurer, Harry et Gabrielle comparaire leur emplois du temps. Il avait aujourd'hui deux heure d'enchantement ne communs avec les Gryfondor. Deux heure de potions avec les Serpentard. Et quatre heure avec le professeur Gremburry. Étrangement elle ne prenait pas de cours comment. Sacré programme.

\- Ont est ensemble dans tous nos cours, dit Gabrielle d'un ton joyeux.

\- Oui, repondit Harry, distrait.

En vérité, son regard était fixé sur la tranche horaire du cours du professeur Gremburry. Il repensé au paroles de Dumbledore.

\- Je croyais qu'ont étais amie... Ça ne te fais rien ?

\- Si bien sur Gabrielle. Tu me laissera copié tes note ?

\- C'est hors de question ! Tu as voulue venir à Serdaigle, maintenant assume.

Pour une raison que Harry ignorer, Gabrielle semblait vexé. Harry étais un Gryfondor. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de travailler sérieusement pendant les cours. Le bon côté d'avoir dix huit ans dans sa tête et onze ans de corp, c'était que les cours de première année serait une formalité pour lui. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait un rôle à jouer ici.

Le repas se termina dans le silence relative de la Grande Salle. Gabrielle refusa de lui adresser la parole. Harry resta donc à méditer sur ces futur projet. Il pourrait se servir de la Salle sur Demande comme d'une base avancé. Il pourrait y mener des recherches en toute tranquillité.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Harry attendait avec Gabrielle devant la classe d'enchantement. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit un mot et Harry décida d ecrever l'abcès.

\- Écoute, Gabrielle. Je suis très heureux de partager tous mes cours avec toi. Mais comprend moi, la journée d'hier a été particulièrement agitée pour moi.

\- C'est juste... Que je ne comprend pas certaine chose. Tu n'étais pas sur la liste. Le Choixpeau ne te choisit pas de maison. Il y a beaucoup de mystère qui t'entoure, Merlin. Et puis... Mon charme de Velan n'as aucun effet sur toi. Regarde les garçon qui nous entoure.

En effet, tous les garçon qui attendaient le professeur Flitwick n'avaient d'yeux que pour Gabrielle. Ce qui avait l'aire d'agacer les autre fille. Harry réfléchissant à la meilleur réponse à donné.

\- Qu'importe que ton charme ne fonctionne pas sur moi. L'impotant est que je t'apprécie comme tu es, non ?

Harry nota que Gabrielle rougissait une nouvelle fois.

\- Pas besoin de sortir de grande phrase pour me rassurer, Merlin. Mais merci... C'est très gentil à toi.

\- La première chose que vous apprendrais dans mon cours est à vous concentrer., dit le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui venait d'arriver du couloir annexe. Une seconde d'inattention et même les enchantement les plus simple pourrait tourner à la catastrophe. Je dois vous parler à la fin du cours, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

Après ces quelques mots peu réjouissant, le professeur Flitwick les invita à rentrer dans la classe. Harry s'installa au fond en compagnie de Gabrielle qui aurait préféré la première table pour mieux écouter. Harry se promis de lui venir aide si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Tous les première années, excepté Harry qui s'ennuyait déjà, étaient très attentif au parole que débité le professeur Flitwick. La première partie de l'heure consistait en un rapide détails de l'histoire des enchantement. La deuxième constistait a s'entraîner sur leur premier sortilège, Lumos. Un sort basique que Harry maîtriser à la perfection. Gabrielle avait du mal avec le geste et aucune étincelle de lumière ne sortie de sa baguette magique. Harry quand à lui, n'essayait même pas. Il avait trop peur de réussir du premier coup.

\- Non pas comme ça, intervint Harry. Tu dois y aller avec plus de douceur. Tu es une Velane. Tu ne connais pas ce terme ?

\- Merci bien, Merlin. Mais je constate que tu ne tente même pas. Trop facile pour le je n'ai même pas besoin que l'ont me répartisse...

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas utiliser les bon mots. Les enfants sont parfois si susceptibles. Il mis sa main par dessus celle de Gabrielle. Sa peau était douce. Harry compris alors que son commentaire avait été un peu déplacé. Gabrielle prononça la formule et Harry la guida dans le geste. Une vive lueur apparue au bout de la baguette de Gabrielle.

\- 10 points pour Serdiagle. Bravo Miss Delacour, peu nombreux sont les élèves qui réussissent du premier coup.

Harry sentie le regard des garçons se tournait vers eux. Il avait toujours sa main poser sur celle de Gabrielle. Il n'aimait pas du tous la tournure que prenait les événements.

\- Je n'y serais pas arrivé si Merlin ne m'avait pas aidé pour le geste.

Harry fus touché par cette soudaine loyauté. Son regard qu'il portait sur Gabrielle, changea du l'insignifiance au grand intérêt. Cette enfant était plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avais cru au première abord.

\- 5 points supplémentaires pour avoir aidé une camarade, Mr Pervel. Et si vous nous faisiez une démonstrations ?

Devenue le centre d'attentions de toute la classe, le poul de Harry s'accelera. Les prochaine seconde serait décisif. Il fis le geste avec sa propre baguette mais echorcha la formule. Seul quelque étincelles rouge sortirent de sa baguette magique.

\- Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu. Travailler en binôme avec Miss Delacour, elle vous apprendra à prononcer la formule.

\- Tu l'as fais exprès ? demanda Gabrielle a Harry, aussitôt que le professeur Flitwick eut le dos tourné.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour prononcer ces formule magique.. mentit Harry.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle courrait un trop grand danger.

L'attention des autres élèves se reporta sur leur propre travail. Harry venait de passer le test avec brio. Ont ne le verrais plus que comme un élève moyen à présent.

Les deux heure de cours passèrent rapidement. Gabrielle essaya vainement de donner à Harry la bonne pronciation de la formule magique, mais c'était voué à l'échec. À chaque fois, il massacrait le terme Lumos. À la fin du cours il dit à Gabrielle :

\- Tu as entendue Flitwick, peu d'élèves y arrive du premier coup. Tu dois avoir une sorte de don.

\- Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi, signala Gabrielle.

Alors qu'il prenait leurs sac pour se rendre en cours de Potion, le professeur Flitwick fis signe à Harry d ele rejoindre. Gabrielle promis de l'attendre devant la salle de classe.

\- Je dois vous dire, Mr Peverel, que j'en attendais plus de vous au lors de ce cours. Le Choixpeau Magique vous a donné le choix de votre maison, et je serais curieux de connaitre la raison de votre choix.

\- J'ai besoin de connaissance. La Maison Serdaigle semblait être la mieux placé pour répondre à ce besoin. Je sais, professeur, qu'il s'agit de la Maison des travailleurs. Je vous promet de faire de mon mieux à l'avenir pour représenter les valeur de Serdaigle.

\- En ce qui concerne votre punition... Je crois que vous devrez réussir se sort lors de notre prochain cours.

\- Mais...

\- C'est Mr de Nauchatelle qui a placé cette Bonbabouse sous le chariot de la vendeuse de friandise. Je doute sincèrement que ce soit l'une de vos idée. Si, par charité envers votre amis vous souhaitez le rejoindre en retenue, libre à vous.

\- Non professeur. Merci encore. Et il ne s'agit pas de mon ami.

Sur ces mot Harry sortit de la salle d'enchantement. Alors Alexandre avait obtenue une retenue. Harry s'en sortait bien. Si bien, qu'il acceuilla Gabrielle avec un grand sourire.

\- Zero retenue pour Merlin.

\- Génial, dit Gabrielle ne tapant des mains.

\- Ton prétendant n'as pas eu la même chance. D'après Flitwick, il a gagné une retenue.

\- Ce n'est pas mon prétendant, Melrin. Je déteste tous ces garçon qui sont si sensible à mon charme de Velane.

\- Alors tu dois vachement tenir à moi, répondit Harry, le sourire au lèvre.

Harry qui était partie devant, en direction des cachot, n'apercue pas Gabrielle qui rougissait furieusement.

Les cahot étaient toujour humide et repoussant. Harry et Gabrielle arrivèrent au moment où les Serdaigle et les Serpentard entré dans la classe. Alexandre les attendaient à côté de la porte, posé négligemment contre le mur. En voyant Harry, il se précipita vers lui pour lui serrée la main.

\- Encore merci pour hier soir. Je suposse que je t'en dois une. Nous somme amis à présent ?

Harry hésita, puis serra la main que lui tendait Alexandre.

\- Promet moi juste de ne plus jamais me faire le même coup que dans le train.

\- Promis. Promis

Son petit aire ne respirait pas l'innoncence. Il était claire qu'il préparait une autre farce. Tant que Harry n'était pas impliquer... Il n'avait pas besoin de publicité. Il partie devant en lui indiquant la table du fond.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Gabrielle, suspicieuse. Pourquoi est ce qu'il te remercie ?

\- Je t'expliquerai tous se soir, à l'abri des oreille indiscrète.

Gabrielle se contenta de ces explication et entra dans la classe suivit de Harry. Des chaudron était posé devant chaque place disponible. Comme prévue, les Serpentard et les Serdaigle ne se mélanger pas. Le tradition avait la vie dur à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas comme ça que eles ancienne tentions finirait par disparaître.

Seul un Serpentard ne jouer pas celon les règle. Alexandre leur indiqua de le rejoindre. Harry et Gabrielle s'installèrent en bout de la classe. Harry s'installant entre Alexandre et Gabrielle. Tandis que le professeur Slughorne se présenter, Alexandre murmura à ses deux compère :

\- J'ai écopé d'une semaine de retenue à récurer le fond des chaudron. Qu'elle belle entrée en matière vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Combien de temps avant que tu ne te fasse renvoyé ? demanda Gabrielle sur un ton faussement compatissant.

\- Je ne me ferais pas renvoyer, Madame la Velane. Après les horreurs subit par la communauté magique, les gens ont envie de rire. Il ne m'exclurons pas pour avoir tenté de rendre le sourire à toute ses personne.

C'était une réflexion drôlement mâture pour un garçon de onze ans, nota Harry. Ou il s'agissait de la pire excuse pour l'élaboration d'une farce. Il s'adressa ensuite à Harry d'une voie très basse :

\- Je vais glisser une goutte de Philtre d'amour dans le chaudron d'une de ses Serpentard. Ont risque de bien rigoler.

Comme prévue... Alexandre ne perdait pas de temps avant de recommencer ses bêtise. Du moment que Harry ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

\- Ou à tu trouver un Philtre d'amour ?

\- Il faut que tu sache, Merlin, que la famille Nauchatelle est pleine de ressource.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alexandre était aussi sournois que son intelligence. Harry ne devait pas le sous estimer. Soudain, la voie du professeur Slughorne monta d'un cran, ce qui fit taire les bavardage.

\- Les enfants, un peu de calme. Pour votre première potions, nous allons préparer un philtre qui transforme celui qui le bois en grenouille. Amusant n'est ce pas ? L'élève qui prépara la meilleur potion recevra une récompense spéciale.

Il montra à toute la classe une minuscule fiole contenant une potions doré. De la chance liquide ! Exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin.

\- Il s'agit de chance liquide. Une quel goutte de se breuvage vous donnera pendant quelques heure la réussite dans tous ce que vous entreprendrez. Vous avez deux heure. Les ingrédient se trouve dans l'amoir.

Tous le monde se dirigea tels un troupeau vers l'amoir contenant les ingrédient. Chaque élève voulait obtenir un petit peu de chance liquide. Les instructions à suivre s'affichèrent au tableau. La potions était d'une simplicité déconcertante.

Alexandre avait déjà disparue. Il devait sans doute lui aussi vouloir la petite fiole. Seulement, quand Harry et Gabrielle arrivèrent devant l'armoir, il ne se trouvait pas parmi les élèves restant.

\- Tu ferais quoi avec un peu de chance liquide ? demanda Gabrielle en se servant en ingrédient.

\- Je ferais en sorte de réussir mon sortilège Lumos, repondit Harry à moitié sérieux.

Gabrielle fis la moue.

\- Moi, j'essayerais de trouver mon partenaire idéal. C'est dans notre nature de Velane de vouloir être avec quelqu'un, même à notre âge.

Ah les enfants... Harry avait oublié combien ils pouvaient être innocent. Lui, bien sûr, l'utiliserait pour obtenir des informations de l'alchimiste. Ou pour piéger le professeur Gremburry. Après avoir compléter leurs liste d'ingrédients, Harry et Gabrielle rejoignaient la table du fond où les attendais Alexandre, un sourire au lèvre. Il était déjà passé à l'action, pensa Harry.

Le reste du cours se passa dans un calme relatif. Les élèves faisait de leur mieux pour réussir une potion parfaite. Ce qui laissait parfois place à des injure ou des instrument cassé. La tentions n'affecta pas Harry. Il se concentra et prépara la meilleur potion de sa vie. Sans l'aide du précieux livre du prince. Il jetait des coup d'œil méfiant en direction d'Alexandre qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre.

Enfin la fin du cours arriva et le professeur Slughorne annonça une nouvelle particulièrement gênante pour Harry comme pour Alexandre.

\- Vous allez devoir mettre votre nom sur la fiole contenant votre potion. Elle seront alors mélanger magiquement et celle que vous devrez boire vous sera indiquer par votre prénom.

Cela ne plaisait pas du tous à Harry. Alors que chaque élèves apportaient sa potion sur le bureau du professeur Slughorne, Harry demanda à Alexandre :

\- À qui appartient la partie que tu as rajouté dans le Philtre d'amour ?

\- La tienne, évidemment, ça sera beaucoup plus drôle. Une fille ou un garçon va te tomber dans les bras, ne te plains pas.

\- Espèces d'enfoiré... Je t'avais bien dit de ne plus m'impliquer dans tes farce !

\- Oh... Redescend d'un étage, Merlin, les effets seront très faible. Je n'ai mis qu'une seul goutte.

Harry fulminait. Il allait tuer Alexandre avant la fin de l'année. Mais pourquoi tenait-il tant à le faire participer à ses farces ?

Le professeur Slughorne mélanga les fiole à l'aide de sa baguette magique et un nouveau nom apparue en dessous de celui déjà écrit. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il constata qu'il était tombé sur la potion d'une Serpentard. Au moins il ne risquait pas d'embrasser un garçon.

\- Dans qu'elle chaudron as tu mis le philtre d'amour ?

\- Secret professionnelle.

Harry voulue sortir sa baguette magique mais il s'y refusa au dernier instant. Il attirerait beaucoup plus l'attention le faisant en public. Un couloir sombre et éloignés ferait l'affaire...

Harry attendit. Il observa les élèves passait chacun leur tour, se transformant en crapaud ou en grenouille raté. À se stade, personne n'avait réussie. Il restait la potion de Gabrielle, la sienne et celle de la Serpentard. Harry s'approcha. Il but la fiole d'une traite et se métamorphosa en grenouille unijambiste. L'effet pris fin au bout de quelques seconde. L'élève qui devait boire sa potion, l'as pris dans sa mains droite, et avec une certaine appréhension, but une gorger. La transformation était parfaite. Slughorne le felicita:

\- Je croise nous avons un gagnant. Mr Peverel à concoter une potions parfaite. Il remporte donc la récompense. Approchez vous. N'ayez pas peur.

Harry lâcha du regard la dernier fiole sur laquelle était écrit le nom de Gabrielle. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Quand elle avalera cette potions, le Philtre d'Amour fonctionnera sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus la prévenir et agir maintenant pouvait le mettre dans une situation délicate. Il rejoignit impuissant le professeur Slughorne qui le pris par les épaule.

\- Et voilà notre gagnant.

Il donna à Harry le petit flacon contenant la chance liquide en prenant la pose, comme ci il s'attendait à ce qu'on les prennes ne photos.

\- Oh... Mais je voie qu'il reste une dernière potion. Miss Delacour, si vous le voulez bien.

Harry aurait voulue lui hurler de ne pas le faire. Pourtant, elle le fit avec bravoure en avalant d'un coup le contenue de la fiole. Pendant quelque secondes il ne se passa rien. Puis, sans prévenir, Gabrielle s'elanca en direction de Harry et se jeta dans ses bras. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvre qui le rendit toute chose. Il lui fallu un temps considérable pour se débarrasser d'elle.

\- C'est lui que j'aime... dit Gabrielle en transe. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

\- C'est un Philtre d'amour ! s'exclama inutilement le professeur Slughorne. Je maîtrise la situation. De Nauchatelle, prenais cette antidote et conduisait la à l'infirmerie. Et Monsieur de Nauchatelle, 50 points en moins pour Serpentard et une semaine de plus de retenue. Maintenant sortez. Tous.

Alexandre pris Gabrielle par le bras et l'antidote dans l'autre. Il força physiquement la jeune française à le suivre et sortit de la salle de classe avant tous le monde. Harry, lui, était pétrifié. Il allait faire regretter son geste à Alexandre. Mais le pire était qu'il venait d'embrasser une fille de onze ans alors qu'il en avait dix huit. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que son corp avait rajeunie, car il n'arrêtait pas de penser au goût fantastique qu'avait les lèvre de Gabrielle. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. C'était interdit.

Harry fila de la salle de cour de Potions, remonta les escaliers pour atterrir dans le Hall d'entrée. Puis, pris un passage secret qui le mena non loin de la salle sur demande. Il demanda un endroit ou il pourrait être seul. La porte apparue et Harry la franchis. Des qu'il fus à l'intérieur, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son crâne. Il n'avait jamais lancé de sortilège d'amnésie sur lui même, mais c'était une situation d'urgence. Il respira un grand coup et prononça :

\- Oubliette!


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le Mystérieux Questionnaire

Besoins d'un ou d'une bêta !

RaR :

adenoide : Que fais Alexandre un Poudlard ? Et bien il a onze ans donc il a le droit d'y être. Ce personnage n'est pour le moment qu'un farceur qui veut impliquer Harry dans toute ses blague. Je te promet que ce personnage aura beaucoup plus d'importance par la suite. Tous sera expliqué en temps voulue.

En ce qui concerne la relation Gabrielle/Harry, elle aura bien lieux. Je suis d'accord que Harry a onze ans comme Gabrielle. Il a le corps d'un enfant de onze ans mais à conservé ses capacité d'adulte de dix huit ans. Cette relation est donc compliquer à mettre en place et demande un peu de temps. Voilà j'espère avoir repondue à tes interrogations.

reitei : merci beaucoup, j'ai hâte de vous présenter la fic complète.

Karozthor the Necromagus : Oui j'ai bien conscience de mes faiblesse, je cherche toujours un ou une bêta. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Voilà la suite. J'espère que certaine explication ne sont pas trop vague. Signaler le moi et je corrigerais.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Merlin... Je ne sais plus où me mettre... C'est horrible... Alexandre va me le payer !

Harry et Gabrielle attendait devant la classe de défense contre les force du mal, avec les autres Serdiagle. Le professeur Gremburry ayant refusé de mélanger les Maison lors de ses cours. Gabrielle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux et s'excuser depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Harry avait un mal de crâne atroce. Il s'était réveillé dans la salle sur demande, la baguette magique a la mains. Il avait complètement oublié les deux heure du cours de potion. En déambulant dans les couloirs, Harry avait imaginé plusieurs conclusion qui l'avait mené à se réveiller sans ses souvenirs. Sois il s'était cogner contre quelques chose dans la salle va et vient. Sois quelqu'un l'avait agresser. Sois il s'était lancé le sortilège d'amnésie. Les trois idées était toute plus farfelue les une que les autres. Mais il était devant une Gabrielle qui se confondait d'excuse et un Alexandre absent.

\- Gabrielle, j'ai trébucher la tête la première tout à l'heure dans les escaliers... Je cois que j'ai une amnésie passagère. Je ne me souviens plus du cours de potion. Alors, si tu voulais bien m'expliquer...

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Rien du tous ?

\- Non. Absolument rien.

\- C'est peut être mieux ainsi...

\- Tu ne va rien me dire ? Et notre amitié ?

\- Tu me cache bien des chose au sujet de la nuit dernière...

\- Je te raconterais tous après les cours. Mais je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé. Deal ?

\- Deal.

Gabrielle ne smeblait pas très heureuse de devoir parler de ce qui était arrivé en cours de Potion. Harry remis ça à plus tard. Il avait plus important en tête. Le cours du professeur Gremburry. Il devait découvrir si elle avait un lien avec le Mangemort qui l'avait attaquer. Harry ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la voler et le professeur Gremburry apparue dans l'encadrement. Elle avait de long cheveux blond et une robe de sorcière à la mode. Harry était presque certain qu'elle lisait sorcière hebdo. Elle les invita à entrée en silence. Pour satisfaire Gabrielle, Harry s'installa au premier rang.

C'était un cours en catimignie qu'il allait suivre. Il n'était que cinq Serdaigle de première année. Gremburry rejoignit son bureau. Un tas de feuille attendait d'être distribué. Harry craignait que cela ne soit une sorte de test de compétence.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Dans mon cours il n'y aura pas de livre inutile, ni d'interrogation écrite. Vous n'aurez besoin que de votre baguette et du cran, beaucoup de cran. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les force du mal. Même si Voldemort à était tué, la disparition de Harry Potter montre que les ténèbres ne sont jamais bien loin. Pour connaitre ces force obscur, je devrait vous les montrez. Certain auront peur pendant ce cours, d'autre ce montrerons de parfait chasseur de mage noire. Pour commencé, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous et vos connaissance en matière de magie de défense et de magie noire. Voici le seul document que vous aurez à remplir durant l'année scolaire. Miss... Delacour. Veuillez distribué cinqq de ces questionnaire.

Gabrielle se leva avec appréhension. Pour Harry le professeur Gremburry avait fais bonne impression. Pas besoin de livre, juste de sa baguette magique. C'était exactement le type de cours qu'il apprécié. Et il n'avait rien d'illégal dans les paroles de son professeur. Gabrielle lui tendis un questionnaire et distribua le reste au autre Serdaigle.

Harry posa les yeux sur la première feuille. Nom. Prénom. Adresse. Sort de défense connue. Cette page n'était rien d'autre qu'une fiche pour mieux connaître ses élève. Harry sur Ola le reste du questionnaire sans vraiment le lire. C'était basique et enfantin. Il répondis avec des réponse qu'il aurait mis à l'âge de onze ans. Tous paraissait normal, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une question qui n'avait pas sa place ici. N'y nul part, d'ailleurs.

Que savez vous des Horcruxe ? (Décrivez les ou si vous ne savait pas, passez la question.)

Quel professeur de défense contre les force du mal demanderait à ses élève, surtout des première années, ce qu'il connaissait des Horcruxe ? C'était la magie la plus noir et la plus tabou du monde de la magie. Très peu de personnes était au courant de leurs existence. Alors si il s'agissait de les décrire...

Harry ne comprenait pas où voulais en venir le professeur Gremburry. Était-ce un test pour detecter les futur mage noir en puissance ou juste une question anodine. Il n'y avait rien de banale lorsque l'ont abordait le sujet des Horcruxe. Harry décida de jouer le jeux quitte à se faire démasquer. Il écrivit :

Un Horcuxe est un morceau d'âme que le sorcier c'est arraché de force. Le morceau est conservé dans un objet de tels sorte que quand le corp du sorcier est détruit, il continue à vivre au travers de l'Horcuxe. Pour créer un Horcuxe, il faut réalisé le pire acte qu'il soit, assassiner quelqu'un. Les Horcuxe peuvent être détruit grâce au venin de Basilic ou au Feudemons.

Harry leva sa plume, satisfait. Si le professeur Gremburry ne l'appelait pas à la fin du cours, il n'avait alors rien compris à la question. Très peu de personnes pouvait fournir une description aussi détaillée des Horcuxe. Deux heure plus tard, Gremburry se leva.

\- Vous devriez avoir terminer. Miss Delacour, si vous le voulez bien.

Gabrielle ramassa cette étrange questionnaire et le porta jusque dans les mains du professeur Gremburry.

\- Pendant que je lis vos questionnaire, vous allez vous entraîner avec la protection la plus basique. Je parle du sort du bouclier, Protego. Comme vous ne connaissez encore aucun sort, vous allez vous entraîner avec les coussins à votre disposition. Il y aura un lanceur de sort et quatre élèves qui s'occuperont des coussins. Si vous réussissez, le coussins sera propulsé loin de vous. Vous pouvez commencez.

Il y eut le bruit typique d'un râclement de chaise. Gabrielle fus choisit en première pour lancer le sort. Harry, un coussins à la main, ne quittais plus le professeur Gremburry du regard alors que celle ci était plongée dans les questionnaires. Il attendais qu'elle lise sa réponse sur les Hocruxe.

\- Aller Merlin ! C'est ton tour !

Toujours absorbé par le professeur Gremburry, Harry ne fis pas attention à la force avec laquelle il lança le coussin. Par miracle, Gabrielle réussie son sortilège et Harry reçu le coussin en pleine tête. Il trébucha en arrière et atterie sur les fesses. Elle était doué cette Delacour.

\- Désolé Merlin... Je ne pensais pas réussir...

\- 10 point pour Serdaigle avec ce magnifique sort du bouclier. Soyez plus réactif, Mr Peverel.

Gabrielle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait lancer le sort du bouclier après seulement trois essais. Harry attrapa sa main pour se relever. Un regard vers Gremburry lui permis de la voir entouré quelque chose sur un parchemin annexe.

\- Pas de problèmes, Gabrielle. C'est à mon tour je suppose.

Harry pris la place de Gabrielle. Il était prêt à impressionner le professeur Gremburry. Une élève de Serdaigle lança timidement un coussin dans sa direction. Harry était prêt.

\- Protegeo !

Le cousins fut propulser contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle. Tous les Serdaigle applaudissèrent devant une tel performance. Le professeur Gremburry leva les yeux de ces questionnaires un instant pour observer Harry.

\- Félicitation, Mr Peverel. C'était un sortilège puissant auquel nous avons eut le droit. 20 points pour Serdaigle. Continuez.

Gremburry retourna à ses fiches tandis que Harry fut déçue du si peu d'attention qu'il avait eut. Pour ses camarades, la donne était différente. Ils étaient tous impressionner par cette démonstrations de force. Harry s'en voulue un peu d'en avoir montré autant.

Les essais se mutiplièrent, mais aucun autre Serdaigle ne parvint à lancer le sortilège du Bouclier. Au bout de deux heures, le professeur Gremburry mis un questionnaire de côté et rangea les autres dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle se leva et les congedia.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé. Deux réussite sur trois, je dois dire que je suis honoré d'avoir un groupe aussi performant. Maintenant, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais vous parlez de la suite du programme. Dans un mois, nous organiserons un Battle Royale. Il s'agit d'une compétition entre chaque élève de cette classe. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas mortel. Un simple sortilège d'endormissement suffira. Le vainqueur remportera la meilleur note et un cours particulier avec moi. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry était à la fois déçu et heureux. Gremburry n'avait fais aucune allusion au questionnaire mais il avait une chance d'avoir un cours particuliers avec elle en remportant le Battle Royal. La nouvelle de la competion réjouis aussi ses camarades, notamment, Gabrielle.

\- Si je pouvais gagner, même ma sœur serais obliger d'admettre que je suis doué.

\- Fleur te considère comme faible ?

\- Pas vraiment... Elle crois juste que je suis encore cette petite fille impuissante que Harry a sauvé du Lac Noire.

Harry aussi le pensais malgré lui. La réussite de Gabrielle en defense, ainsi que son caractère affirmé, commencé à changer le point de vue que Harry avait d'elle. Tandis qu'il se dirigeais vers la sortie le professeur Gremburry appela Harry.

\- Mr Peverel, pouvez vous venir me voir. J'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

\- Ont se rejoins devant la salle commune, dit Gabrielle. Je t'attendrais ou sinon tu va encore dormir dehors...

Harry dit au revoir à Gabrielle, ferma la porte, et se retourna vers le professeur Gremburry. Elle tenait dans ces longs doigh un exemplaire du questionnaire.

\- Mr Peverel, avant que nous abordion le sujet qui je sais nous intéresse tous les deux, j'aimerais vous faire part de mon point de vue. Je pense, même si il s'agit d'une terrible nouvelle, que Harry Potter est mort le trente et un août. La Directrice, et bientôt, la gazette du sorcier, nous dirons que Harry Potter est en bonne santé mais qu'il se cache pour une raison ou une autre. Ce sont des calomnie. Ces personnes se voiler ont la face, une nouvelle fois. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Car ils ont besoin d'un sauveur, un héros, appelait ça comme vous le voulez. Comme je suis plus pragmatique que mes congénères sorcier, j'ai décidé de menait ma propre enquête. Je cherche le sorcier ou la sorcière capable d'être l'héritier de Harry Potter. Ce premier cours n'était qu'un premier test que vous avez relevé haut la main.

\- La Directrice est elle au courant que vous parlez d'Horcruxe à des premières années ? J'en doute. Ce que vous faite est illégal. De plus, vous n'avez aucune preuve que Harry Potter est mort.

\- Je ne crois pas que la Directrice serait très heureuse d'apprendre vos connaissances très étendue sur la magie la plus noire de notre monde.

Gremburry et Harry se lancèrent des éclairs invisible. Une menace contre une menace. Le professeur Gremburry était devenue l'ennemi numéro un de Harry. Pourquoi avait elle besoin d'un nouvelle élue ? À quoi cela pourrait lui être utile ? Harry ne croyais pas à son discours philanthrope. Beaucoup de sorcier avait fais énormément de mal pour le plus grand bien. Ça ne changerais pas, même avec le décès de Voldemort.

\- Puis-je savoir d'ou vous provienne la connaissance poussé des Horcuxe ?

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question.

\- Je voie. Je parle de ce que je sais et vous me répondrez après. D'accord, j'accepte. Je connais l'existence des Horcuxe depuis quelque mois. Tous à commencé l'orsque j'ai rencontré Serverus Rogue, le faux Mangemort. Le plus grand collaborateur de Albus Dumbledore. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un simple Mangemort. Je me faisait passé pour l'une des leur dans l'objectif d'en apprendre plus sur la magie noire et ainsi, pouvoir mieux la contrer. J'ai vite compris que Voldemort prévoyait d'assassiner l'enfant de Lily et James Potter Cependant, je l'ai lue dans ces yeux. Il aimait Lily Evan. Rogue avait bon être un Oclumens d'élite, il y a des chose qu'ont ne peut pas cacher.

\- Vous connaissiez donc Rogue. Je ne voie pas en quoi cela vous a mis sur la piste des Horcuxe.

\- Soyez patient, Mr Peverel. Pour mieux comprendre les art sombre je me suis intéressé au secret de Voldemort. Comment avait-il put devenir immortel ? Cela m'a conduit à mai 1998, le jour de sa mort. C'est Harry Potter lui même qui a utilisait le terme Horcuxe lors de son discours dans la grande salle. J'ai attendue que tous le monde sois occupé et je suis allé dans le bureau du Directeur. Si je voulais connaître tous les secret de Rogue, je devais me plonger dans ces souvenir. Une fois dans la pensine, des années de recherche n'aurait pas put m'en apprendre autant. Voldemort avait créer sept Horcuxe. Mais je ne vous apprend rien au vue de votre visage dénué de toute surprise. Par contre, il existe un secret que seul Harry Potter et ses deux amis savent : Il existait un huitième Horcuxe.

Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il ne c'était pas attendue à une tel révélation de la part du professeur Gremburry. Elle avait chercher pendant des années des informations sur les Horcuxe. Mais dans quel but... Soudain, un éclair de génie parcouru ses pensée. Mais oui !

\- Vous avez tous cela pour connaître l'identité de l'héritier de Harry Potter. En effet, si quelqu'un avait connaissance du huitième Horcuxe, alors il serait forcément très proche de Harry.

\- Brillante déduction, Mr Peverel. Je savais que Harry Potter finirait par mourir. Vous me comprenez maintenant ? Tous ce que j'ai fais est pour le bien être de notre société.

\- J'ai une dernière question professeur. Pourquoi m'avoir révéler l'existence du huitième Horcuxe ? Je n'en ai pas parler dans le questionnaire.

\- Simplement parce que l'année ne fais que commencer. Vous avez montré des aptitudes qui me font penser que vous pourriez potentiellement être l'héritier de Harry Potter. Nous verrons vos résultat dans un mois, lors de la Battle Royal. Mais vous restez un première année, avec des prédisposition en défense certes, mais un première année comme même. Nous reparlerons de tous ça dans un mois, si vous l'emportez.

Harry souhaita une bonne soirée au professeur Gremburry et se dirigea vers la tour des Serdaigle la tête pleine de nouvelle informations. Alors Gremburry n'était pas l'ennemie que Harry croyait. Elle voulais redonné espoir au monde magique en leurs proposant un nouvelle Elue. Il y avait juste une erreur dans son équation. Harry Potter était vivant. Il avait survécu. Ce qui faisait tomber son plan à l'eau.

Malgré l'aspect philanthropique de l'objectif du professeur Gremburry, Harry avait du mal à croire une personne qui avait délibérément fréquentait des Mangemort. Cherchait elle la gloire ? La reconnaissance ? Quelle était son véritable but ? Harry n'avait pas plus d'information à sa disposition. Son seul moyen était de remporter le Battle Royal dans un mois.

Harry se demandait si il arriverait à s'en sortir tous seul. Il s'était promis de n'implique personne mais il se sentais dépassé par l'épreuve qui lui faisait face. À qui pouvait il en parler ? Il ne devait ni compromettre sa couverture, ni mettre en danger la personne. Il pensa d'abord à Hermione. Il pourrait lui révélé qu'il était Harry Potter et partagé avec elle sa conversation avec le professeur Gremburry. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'une mauvaise option. Harry était sur d'être dans le viseur de Gremburry. Si il contactait Hermione, elle finirait par être au courant et deviner sa véritable identité. La Directrice n'étais pas non plus une bonne idée. Même si Harry pourrait ainsi accéder à toute la puissance de l'ordre du Phénix, il était encore trop tôt pour tous lui dire. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui passerait inaperçu... Elle.

Harry ne voulais pas mettre la vie d'un enfant en danger. Il n'était pas aussi fou. Cependant, personne ne douterais d'elle. Elle serait la partenaire ideal dont il avait besoin. Il avait pris sa décision.

Harry accéléra le pas. Il était déjà passé vingt heure. Sa conversation avec Gremburry et son introspection avaient fais défilé le temps à une vitesse folle. Son estomac grogner. Mais il étais trop tard pour aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Gabrielle devait être sûrement rentré dans la salle commune. C'était impossible pour Harry qu'elle ai attendu si longtemps après lui.

Pourtant, au detour d'un couloir de la tour nord, elle était la, adossée au mur de l'entrée de la salle commune et regardant, les yeux fatigué, le mur d'en face. Il y avait un petit panier en oseille à côté d'elle. En voyant Harry arrivé, elle se leva, un aire joyeux s'affichant sur son doux visage.

\- Tu en a mis du temps... dit Gabrielle d'un ton faussement vexé. J'ai eu le temps d'aller chercher à manger. Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je me suis perdue. Trois fois.

Puis, il prit une pronfonde inspiration et déclara :

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Gabrielle.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Prêt du Feu

Besoin d'un ou d'une bêta !

Harry et Gabrielle étaient rentrer dans la salle commune après que la jeune française ai résolue aisément l'énigme. Ils s'étaient installés au même endroit que la soirée précédente, sur le canapé, prêt du feu. Gabrielle avait donné un jolie tas de sandwich à Harry qui se régaler.

\- Tu as dit que l'ont devait parler, commença Gabrielle un peu tendus. Tu veux dire à propos de ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin en cours de Potions ? Tu te souviens de tous ?

Harry ignorer toujours pourquoi il ne se rappelait pas des deux heures de Potions. Ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet qu'il voulait aborder, mais ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de commencer par là.

\- Non, je n'ai aucun souvenirs. Tu m'as dit que tu me dirais de quoi il en était si je repondais à tes questions.

\- C'est vraie. J'aimerais d'abord savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas sur la liste des élèves admis à Poudlard.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas censé venir au château. Les choses se sont précipité.

Harry avait pris la décision de ne pas tous dire à Gabrielle. Pour la protéger.

\- Normalement, mes parents auraient dû s'occuper de mon éducation magique, mais comme tu le sais, ils ont disparue dans un tragique accident.

Harry marqua une pause le temps que Gabrielle assimilé ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'étais pas sur la liste. Poudlard n'étais pas au courant de ton arrivé ?

\- Exact. Je me suis retrouvé seul deux jours avant la rentrée. Ensuite, tu connais la suite. La Directrice a accepté que je passe sous le Choixpeau et j'ai choisie d'être répartie à Serdaigle.

\- Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau ne t'as pas répartie ?

Harry réfléchissa un instant. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Gabrielle la vérité à ce propos.

\- Aucune. Celon le Choixpeau je posséderait les qualité des quatre Maison. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a agit de cette manière avec moi.

\- Je te crois, sincèrement.

Gabrielle tourna un doigts dans ses cheveux blond argenté. Elle était nerveuse.

\- Tu me dois des explications, Gabrielle.

\- Je t'en pris Merlin, ne m'en veut pas. C'est entièrement la faute de ce maudits Nauchatelle. Nous étions en cours de Potions quand ce grand immature a versé dans l'un des chaudrons, un philtre d'amour. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il a mis un morceau de toi à l'intérieur.

\- Je commence à comprendre...

\- C'est moi qui est bue le philtre. J'ai dit des mots que je ne pensais pas... Et... Et... Je t'ai embrasser. Oh, je suis terriblement gêner ! Ont j'embrasse pas ses amis...

Harry avait embrasser Gabrielle. Enfin, c'était plutôt l'inverse en vérité. Mais ça ne changeait pas le faite qu'il ai échangé un baiser avec une fille de onze ans. Il admit que c'était grave. Cependant, un détails lui échappé encore. Pourquoi aurait il effacer sa mémoire ? Il aimé Ginny. C'était une certitude. Une déplaisante image lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'avais comme même pas apprécié ? Non. C'était trop ridicule pour y songer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Gabrielle. Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler et comme tu me l'as si bien dit, la faute revient à Nauchatelle. Il n'arrête pas de me faire participer à ses farce plus débile les unes que les autres.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous somme amis, dit Harry avec un sourire franc. Enfaîte, j'ai un autre sujet à aborder avec toi.

Gabrielle se détendit un peu et se rapprocha de Harry pour mieux l'écouter.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tous dit. Il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai rencontré Harry Potter. Je ne l'avais vue jusqu'à présent que sur des photos dans la gazette du sorcier. Ce jours là, il avait finit par accepté de dédicacer le livre qui raconte toute ses aventure, son autobiographie. J'étais dans la file d'attente, prêt à me faire signer mon exemplaire, quand brusquement, il c'est levé et m'a conduit dans l'arrière boutique. Il m'a alors révélé la vérité sur son périple d'un an à travers l'Angleterre. Cette autobiographique n'était qu'une pièce montée pour cacher quelque chose de dangereux, très dangereux. Tu te souviens du questionnaire du professeur Gremburry ?

\- La première partie était très simple, mais la secondes était remplis de questions étrange sur ce qui est sûrement des artefacts de magie noire. Qu'elle est le rapport ?

\- Justement, toute mon explication vient de ce bout de papier. La question qui nous intéresse était sur la dernière page. Celle qui demander de décrire un Horcruxe.

\- Je me rappelle ! J'ai répondus que je n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Attend Merlin... Ne me dit pas que tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?!

\- La famille Peverel est une très ancienne Maison. Elle possède des connaissances qui son transmis de génération en génération. Les Horcruxe en font partie.

Gabrielle commençait à craindre la suite du discours de Harry. Il était loin d'être l'enfant de onze ans qu'elle avait rencontré sur le chemin de traverse. Sa maturité déconcertante venait sûrement d'une éducation magique renforcé.

\- Je veux savoir, Merlin. Dit moi ce qu'est un Horcruxe.

\- J'admire ton courage, Gabrielle. Les Horcruxe font partie des force les plus obscur de notre monde. Un Horcruxe est un morceau d'âme qu'un sorcier s'est arraché pour l'enfermer dans un objet. Si le corp du sorcier meurt, il continuera à vivre à travers l'Horcruxe. Voici le secret de l'immortalité. Voici ce que je savais avant de rencontrer Harry.

\- Je saisis le fonctionnement des Horcruxe. Mais comment fait on pour arraché une partie de son âme ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Gabrielle lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle était déterminé.

\- Il faut assassiné quelqu'un de sang froid.

\- C'est horrible ! Alors ça veut dire que...

-... Voldemort avait créé un Horcruxe, compléta Harry. La suite de mon histoire vient de Harry. Il m'a raconter qu'il risquerait peut être sa vie un jour. Ainsi, Harry m'a confié la tâche de lui succéder si jamais il venait à disparaître. Voldemort n'avait pas créé un Horcruxe, mais sept. Harry à finit par tous les détruire, avant de se rendre compte qu'il en rester un. Un Horcruxe qui vivait en lui depuis dix sept longue années. Son sacrifice à permis de le détruire redonnant forme humaine à Voldemort. Tu connais la suite.

\- Attend un peu, Merlin. Quel est l'intérêt de confier un tel secret à un enfant de onze ans ?

\- La discrétion. Il savait de quelle famille je venais. Les Peverel ne lui étais pas inconnue. Il m'a confié une tâche. Si jamais il devait lui arrivait malheur, je devais reprendre le flambeau et retrouver son agresseur.

\- C'est beaucoup trop... Nous ne somme que des enfants. Comment compte tu lutter contre un Mangemort qui a réussie à tromper Harry ? Tu vas te faire tuer !

\- C'est un risque à prendre. Mais j'ai un avantage que ce Mangemort ignore. Je possède un pouvoir qui va au-delà de toute magie connu. Je suis désolé, Gabrielle. Je ne peut pas t'en dire plus. Il s'agit de mon seul et unique atout.

\- C'est ridicule, dit Gabrielle, les larmes au yeux. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour nous. Harry n'est qu'un idiot. Il confie le sort du monde à un enfant...

Oui. Harry était un idiot. La moitié de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à Gabrielle était un mensonge. Tous ce qu'il avait réussie à faire était de la rendre triste et malheureuse. Harry Potter n'était pas le hero que tous le monde attendait. C'est grâce à Merlin Peverel qu'il pouvait enfin s'en rendre compte. Timidement, il rapprocha sa mains de celle de Gabrielle. Il la posa sur la sienne comme pendant le cours d'enchantement. Elle le regarda, les yeux encore embrumé par les larmes qui avaient couler.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Gabrielle. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver seul. Si tu accepte de m'aider, tu connaîtra mon objectif en choisissant de rester à Poudlard.

\- Je... C'est très dangereux... Pourtant, je ne peut pas laisser mon ami se débrouiller tous seul. Je veux pas de ton complex du hero. Alors.. Alors je vais t'aider.

Elle retourna sa main pour pouvoir serrer celle de Harry. Une douce chaleur réconfortante remonta de son avant-bras, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Gabrielle etait de son côté.

\- Tu te souviens des Horcruxe. Comme tu l'a vue, le professeur Gremburry et moi avons eut une discussion assez tendus. Sa question n'était qu'un test. Elle a découvert par elle même les Horcruxe. Même le huitième qui était à l'intérieur de Harry. Son objectif est claire. Elle pense que Harry est mort et que le monde magique a besoin d'un nouvelle Élue pour chasser la magie noire d'Angleterre.

\- Elle veut juste nous aider, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Même avec les meilleurs attention nous pouvons faire le mal autour de nous. Je ne pense pas qu'elle agit pour le bien commun, ni pour la gloire. Je crois qu'elle cache qu'elle que chose. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour le découvrir.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Merlin.

Gabrielle se rendit compte trop tard de ses propre mots et ses joue rosirent de nouveau.

\- Tu m'as comprise...

\- Le professeur Gremburry s'attend à ce que je gagne la Battle Royal, dans un mois. Mais nous allons modifier ses plans. Gabrielle, ça sera toi qui sortira vainqueur.

\- C'est audacieux... Je suis partante.

Gabrielle n'avait pas froid au yeux. Si Gremburry était dangereuse, Harry ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'elle ferait subir à sa jeune amie.

\- Je pense t'avoir tous dit, conclua Harry. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me couché.

Quand Harry voulue se lever, il remarqua qu'il serrait toujours main de Gabrielle. Ils rougissèrent tous les deux avant de se lâcher.

\- Et bien... Euh.. À demain.

Harry fit volte face en direction du dortoir des garçon. Il avait réussie à rallier quelqu'un à sa cause. Il ne savais pas encore si cela lui porterait préjudice dans le futur. Une chose était sur, il avait besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil.


	10. Chapitre 9 : L'Alchimiste

Besoin d'un ou d'une bêta !

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une sorte de routine se mit en place. Gabrielle attendait que Harry se lève. Ils allait tous les deux prendre leur petit déjeuner à la grande salle. Ils suivaient les cours de la journée et finnisais dans la salle commune à travailler sur des sortilège ou divers essais. Harry aidait le moins possible Gabrielle, de peur qu'elle ne découvre qui il était vraiment. D'un autres côté, il faisait exprès de commettre des erreurs dans le but d'avoir la moyenne. Une semaine passa.

Les cours du professeur Gremburry devenait de plus en plus pratique. Il n'avait jamais vue aucun professeur de défense apprendre autant de sort à des élève en si peu de temps. Durant son dernier cours, elle avait fais la démonstration du sortilège de Feudemons, dans une bulle magiquement protéger. Quoi qu'il pensait de Gremburry, Harry était impressionner par la puissance du maléfice. Elle ne lui parla plus en privé et n'evoqua jamais ses projets de nouveaux.

Au bout de deux semaines, Alexandre avait finit ses retenue et vont s'installer à la table des Serdaigle pendant le repas du midi. Il afficher toujour cette aire provocateur et sur de lui. Seulement, ont ne pouvais que constater qu'il en avait finit avec les farce. La plupart de l'école était mitigé à se sujet. Les étudiant le voyaient comme le digne successeur de Fred et George. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Alexandre formenter un nouveau coup en douce et Harry c'était fais la promesse de mettre fin à la farce avant qu'elle ne commence. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau mêler à ses blague puérile.

\- Je suis un homme libre ! s'exclama Alexandre qui s'était assis entre Harry et Gabrielle. Libre comme l'aire ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie Merlin ?

\- Non et je préfère ne pas le savoir.

\- Notre duo va se réformer pour la plus grande farce qu'est connue Poudlard !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit...

Mais Alexandre était déjà partie. Harry doublera it d'attention a present. Il avait assez à faire avec Gabrielle et leurs plan pour tromper le professeur Gremburry. Chaque soir, après qu'ils étaient certain que tous les membres de leur Maison était partie se coucher, Harry entraîner Gabrielle à des sortilège de première année. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait décidé d'apprendre à Gabrielle le sortilège de désarmement. Un sort très efficace dans les condition du Battle Royal de Gremburry.

Harry avait sortit sa propre baguette magique et faisait face à Gabrielle.

\- Tu tourne ta baguette de cette manière et tu prononcé haut et fort : Expeliarmus. Si tu réussis, la baguette de ton adversaire s'envole droit dans tes mains.

\- Tu es à peine dans la moyenne dans tous les autres matières mais en défense contre les force du mal, tu te débrouille comme un chef.

\- Dans la famille Peverel, nous nous entrainons très tôt à nous défendre des force obscure. Voilà pourquoi j'ai quelque capacité. Mais je suis certain que tu peux y arriver aussi.

La première tentative se solda par un lamentable échec. La Baguette de Gabrielle avait sauter de sa main pour atterrir sur son petit nez. Harry l'encouragea et quand l'aiguille de l'horloge approcha de minuit, il laissa sa baguette lui échapper. Dans les fait, il avait souhaité que Gabrielle réussisse. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était toujours le maître de l'autre baguette.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble à peaufiner leur tactique en vue du Battle Royal. La réussite de cette mission dépendrait uniquement su courage de Gabrielle. Et d'un peu de chance. Harry avait toujours son flacon de chance liquide au fond de sa bourse en peau de Moke. Il pensais le conserver pour approcher l'alchimiste de Poudlard.

Harry du attendre la fin du mois de septembre pour enfin entrer en contacte avec lui. Le professeur Têtebout enseigner l'alchimie aux étudiant de sixième et septième année. Il était donc très difficile à approcher par un première année. Mais, après avoir observer les va et vient devant sa salle de cours, Harry réussit à se glisser derrière un élève de dix sept ans, pour se faufiler dans la classe.

Le professeur Têtebout était là. Il rangerai divers document dans son sac et s'apprêtait sûrement à partir. Quand il aperçue enfin Harry, il se figea sur place. Il n'avait plus aucun cheveux et portait une blouse blanche moldu.

\- Que faite vous ici ?! Ce cours est réservé à l'élite de Poudlard. Vous devriez pas être ici. Partez !

Le professeur Têtebout s'était exprimé si violemment que Harry en perdais son latin. Il sursauta et voulue déguerpir le plus loin possible de cette alchimiste de malheur.

\- J'ai quelques question à vous posez. Il paraît que vous êtes le meilleur alchimiste après Nicolas flamelle.

\- La flatterie ne vous mènera null part, mon enfant. Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour comprendre les arcanes de l'alchimie. Je vous ai accordé du temps, alors partez avant que je prévienne votre directeur de Maison.

Harry se maudits d'avoir rajeunie. Si il s'était présenté au professeur Têtebout dans sa véritable apparence, il aurait vendu la mèche sans aucun problème. Sauf que Harry avait onze ans.

\- Attendez ! Et si je peut vous prouver que j'ai le talent nécessaire pour entendre votre divine parole. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de répondre à mes questions ?

Le professeur Têtebout sembla plongée dans ses pensées, comme ci quelqu'un avait appuyer sur le bouton off derrière son crâne degarnie.

\- Très bien. J'accepte de vous tester. Je vous pose une seul condition. Si vous réussissez, je répondrais à toute vos question.

\- Dite moi ce que je dois faire, professeur.

\- Une pierre philosophale.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il était sur d'avoir mal entendue. Le professeur Tetebout voulais qu'il fabrique une pierre philosophale.

\- Je ne vous demande pas une pierre parfaite comme celle de Nicolas Flamel. Mais seulement un prototype capable de produire au moins une goutte d'elixir de longue vie. Si vous y arrivez, vous aurez toute mon attention. Mais il est clairement impossible qu'un première année réalise une pierre, même défaillante.

Harry était sortie du bureau du professeur Têtebout complètement déprimé. Une pierre philosophale... Et puis quoi encore ? Comment diable allait il en fabriquer une ? Il n'y connaissait rien en alchimie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un maximum d'ouvrage sur le sujet. Il alla ensuite à la salle sur demande ou il commenda un pièce pour produire une pierre philosophale. Comme par enchantement, une porte apparue.

À l'intérieur, Harry découvrir un véritable petit laboratoire. La salle lui avait même fournis une bibliothèque remplis de livre ayant comme sujet la pierre. Il faudrait des semaine à Harry pour apprendre les bases de l'alchimie. Et des mois si il voulait créer une pierre philosophale. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir terminer avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Harry remis son projet d'alchimie pour plus tard. Nous étions début octobre et le fameux Battle Royal des premier année de Serdaigle était sur le point de débuté. Avec la permission de la Directrice, le professeur Gremburry avait créer un immense dôme magique dans le parc de Poudlard. Gremburry avait choisit un biome de type forêt pour lancer les hostilité.

Le jours venue, les cinq premières années de Serdaigle se reunirent tôt le matin devant le dôme. Le professeur Gremburry les attendait avec de nouveau uniforme. Elle commença sont spitch de bienvenue :

\- Mes chère premiere années, le sort à décidé que se serait vous qui commencerait cette série de Battle Royal innofensif. Votre but est simple : être le dernier à tenir debout. Vous commencerez chacun et chacune des point à égale distance. Une fois que vous aurezi franchis le dôme, votre seuls chance de sortir sera l'abandon ou la victoire. Ces tenue que je tiens dans mes bras ont était conçue par le Département des Mystère, elles vous permettront de mieux vous protéger des température local. Enfin, comme vous l'avez observer, des écran géant

Chapitre 9 : L'Alchimiste (2)

Ont était installé pour permettre à nos nombreux spectateurs qui se sont déplacé de suivre vos duel à l'intérieur du Dôme. Prenez vos tenue, allez vous changez dans la tente et rejoignez votre point de départ. Que la chance soit avec vous.

Comme Harry était trop concentré par son plan pour piéger le professeur Gremburry, il n'avait pas fais attention à la foule d'étudiant de toute année qui c'était réuni. Ils étaient assis en tailleur dans l'herbe et observer les écrans qui présenter les candidats.

Il y avait Merlin Peverel, le meilleur élève de défense, Gabrielle Delacour, la seconde élève de défense, Alicia Macceder, très doué un sortilège, Thomas Debugue, un potioniste dans l'âme et enfin celui que l'ont présente comme le plus faible des cinq, Medih Baourat.

En se rendant à la tente qui avait été installé pour l'occasion près du Dôme, Harry aperçue au loin plusieurs connaissances. Il vue pour commencer Alexandre entrain de prendre les paris avec des septième années devant le regard courroucé d'Hermione qui veillait au grain. Ensuite, il la vue. Ses cheveux roux se balançant avec le vent, ses tâche de rousseur qui la rendais si belle et enfin ce visage qui l'avait fais tombé amoureux. Ginny Weasley était venue le voir. Rectification. Ginny Weasley était venue voir le Battle Royal. Son cœur se serra quand il entra dans la tente.

Chacun des cinq candidats avait un espace pour se changer. Alors que Harry se changeait, il entendit Gabrielle lui chuchotait :

\- Ont va s'en sortir, Merlin ? Tu pense que notre plan peut fonctionner ?

\- J'ai une bonne idée en tête. Je ne laisserais pas Gremburry faire de Poudlard son petit laboratoire à héros. J'ai confiance en toi, Gabrielle. N'oublie pas le sort que je t'ai appris.

\- Merci Merlin. Je ferais de mon mieux pour t'épauler.

Une fois leurs tenue enfiler, une espèce de combinaison moulante noir avec un étui pour ranger sa baguette magique, les cinq Serdaigle se separerent pour rejoindre les points de départs que l'on leurs avaient assigné. Harry n'avait pas put prendre sa bourse en peau de Moke. Le professeur Gremburry avait rapidement détecter le sortilège auquel elle était soumis. Harry ne tarda pas à arrivé au point de rendez vous. Devant lui s'étendait le Dôme. Plus loin encore, une forêt vierge. Il entendit la voie magiquement modifié de Gremburry annonçait :

\- Dans trois... Deux... Un... Vous pouvez commencez.

Harry ne reflichissa pas une seconde et plongea la tête la premier dans le Dôme. La Battle Royal pouvait commencé.


	11. Chapitre 10 : À l'Interieur du Dôme

Recherche un bêta ou une bêta !

RaR

Sxarlin : Oui Luna est OOC, je le trouvais moi même en l'écrivant. Je modifierer ça une fois la fic finis. Une sorte de V2

Une fois les limites du Dôme franchis, Harry se retrouva dans la forêt vierge qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt. Il se retourna et constata que le parc de Poudlard avait disparue. Il n'y avait plus que des arbre et des fougères à perte de vue. Il etait temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Il sortie sa baguette magique de son étuis et la pointa droit devant lui. Puis, il leva la tête en direction du ciel et cria :

\- Je ne vous laisserez pas transformer Poudlard comme vous le souhaitez ! Maintenant, disparaisse de ma vue ! Finit Incantatum !

Harry pensa d'abord qu'il avait échoué. Sans prévenir, une caméra magique tomba de l'arbre juste à ses pied dans un bruit de fracas métallique qui se répercute dans tous les environ. Le professeur Gremburry venait de perdre ses yeux et ses oreille. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il enchaîna avec :

\- Pointe au nord !

Sa baguette magique tournoya sur elle même avant de s'arrêter, fixnat le centre du Dôme. Et mince, pensa Harry. Ce n'était pas prévue. Mais il pouvait utilisé tous les sortilèges qu'il souhaitait maintenant que le système de surveillance magique n'était plus. Il garda sa baguette à la mains, restant en alerte. Il quitta ensuite les lieux dans la direction indiquer par sa baguette.

Tandis qu'il se frayer un chemins dans la forêt, Harry se demanda si il n'étais pas là tête à abattre. Depuis plus d'un mois, il excellait en défense contre les force du mal jusqu'à devenir le meilleur élève dans cette matières. Les trois autres Serdaigle c'était peut être mis en tête de s'allier temporairement pour le prendre par surprise. Il devait rester sur ces gardes.

Seulement, à mesure qu'il progresser parmi les feuillage, il ne trouva aucune âme vivante. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort. Il angoissé d'être encore une fois tombé dans un piège. Dix minutes plus tard il atteignit la lisière de la forêt qui donnait sur une grande clairière circulaire. Il se cacha à l'abri d'un buisson et attendit.

Rien d'extraordinaire ne se produisit. Où se trouvaient les autres ? Et Gabrielle ? Il l'avait vue maîtriser le sortilège qui indiquer le nord. Elle aurait dû traversait la clairière depuis longtemps. À moins qu'elle ne se cache, comme lui. Si c'était le cas, il devait la rejoindre. Mais comment traverser une clairière à découvert ? Il avait sa petite idée. Elle n'était pas sans risque. Pourtant, c'etait sa seul chance de rejoindre Gabrielle. Harry pointa sa baguette devant lui, sur le terrain situé dix mètre plus loin. Il prononça la formule suivante :

\- Confringo !

Une petite boule enflammé sortie du bout de sa baguette tels une balle dans un pistolet moldu. Une explosion retentit dans tous les environs. La détonation avait projeter une quantité incroyable de terre. Harry en profita. Il s'elanca dans la clairière, couvert par les morceau de terre volant autour de lui.

Nouvelle explosion. Nouveau passage libre pour Harry. Il continua se stratagème à six reprise pour finir par atteindre l'autre bout de la clairière. Cependant, il controla mal son dernier sort et finis projeter dans un bosquet où il s'ouvrit l'avant bras. Avec douleur, il se retourna vers la clairière pour observer l'étendue des dégât. Ont aurait dit un champs de bataille.

Harry se glissa difficilement du bosquet et il rejoignais le sol dans la douleur. Il observa les alentours, baguette levé. Personne ne vint. Mais où était donc Gabrielle ! Comme pour repondre à sa question, elle surgit de derrière un arbre et courue le rejoindre. En voyant sa blessure, une expression d'horreur s'affichait sur son visage.

\- Tu es blessés, Merlin ? Il faut envoyer des étincelle rouge... Tu ne peut pas continuer avec ses blessures.

\- C'est hors de question ! Ce ne sont que des égratignure. Nous devons continuait. Tu doit gagner pour brouiller les pistes de Gremburry.

\- D'accord... J'ai utilisé le sort que tu m'as appris. Il m'a conduite jusqu'ici. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour traverser la clairière sans me faire voir. J'étais perdue et des explosions ont commencé à retentir.

\- Gabrielle, aide moi à me relever, s'il te plaît.

Harry attrapa la main de Gabrielle en se servant de son bras validé. Il grimaca de douleur.

\- Tu es sur que...?

\- Oui. J'ai un plan pour retrouver nos camarades. Recule toi un peu.

Harry pointa sa baguette magique à l'est et prononça :

\- Hominum Revelio!

Une onde sortie du bout de sa baguette et scanna magiquement le côté ouest du Dôme. Personne. Harry s'apprêtait à s'occuper du coter est quand Gabrielle lui demanda :

\- À quoi sert ce sortilège ?

\- Il permet de révéler la présence humaine dans les environ. La, je vient de faire l'ouest. Maintenant l'est. Hominum Revelio !

Toujours personne. Harry répéta l'opération pour le nord. La conclusion fut la même, il n'y avait personne, ce qui voulait dire...

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Perverl, dit la voie traînant de Thomas.

\- En effet, renchérit Alicia.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, tu es trop monstrueux, conclua Medit.

Harry voulue faire volte face, mais à trois contre un, c'était perdue d'avance. Il choisit la voie de la diplomatie.

\- Expliquez vous, pourquoi est ce si injuste ?

\- Retourner vous lentement et lancer nous vos baguette, dit Thomas.

Harry fit signe à Gabrielle d'obéir. Ils se retournèrent lentement et jetèrent leurs baguette magique au pieds des trois Serdaigle.

\- Alors commençons, enumera Alicia, le sortilège d'annulation que l'on apprend en troisième année, le sortilège explosif, appris en sixième année et enfin Hominum Revelio un sort de très au niveau que seul les meilleur élève de Poudlard arrive à lancer. Ont savait que tu étais doué en défense, mais la, ça frise le ridicule.

\- L'année d'apprentissage d'un sortilège ne vous empêche pas de vous entraîner par vous même. Vous êtes trop scolaire.

\- Et toi, Peverel, tu est trop sur de toi pour un gamin de onze ans.

\- Et alors, c'est quoi la suite ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'ironie. Vous nous endormissez et ensuite vous deciderer à pile ou face qui doit gagner ?

Les trois Serdaigle s'observèrent, une légère tension venait de naître. Harry avait instauré le doute dans leurs esprit.

\- Désolé pour toi Peverel, reprit Thomas, on a déjà décidé quoi faire. Une fois vous deux endormis on courra chacun dans une direction et le jeu pourra reprendre. Tu n'as aucune échappatoire. Avoue ta défaite.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait, dit Harry, c'est un peu de lumière.

Ce n'était pas une phrase lancée au hasard. C'était un code élaboré par Harry et Gabrielle si ils étaient capturé par l'ennemi.

\- Lumos Maxima ! Hurla Harry.

Une très vive lumière apparue au bout de sa baguette qui était au pieds des Serdaigle. Comme prévue, ils furent aveugler par l'eblouissant sortilège de Harry. Lui et Gabrielle se jetèrent dans les haute herbe qui les entourait. Harry brandis son bras en direction de sa baguette et cria : Accio Baguette !

Une fois en main il enchaîna sur trois sortilège de stupéfaction. Il entendit leurs corp toucher le sol, évanouie. Harry pris un grand bole d'aire. Mission accomplie. Il pouvait se détendre car son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

\- Tous va bien, Gabrielle ?

La jeune française sortit des broussailles des épines plein les cheveux. Harry lui sourit. Elle n'était pas belle voir dans cette état.

\- Je vais bien. Et les...

\- Hors d'état de nuire.

Harry s'approcha des corps inconscient des trois Serdaigle. Il pointa sa baguette sur le sommet du crâne de Thomas.

\- Euh... Tu n'envoie pas d'effet étincelles rouge ?

\- Je doit leur effacer la mémoire. Tu les imagine allait raconter à tous le monde que je connais des sorts de haut niveau ?

Gabrielle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Après avoir lancé trois sortilège d'amnésie, Harry lança des étincelles rouge dans le ciel du Dôme.  
Enfin, il se tourna vers Gabrielle.

\- Tu es prête pour le grand final ?

\- Prête.

Ils se pointèrent mutuellement leur baguette magique.

\- Voici notre véritable plan, professeur Gremburry.

Harry prononça en même temps que Gabrielle le sortilège d'endormissement. Chacun d'eux tomba en arrière, le décors tous entier du Dôme s'évanouie en même tant qu'eux.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le Priori Incantatum

Besoin d'un ou d'une Bêta !

Au moment où Harry rouvrit les yeux, il vue Mme Pomfresh agité sa baguette magique au dessus de lui. Il se trouvait dans la tente. Instinctivement, il chercha Gabrielle du regard. Elle était déjà réveiller et serrer sa main. Elle semblait très inquiète. Elle sourira quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé.

\- Ou sont les autres ? Que c'est il passé ?

\- Il vont bien. Mme Pomfresh les a sortit de leurs états d'inconscience.

\- Il vont bien, oui. Si on oublie qu'ils ont subit un sortilège de stupéfaction alors qu'il n'y avait que des élèves de première année dans le Dôme. En ce qui me concerne, j'en ia terminé avec vous, Mr Peverel. Maintenant, c'est à la Directrice à qui il vous faudra donner des explication.

\- La Directrice ?

\- Oui, Merlin. Elle est furieuse, comme le professeur Gremburry. Je crois que notre plan a fonctionné, ajouta-t-elle une fois Mme Pomfresh éloigné.

\- Parfait, repondit Harry avec un sourire.

Harry se releva de son lit de fortune. Il ne trouva pas ses concurrents.

\- Ou sont il ?

\- Avec la Directrice.

Soudan quelqu'un pénétra dans la tente en hurlant :

\- Trois élèves soumis au stupefix ! Des explosion multiple ! Un autre blessé au bras ! Je vous l'avez bien dit, votre expérience était une erreur !

C'était la voie de Minerva McGonagall, la Directrice de Poudlard. Elle était suivie par le professeur Gremburry visiblement dans une colère noire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas annuler mon projets ! C'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre au élève à se défendre ! Vous ne comprenez rien !

\- Je ne comprend rien, vraiment ? Un mot de plus à mon encontre et vous pouvais aller faire vos bagages.

Le professeur Gremburry passa devant Harry et Gabrielle. Elle les pointa aussitôt de son long doigt fin.

\- Ce sont eux ! C'est de leurs faute ! Ils ont tous manigancer pour faire échouer mon projet !

\- Dite plutôt, professeur, que vous avait perdue, dit Harry, amusé par la situation. Aller admettez le. Ce n'est pas si difficile pourtant.

\- Vous avez détruit ce que je voulais créer, Mr Peverel. Mais je ne m'arrêterai pas pour autant. Il existe d'autre solution. Je trouverais, soyez en certain.

\- Ne la provoquer pas, Mr Peverel. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais avoir quelques explications sur ce qu'il c'est produit dans ce Dôme. Votre directeur de maison arrivera bientôt pour vous conduire à mon bureau. Quand à vous, Mme Gremburry suivait moi.

Gremburry adressa à Harry et Gabrielle un regard remplie de folie. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas avant un moment.

Gabrielle fis alors un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fais : elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Harry frisonna au contacte de ses lèvres. Il mis sa main la où elle l'avait embrasser, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Pour te remercier de tous ce que tu as fais pour moi depuis un mois. Merci, Merlin.

\- Ahah... Ce... N'est rien. Je venais juste en aide à mon amie.

Il ressentie une étrange sensation au creu de l'estomac accompagné d'un mal de tête fulgurant. Harry etait perdue. Pourquoi son corp réagissait il ainsi ?

\- C'est ma sœur qui va être fière quand je lui montrerai tous les sortilège que tu m'as appris.

\- Non ! Surtout ne le fais pas. Fleur va me tuer ensuite.

Son mal de crâne s'intensifia. Harry plaqua sa mains sur son front. C'était comme la dernier fois. Quand il s'était réveillé seul dans la salle sur demande.

\- Ça va, Merlin ?

\- Juste une migraine passagère, ne t'inquiète pas.

Gabrielle ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Le professeur Flitwick choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la tente. Il aperçue Harry et Gabrielle assis côte à côte sur le lit de fortune.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. En tant que professeur je suis complètement éblouie par les sort que vous avez utilisée tous les deux. Mais en tant que Directeur de Maison, je reste dans l'incompréhension la plus total. Comment deux jeune première année ont put lancer des maléfice de si au niveau ?

\- Professeur avait vous une preuve que nous avons lancé ces sorts, demanda Harry ?

Il avait une idée bien précise en tête.

\- Une fois dans le bureau de la directrice nous effectuerons un priori incantatum.

\- La remontée des sortilèges, expliqua Harry à Gabrielle. Il permet de voir les derniers sort utilisés.

\- 5 points pour Serdaigle, Mr Peverel. J'espère que l'on ne trouvera pas de sortilège indesirable dans votre baguette. Sinon, vos plus belle explication n'empêchera pas une enquête du Ministère à votre encontre.

Harry n'avait qu'une seul solution à son problème. Il ne connaissait qu'une seul baguette au monde qui serait capable de dupé la remonté des sortilège. Mais pour cela il avait besoin d'une diversion.

\- Je suis désolée professeur...

\- Mais pour qu'elle raison, Mr Peverel ?

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous.

\- Vraiment... Et puis-je en connaître la raison ?

\- Alexandre de Nauchatelle prépare un mauvais coup et des que je sortirais de cette tente, il fera en sorte de me rendre moi aussi responsable de sa stupide farce.

Gabrielle etait complètement perdue.

\- De Nauchatelle vous dite ? Ne bouger surtout pas d'ici, les enfants, je vais voir ce que trame ce fauteur de trouble.

Des que le professeur Flitwick sortie de la tente, Harry sauta à pieds joins sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers la direction opposé qu'avait pris son Directeur de Maison.

\- À quoi tu joue, Merlin ? Le professeur Flitwick nous as dit d'attendre ici. Et cette histoire avec de Nauchatelle ?

\- Un mensonge je l'avoue. Tu n'as pas oublié ce que j'ai dit ? Ils vont faire subir à nos baguette la remonté des sortilèges. Pour la tienne, il ne trouverons rien de louche mais je te rappelle que j'ai lancé un sort de défense du niveau d' un septième année. Mes très bon résultats dans ce cours ne me sauveront pas. Ils voudront des explication que je ne pourrais pas leurs fournir.

\- Je voie, dit Gabrielle d'un ton dur. A moi non plus tu ne m'a pas tous dit. Tu me cache encore des chose, avoue le.

\- Je le fais pour te protéger !

\- Je peux très bien m'occupais de moi toute seule.

\- Tu n'as que onze ans, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Désolée Gabrielle, mais cette fois si je doit agir seul et sauver ma peau.

Harry s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il se retourna une dernier fois vers Gabrielle.

\- Si je réussis, je te révélerait le deuxièmes de mes trois secrets. Je te le promet.

Puis Harry disparue derrière la tente, laissant une Gabrielle totalement désemparée.

Harry courrait à en perdre haleine. Avant de partir, il avait récupéré sa bourse en peau de Moke. Il avait donc sa fidèle carte du marauder en main. Il observait les déplacements du professeur Flitwick. D'après la carte, il se trouvait avec Alexandre, sûrement entrain de le sermonner pour ses paris illégaux. Le regard de Harry vagabonda jusqu'à la tente. Sur le point, Gabrielle Delacour. Il s'ne voulait énormément d'avoir haussé le ton contre elle. Si son plan fonctionner, il tiendrait sa promesse, quoi qu'il advienne de lui. Puis il vie son propre point et manqua la crise cardiaque. Il était écrit Harry Potter. Il avait toujours l'habitude d'avoir la carte avec lui qu'il avait oublié un détail du début d'année. Alexandre avait vue la carte. Alexandre avez vue son véritable nom. Harry se rappela qu'il était complètement alcoolisées se soir la... Mais rien, n'était sur. Si il s'en sortait, il modifierait la carte et aurait une sérieuse conversation avec Alexandre. Avec quelques goute de Veritaserum.H

Harry reporta son attention sur la réalité. Il courrait à en perdre haleine. Il devait atteindre la tombe de Dumbledore et revenir avant que Flitwick... Il ne préférait pas penser au conséquence qu'un échec aurait. La tombe blanche se trouvait pres du Lac Noire. À deux cent mètre devant lui.La Baguette de Sureau. Qund Harry l'avait replacé la ou elle devait reposer à jamais, il ne s'était jamais imaginé en avoir un jours recours. C'était son quel espoir et un atout indeniable dans sa guerre contre le dernier des Mangemort. Il ne pouvait laisserun élément aussi important en dehors du jeu mortel auquel il s'adonnait. Dumbledore lui pardonnerais, il en était sur.

Alors qu'il commençait à être à bout de souffle, il aperçue la majestueuse tombe de son ancien Directeur. Harry s'approcha lentement, respectant autant que possible ce lieu sacré. Voldemort l'avait déjà assez souillés l'année dernière.

Après quelque pas supplémentaire, Harry faisait face à la tombe blanche. Il leva sa baguette à crin de licorne et murmura le sortilège de lévitation. Elle était toujours là, reposant sur le corps inchangé de Dumbledore. La magie... songea Harry. Il se baissa et la pris dans ses main. Harry resta la, impressionner par l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La plus puissante baguette du monde. Capable de réaliser l'Impossible.

Harry rangea sa baguette à crin de licorne dans sa bourse en peau de Moke et brandis la baguette de Sureau. Il pouvait presque sentir sa puissance pulser dans ses veine. Le maître et la baguette était enfin réunis. Harry se rappela qu'il devait retourner à la tente avant que le professeur Flitwick ne revienne. Tandis qu'il courrait de nouveau il tenta de communiquer avec sa baguette. C'est la baguette qui choisis son sorcier et non l'inverse. Ce sont des sorte d'objet vivant.

\- Écoute moi, je sais que j'ai été lâche en t'abandonnant dans la tombe de ton ancien maître. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu va subir la remonté des sortilèges. Tu ne doit absolument pas montrer les derniers sort utilisé par tes anciens maîtres. En sera tu capable ?

Harry se sentais ridicule de parler à une baguette comme à un autres être humain. C'était son atout qu'il jouer. Il ne pouvait que faire confiance à se morceau de bois pour qu'il ne trahisse pas son véritable maître.

Harry verifia la carte du marauder. Flitwick était entrain de revenir dans la tente. Harry se précipita à toute jambe pour atteindre par miracle la tente juste avant que Flitwick n'entre.

\- J'ai punie Monsieur de Nauchatelle pour des paris illégaux. Il ne prévoyait rien à votre encontre Mr Peverel. Mr Peverel?

Harry était exténué. Il soufflait bruyamment et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il devait trouver une excuse et vite. Son salue vint de Gabrielle.

\- Il s'est éloigné car il avait du mal à respirer. Je pense qu'il fais de l'hyper ventilation.

\- Voulez vous que j'appelle Mme Pomfresh ?

\- Non merci... Je vais bien.. Laisser juste moi le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Harry eut besoin de cinq grosse minute pour retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal. Ce qui rassura Gabrielle et le professeur Flitwick. Harry aperçue les regard furtif que lancé Gabrielle sur la baguette de Sureau qu'il tenait dans sa mains droite. C'était normal. Elle le côtoyer tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois, elle savait à quoi ressemblait sa baguette magique. Mais les professeur et la Directrice par contre... Même les autres élève n'y verrait que du feu.

\- La Directrice nous attend, annonça le professeur Flitwick. Désolé, Mr Peverel, mais nous devont partir.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il sorta de la tente, Gabrielle sur ces talonts. Dehors, beaucoup d'élève de toutes année confondue les attendais. Ils applaudirent à leurs passage. Pour eux, ce n'était pas une égalité. Harry et Gabrielle avait gagné tous les deux. Dans la foule, il croisa le regard de Ginny. Elle aussi claquer ses deux main en chantant le slogan suivant : Nos deux vainqueur ! Nos deux vainqueur !

Harry n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation. En allant dans se sens, la population de Poudlard accorder du crédit à la volonté de Gremburry. Le monde a besoin de héros. Tous ce que Harry et Gabrielle avait entrepris était un échec pur et dur. Gremburry, malgré son ton un peu colérique pour la forme, devait se frotter les mains.

Une fois dans le château, la pression retomba. C'était l'angoisse qui la remplaça. Harry craignait de s'être fais démasquer. Il en avait trop fais à l'intérieur du Dôme. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Pour le moment, il devais certaine explication à Gabrielle. Il ralentis un peu pour atteindre la hauteur de la jeune française.

\- Voici ma bouée de sauvetage, dit Harry en montrant la baguette de Sureau à Gabrielle.

\- Ce n'est pas ta baguette. Explique moi, Merlin... S'il te plaît... Ne fais pas comme si nous n'étions rien, l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je te les promis, Gaby. Si tous fonctionne je reponderais à toute tes questions.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler par mon surnom... repondit elle en rougissant.

\- J'insite. Tu es ma meilleur amie.

\- Toi aussi, Merlin.

Le groupe finissa par arriver devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de la Directrice. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle lui fis un clin d'œil. Elle devait se souvenir de son entrée nocturne dans le bureau directoriale.

\- Fraise Tagada.

La statue s'anima et se deplaca sur le côté pour permettre à Flitwick, Harry et Gabrielle de monter l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivait en haut des voie s'élevèrent de derrière la porte. C'était la voie de Gremburry, toujours aussi faussement énervé.

\- Je vous est expliquez en details mon projet. Il faut vous faire une raison. Harry Potter est mort. Nous somme sans nouvelle et les journaux nous raconte que des idioties. Le monde des sorcier a besoin d'un nouvelle Élue. Laissez moi reprendre les Battle Royal.

\- Professeur Gremburry, j'ai entendue votre requête et vos allégations à propos de Harry Potter. Mais pour les prochain mois, vos Battle Royal ne se feront sous aucun prétexte. Si la politique de Poudlard ne vous convient pas, il ya d'autres école de magie dans le monde qui n'attende que votre savoir.

\- Croyez moi Minerva, vous faite une très grave erreur.

\- J'en prend note. Vous pouvez disposez, il semble que Miss Delacour et Mr Peverel sont arrivées.

Gremburry ouvrit la porte avec violence et braqua son regard sur Harry et Gabrielle.

\- Vous deux, après le déjeuner, dans mon bureau.

Puis, elle s'éclipsa en descend l'escalier quatre à quatre. Le professeur Flitwick les invita à entrer. La Directrice était assis à son bureau et elle les acceuilla chaleureusement.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez du subir une tel épreuve. Vous êtes encore si jeune. Voulez une tasse de café ?

Harry et Gabrielle acceptèrent avec joie en s'installant sur les fauteuils confortables que la Directrice venait de faire apparaître d'un claquement de doigt. Harry attrapa la cafetière et se versa une dose généreuse de café. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas poser son regard sur le tableau du professeur Dumbledore. Gabrielle, ne tant que française, était friande de café et de ma d'à une plus grande tasse. Flitwick, ne demanda rien. Harry pensais que c'était lui qui lancerais le priori incantatum. C'était un expert en duel et un sortilège.

\- Malheureusement je ne vous ai pas fais venir ici dans le seul but de boire une collation. Des fais pour le moins étrange ont était détecté lors de l'épreuve du Battle Royal. Trois sort de très haut niveau ont était utilisé et, sachant que vous n'êtes qu'en première année, cela peu engendrer beaucoup de questions. Alors par précautions et si vous le voulez bien, le professeur Flitwick va user du priori incantatum sur vos deux baguette pour déceler les dernier sortilège que vous avez lancé. Commençons par Miss Delacour.

Gabrielle donna sa baguette magique au professeur Flitwick. Il pris sa propre baguette et la pointa sur son extrémité.

\- Priori Incantatum.

Des volutes de fumée multicolore sortirent de la baguette de Gabrielle. Harry ne comprenait pas comment le professeur Flitwick faisait pour en apprendre de cette fumée. Au bout de plusieurs seconde il redonna sa baguette à Gabrielle.

\- Le sortilège de cartographie et un sortilège d'endormissement.

\- Ou avez vous appris le premier sort ? Miss Delacour ? C'est un sortilège de niveau quatre.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai appris, intervint Harry. Je l'ai entraîner pour le Battle Royal.

\- Vous ? Et donc Mr Peverel, dite moi ou vous avez appris se sortilège.

\- Dans les ancien manuel de quatrième année qui sont à la disposition de tous à la bibliothèque. Avec un peu de travail, ont peu finir par apprendre un sortilège qui n'est pas de notre niveau, Mme la Directrice.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais à l'avenir, tenez vous en au cours de première année. Sauf, pour cette fois, et pour avoir appris un tel sortilège seul et à votre âge, je vous donne à chacun 5 points pour Serdaigle. Maintenant, passons à la baguette de Mr Peverel, je vous pris.

Harry tendis avec angoisse la baguette de Sureau au professeur Flitwick. Il lança la remontée des sortilège. De la fumée sortie de l'extrémité de la baguette de Harry. Le professeur Flitwick l'examina attentivement. Au bout d'un court laps de temps, il rendit sa baguette à Harry.

\- Quatre sortilège d'endormissement.

Harry jubila intérieurement. Il avait réussie ! La baguette de Sureau l'avait écouté. Il n'osa pas pas regarder Gabrielle de peur que sa joie le trahise.

\- Nous avons la un énorme problème, constata la Directrice. Qui a lancé ces sortilège ? Je vais personnellement menait mon enquête et faire la lumière sur ce mystère qui plane entre les murs de ce château. Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Delacour, Mr Peverel. Vous pouvez disposez. Mais j'espère que vous avez bien compris. Plus de sortilèges en dehors de vos cours.

\- Promis ! firent Harry et Gabrielle d'une même voie.

Les deux Serdaigle s'était levé et était prêt à partir quand une voie provenant du fin fond d ela pièce entonnat :

\- Un instant, Minerva, j'aimerais parler à ce garçon.

\- Faite donc, Albus.

\- Seul à seul, si possible.

La Directrice semblait passablement agacé qu'ont lui donne des ordre dans son propre bureau.

\- Très bien. Miss Delacour, professeur Flitwick, je ne vous retiens plus. Quand à moi je vais allez réfléchir à tête reposer sur les événements de la matinée.

\- Je t'attend dehors, Merlin.

Gabrielle et le professeur Flitwick sortirent du bureau, tandis que la Directrice rejoignais ses quartier. Harry était enfin seul avec Dumbledore et Rogue.

\- Une brillante idée, Harry. Je n'aurais pas moi même songer à utiliser la baguette de Sureau comme d'un leur.

\- Professeur, je suis content de vous voir. Rien n'a étais simple depuis mon dernier passage.

\- Qu'elle sont les nouvelle ?

\- Le professeur Gremburry n'est pas vraiment dangereuse. Elle croit dur comme fer que je suis mort et cherche désespérément quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Mais je vous promet de ne pas la laisser faire.

\- Et l'alchimiste ?

\- Il a promis de répondre à mes questions si je lui fabrique une pierre philosophale... Mais même avec toute ma volonté, j'en est pour des mois...

\- Sacré Têtebout... C'est un piège, Harry. Il n'as pas changer. Fabriquer une pierre ne va pas être de tous repos. Ce n'est pas impossible pour autant. C'est peut être ta meilleurs chance de retrouver ton apparence.

\- À propos de la baguette de Sureau. Je compte la garder avec moi. Elle sera un précieuse atout si des danger me menace.

\- Je sais que tu en fera bonne usage, Harry. Tu as toujours était plus sage que moi. Tu devrais partir à présent. Je ne souhaite pas importuner Minerva plus longtemps. Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, c'est une certitude. Prend soin de toi et des personnes que tu aime.

C'est sur ces dernier mot que Harry fis demi tour vers la sortie. Gabrielle l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Il était grand temps de lui apportait plus de réponse.


	13. Chapitre 12 : La Baguette de Sureau

Besoin d'un ou d'une Bêta !

\- Tu sera pas exclus, Merlin ! Ou pire, sous une enquête du Ministère ! C'était un coup de maître !

Harry et Gabrielle marchait dans les couloirs du château. Il se rendait a salle sur demande. Harry avait expliqué à Gabrielle que son père lui avait appris l'existence d'une pièce qui changeait en fonction de nos besoin.

\- Ne sois pas si élogieuse avec moi. C'était surtout un coup de chance. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisait.

\- Ta modestie est une grande qualité. C'est ce que je pense.

Harry ne répondit pas. Certes, il avait une la bonne idée de se servir de la baguette du Sureau comme de la poudre au yeux. Mais à quel prix ? Il s'était disputer avec Gabrielle et avait avouer qu'elle était trop faible pour se protéger du mal qui rode dans l'ombre.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir était honnête avec toi. Tu vas tous savoir, bientôt.

\- C'est moi qui n'aurait pas du réagir aussi execivement. Tu as tes secrets et en tant qu'ami, je dois respecter ta décision.

\- Gaby, pas de ça avec moi.

Gabrielle rougissa a l'évocation de son surnom.

\- Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom ! C'est trop intime...

Harry était sur le point d'éclater de rire. L'innonce des enfants le surprendrait toujours. Il ne se moquait pas de Gabrielle. Il trouvait même ce geste mignon. Seulement, comment se comporterait elle si elle savait qui il était vraiment.

Suite à cette brève conversation, Harry et Gabrielle arrivèrent devant le mur vierge de la salle sur demande. Gabrielle oberva Harry faire des aller retour, trois pour être exact. Une porte en bois massif apparue devant son aire émerveillé.

Harry franchie la porte en premier. La pièce était particulièrement bien agencé. Deux fanteuilles confortable était côte à côte. Au centre, il y avait une petite table basse sur laquelle était disposer une carafe remplie de café, du sucre et des petite cuillère en argent. Quel luxe, pensa Harry. Il s'assya avec Gabrielle. Elle servie le café avec élégance.

\- Que veux tu savoir, Gaby ?

\- Qu'elle est cette baguette ?

Harry plongea sa main dans sa bourse ne peau de Moke et prononça :

\- Accio Baguette de Sureau.

Harry sentie la puissante baguette faillait droit dans sa main. Il la donna à Gabrielle. Elle l'examina sous toute ses couture.

\- Ca reste une baguette magique, déclara Gabrielle, septique.

\- Tu te souviens du pouvoir absolue que je possédais ? Le voilà. Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle baguette. C'est la baguette la plus puissante du monde. À tu déjà entendue parler du conte des trois frère ?

\- Voyons Merlin, tous les enfant de famille sorcier connaisse ce conte. Mais... Ce n'est qu'un mythe ?

\- Aussi appeller le bâton de la mort, la baguette de la Destiné ou plus moderne, la baguette de Sureau.

\- Attend, Merlin... Tu es entrain de me dire que cette baguette est une Relique de la Mort !?

\- C'est exacte. Je sais que tu en douterais, alors permet moi de faire une démonstration.

Harry plongea de nouveau sa main dans sa bourse en peau de Moke et en sortit sa baguette à crin de licorne. Sans prévenir, il pris la pris par les deux extrémité et la brisa d'un coup sec.

\- Tu as perdue la tête ? dit Gabrielle complètement affolé.

\- Répare m'a baguette.

\- Ont ne peux pas. Aucun sort ne peut restauré une baguette brisé. T'a baguette à fichue, Merlin.

\- Essaye comme même.

Gabrielle sortit sa propre baguette de sa robe de sorcière et la pointa sur la baguette brisé de Harry.

\- Reparo !

La baguette s'envola dans les aire, s'agita dans tous les sens avant de retomber, toujours cassé en deux.

\- Tu voie...

Harry pris la baguette de Sureau et répéta l'opération :

\- Reparo !

Comme par magie, les deux bout de la baguette à crin de licorne se recollèrent. Gabrielle etait bouche bée.

\- Comment ?

\- La Baguette de Sureau permet de réaliser l'Impossible. Je n'ai essayer que se sortilège pour le moment. Mais je pense qu'elle peut rivaliser avec les maléfices Impardonnables.

\- Ou l'as tu obtenue ?

\- Pour le comprendre, je dois te raconter ses origines. La Baguette de Sureau a etait fabriquer par la mort elle même. Le frère qui avait gagner cette baguette se targua d'être le plus fort sorcier du monde. Il fus assassiner et le pouvoir de la baguette transmise. L'histoire de la baguette de Sureau est émaillée de mort atroce commis par des sorciers avide de pouvoir. Le destin la conduit dans les mains de Dumbledore.

\- Ce qui pourrait expliquer son pouvoir immense...

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que la baguette de Sureau ne fonctionne pas comme les autre. Pour la posséder pleinement, il ne suffis pas de tuer son adversaire. Il faut la prendre contre sa volonté.

\- Qui d'autres à posséder la baguette, dit Gabrielle qui buvait chaque mots de Harry.

\- Une fois Dumbledore mort, Voldemort s'en est emparé. Il pensé que la prendre de cette manière respecter les règle de la baguette. C'est à dire l'obtenir contre la volonté du sorcier. Mais il avait tord. Dragon Malfoy avait déjà désarmé Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie, peu avant sa mort. Malfoy était donc le nouveau maître de baguette la plus puissante du monde, tout en l'ignorant. Ensuite, Harry à désarmé Malfoy, devenant le nouveau maître de la baguette de Sureau.

\- Et tu as désarmé Harry lors de la séance d'autobiographie. Ce qui fais de toi le dernier maître de la baguette... Tous s'explique...

\- Belle conclusion, dit Harry avec un sourire. Il s'agit de notre atout. Cette baguette pourrait bien nous sauver la vie. Mais nous devons etre prudent. Beaucoup de sorcier tuerais pour obtenir son pouvoir. Tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne.

\- Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien. Tu peut me faire confiance, Merlin. Merci de m'en avoir parler. J'ai encore d'autre questions.

Harry l'invita à poursuive en portant à ses lèvre, la tasse de café.

\- Pourquoi le priori incantatum n'as pas fonctionné sur ta baguette ?

\- Simplement parce que je lui ai demandé. J'ai parler à la bague te de Sureau avant de revenir dans la tente. Je lui ai dit de changer les dernier sortilège utilisé par ses prédécesseur.

\- Tu as parler à ta baguette...?

\- N'oublie jamais, Gaby, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Pas l'inverse. Les baguettes magique ont une part de conscience. Elle nous comprenne mieux qu'ont ne le pense.

Harry rangea la baguette de Sureau dans sa bourse en peau de Moke. Il attendit la suite de l'interrogatoire de Gabrielle.

\- Je voudrais savoir... Ta force magique, tes connaissances avancées... Tu n'est qu'en première année et tu dépasse de loin la plupart des élève de Poudlard.

Continuant sur le chemins de l'honnêteté, il répondit :

\- Je suis comme ça. J'ai appris en tas de sortilège et je me suis entraîner durement pendant des années pour arriver à ce niveau.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé...

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais une quête à accomplir. Je voulait tuer Voldemort. Harry Potter m'a devancé. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il soit mort pour de bon cette fois.

\- Tu n'as pas eut d'enfance...

\- C'est vraie. J'ai du grandir plus vite que les autre. Dans le seul but de tuer cette assassin.

Harry n'avait jamais était aussi sincère avec Gabrielle. Mentir constamment au personnes qui compte nous détruit petit à petit. Il la regarda intensément. Ses yeux bleu, son visage à la peau sûrement douce et ses lèvre. Harry voulait lui dire qui il était vraiment. Il apprécié réellement Gabrielle. Ils avait vécu des émotions fortes sous le Dôme. Il s'apprêtait à tous lui révélé quand elle posa une nouvelle question :

\- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander n'importe quoi ? Alors... Euh... Qu'à tu ressentie quand je t'ai embrasser ne cours de potion ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il remonta dan ses souvenir pour arriver à un troué noire. Encore une fois, un terrible mal de crâne le pris des qu'il essayait de se rappeler de se moment.

\- Merlin ?

Harry se força. Ses souvenir défilêrent dans son esprit. La blague de Alexandre.e Philtre d'amour. Et enfin le... Il ne put aller plus loin. Il s'effondra sur le sol, son crâne hurlant de douleur. Il y avait un blocage dans son cerveau. Maintenant, il était sur d'avoir utilisé un sortilège d'amnésie sur lui même. Seulement, il était assez dangereux de se lancer un Oubliette. Comment pouvait il annuler le sort ? Le devait il ? Si il avait eut recours à cette extrémités, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas... Désolé, Gaby.

Elle était à genoux et caresser avec douceur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, ne t'inquiète pas.

À l'aide de Gabrielle, Harry se releva. Son mal de tête était passé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Le déjeuner doit être terminée, dit Harry, ont ferais bien d'aller voir Gremburry.

Gabrielle accepta et après une dernière tasse de café, ils sortirent de la Salle dur Demande. Le trajet se passa silencieusement. Gabrielle semblait être sur un petit nuage. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Merlin. Harry, lui, était plongée dans les méandre de son esprit. Pourquoi c'était il lancée un sortilège d'amnésie ? De quoi était il si effrayé au point de vouloir l'oublier ?

Harry laisz son introspection pour plus tard car lui et Gabrielle venait d'arriver devant la salle de classe de défense. Harry toqua trois fois et la voie de Gremburry les invitas à entrer.

Le professeur Gremburry était installé à son bureau. Elle observait minutieusement un document. Quand elle les aperçue, elle le rengea dans un tiroir qu'elle ferma magiquement à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Elle leur montra les deux siège ne face de son bureau.

\- Bienvenue à vous deux. Mes deux gagnant du seul Battle Royal qui aura lieu à Poudlard. Comment avez vous apprécié la petite scène que j'ai joué ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une manipulatrice ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Possible. Mais comme vous avez put vous en apercevoir, mon projet est une réussite. Vous êtes devenue des personne influente chez la plupart des étudiant de l'école. Ma théorie était la bonne. Depuis la disparition de Harry Potter, c'est la première fois que je voie une foule unie autour de même personne. J'ai même crue entendre qu'un certain De Nauchatelle avait fabriquer des badge à votre effigie.

\- Éclairé donc ma lanterne, professeur, lorsque vous aurez votre élue, qu'allez vous faire ?

\- Je constate que vous n'avez encore rien compris, Mr Peverel. Mon seul but est la paix durable dans notre communauté. Rien de plus.

\- Vous utilisez des enfants pour ce glorieux objectif ? demanda Gabrielle dont les nerfs commençaient à craquer.

Le professeur Gremburry éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Des enfants avec un tel potentiel. Vous êtes des première année exceptionnel. Vous m'avez beaucoup surprise Miss Delacour. Votre don pour la défense contre les force des mal vous place comme outsider derrière notre chère Mr Peverel.

\- Alors mettre des enfants en danger n'est qu'un jeu pour vous ? s'indigna Harry.

\- Et tromper la Directrice de Poudlard vous amuse-t-il ? Je sais qu'elle sort vous avait utilisé sous le Dôme. Mais j'ignore comment vous avait put contrer le priori incantatum. Je finirais bien par comprendre. Ce n'est qu'une questions de temps. Bien, maintenant que l'absec est crevé, parlons de votre récompense. Vous avez le grand honneur de participer à un cours particulier avec moi. Votre préfet vous informera du jour et de l'horaire.

Après cette annonce, Gremburry les congedia. Ils rejoignaient la tour des Serdaigle, les participants ua Battle Royal étant exempté de cours pour la journée. En chemins, ils critiquèrent vivement les méthode de Gremburry.

Harry repensa it a sa course lorsqu'il chercher la baguette de Sureau. La carte du maraudeur lui revint en tête. Alexandre. Il était possible qu'il est vue son prénom sur la carte le soir ou il était alcoolisé. Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne savait rien. Avec un Alexandre un possession d'une tel information, le vent pouvait vite tourner en la devaveur de Harry. Il se promit de s'occuper de lui dans les prochain jour. Pour le moment, il aller profiter d'une après midi de relaxation avec Gabrielle.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le Veritaserum

Cherche un ou une bêta

Je suis de retour !

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry travaillait dans le laboratoire de la salle sur demande. Il y passait la plupart de son temps libre. Gremburry était un problème, mais reprendre sa taille adulte en était un autre. Tant qu'il n'aurais pas fabriquer une pierre philosophale, le professeur Têtebout ne répondrait pas à ses question.

En théorie, la fabrication d'une pierre paraissait aisé, mais en réalité... Il fallait combiner les quatre éléments primaire dans un réceptacle. Seulement, Harry ne savait même pas comment en capturer un seul. Il ne sufissiat pas de prendre un vers d'eau ou de rammaser une mote de terre dans le parc. Ont devait synthétiser les élément grâce au outils du laboratoire. Harry avait choisit de se concentré sur les livre de la bibliothèque.

temps passant à une vitesse que Harry ne contrôlait pas, fin octobre laissa place au mois de novembre. A quelques jours de décembre, Harry pris la décision de faire une pause pour se concentrer sur le projet Alexandre. Il ne l'avait toujours pas interrogé à propos de la carte du maraudeur.

Harry savait que le professeur Slughorne ranger ses potions les plus précieuse dans la réserve de son bureau. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de réaliser une diversion pendant le cours de Potion. Alexandre de Nauchatelle. C'était ironique qu'il est besoin de lui alors qu'il cherchait à le piéger.

Harry entrepris de le suivre discrètement sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il attendait qu'il sois seul ou qu'il emprunt un passage secret pour le coincer. Sa chance arriva deux jours après avoir commencé à le pister. Il passa derrière une tapisserie et Harry le suivie. Harry enleva sa cape et pointa sa baguette à crin de licorne dans le dos de Nauchatelle.

\- Arrête toi la, ordonna Harry. Pose doucement ta baguette magique.

\- D'après ce qu'ont raconte sur toi, je fairais mieux d'obéir.

De Nauchatelle jeta sa baguette par terre.

\- Franchement Merlin, si tu voulais me parler, tu n'avais pas besoin de ta baguette. Ça fais des semaine que tu ne m'a pas adressé la parole. J'en conclue que tu as besoin de mon aide pour une opération délicate.

\- Je dois entrer dans le bureau de Slughorne pour accéder à sa réserve personnelle.

\- Et tu as besoin de ?

\- Veritaserum. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Si tu accepte je te récompenserais généreusement en galion. La famille Peverel possède une immense fortune.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je te ferais exclure de Poudlard.

\- J'ai déjà décidé.

Il se retourna. Il avait un sourire sournois sur son visage.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir. J'ai déjà une bonne idée qui pourrait te convaincre.

Harry et Alexandre décidèrent de se revoir devant la salle sur demande après les cours. Aujourd'hui, il avait enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick. Comme d'habitude, Harry et Gabrielle était assis au fond de la classe. Le cours portait sur le sortilège de lévitation. Gabrielle avait déjà réussie a faire s'envoler sa plume. Harry faisait comme d'habitude semblant de ne rien comprendre. Il était moyen dans tous les cours, sauf en défense contre les force du mal.

\- Sérieux, Merlin. Comment tu fais pour être aussi null dans tous les autre cours ?

\- J'ai était entraîner à combattre, pas faire voltiger les fleurs.

\- Des fleurs sur un champs de bataille, dit Gabrielle rêveuse, c'est trop romantique...

\- Je pensais plutôt à un tas de cadavre, répondit Harry avec un immense sourire.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant au torse. Ont ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas briser les rêves des jeune fille !

\- Je n'ai pas l'occasion de fréquenter des jeune filles, ironisa Harry.

\- Tu es peut être bon en maléfice, mais tu n'y connaît rien au fille.

Gabrielle n'avait pas tord. Il avait toujours préféré affronter des dragon qu'être en relation avec le sexe opposé.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry attendait devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande. Il regarda sa montre. Alexandre se faisait attendre. Finalement, il apparue au bout du couloir un sac dos à la main. Harry passa trois fois devant le mur et entra le premier.

Cette fois ci, la salle sur demande avait offert à Harry une pièce sommairement équiper. Il n'y avait qu'une seul table, au centre. Alexandre assura que ça serait plus que suffisant. Il vida le contenue de son sac. Il y avait des craie et de boule sombre que Harry reconnue aussitôt.

\- De la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du perou, décrivit Harry. Ingénieux. Et les craies ?

Alexandre sortie sa baguette magique en murmurant des parole incompréhensible. Les craie s'animèrent et dessinèrnet un plan détaillé de la salle de Potions.

\- Voilà le plan. Tu t'installera avec Gabrielle à cette table.

Il pointa avec son doigt la table la plus proche de l'entrée du bureau de Slughorne.

\- Ensuite je ferais explosé la poudre d'obscurité et tu aura le champ libre pour entrer. J'ai du prendre les moins chère, faute de moyen. Tu n'aura donc que cinq minute devant toi.

\- Tu aurais du m'en parler, je t'aurais donné de l'argent.

\- Oh mais j'espère que notre deal tiens toujours. Combien va tu me payer pour ce travail. Je risque de me prendre encore des heures de retenue.

\- 50 gallions ?

\- Marché conclue, dit Alexandre en serrant la main de Harry.

Harry et Alexandre avait décidé d'agir dès le lendemain matin. Harry n'avait bien entendu pas mis Gabrielle au courant. Il devrait donc être discret durant l'opération. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon, Harry et Alexandre s'ignorèrent dans le couloir de la salle de Potions. Quand le professeur Slughorne apparue, Harry sentie sa tension monté d'un cran.

Harry proposa à Gabrielle de changer de place. Elle ne posa aucune question. Ils s'assirent à la table la plus proche de la porte du bureau de Slughorne, comme prévue. Harry avait réfléchie sur le type de protection que le professeur Slughorne avait mit en place. Un simple Alhomora suffirait. Enfin, c'était ce que Harry espérait.

Le professeur Slughorne commença son spich habituelle et Harry attendais le signal. Quand Slughorne prononça : Vous pouvez commencer. Harry se jeta sur le sol devant l'aire ahurie de Gabrielle. Une seconde plus tard, deux petite explosion retentirent et la salle de classe fut plongée dans l'obscurité la plus total.

Harry n'y voyait pas à un mètre de distance. Il entendit les autres élèves crier d'affolement. Il n'aurait plus d'autre ocassion. Il se rappela du plan dessiner à la craie et rampa en direction de la porte du bureau de Slughorne. Enfin, après un temps qui lui parue infinie, il atteint son objectif. La Baguette à la main il prononça :

-Alhomora!

Malgré le hurlement de peur retentissant dans la salle de classe, Harry entendit le verrou sauté. Il entra dans le bureau en fermant précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Un Lumos lui permis d'y voir plus claire. Les quatre mur était agacé d'étagère contenant divers flacons et bocaux. Il se depecha de trouver la lettre V. Son cœur s'accélérer et la peur de se faire prendre grandissait. Enfin, il le trouva. Un petit flacon noir sur lequel était écrit Veritaserum. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se précipita hors de la pièce ne refermant la porte à l'aide du sortilège Collaporta.

Harry se retrouva plonger de nouveaux dans l'obscurité la plus total. Les effet, comme prévue, se dissipèrent au bout de cinq minute. Harry qui était toujours par terre remarqua que la plus part des élève s'était abrité sous leur bureau. Seul Alexandre était debout sur l'une des table. Il salua le professeur Slughorne en disant :

\- Par votre serviteur, Monsieur.

Harry n'avait jamais vue le professeur Slughorne dans une tel rage.

\- Nauchatelle ! Cette fois vous avez gagner le gros lot ! Un mois entier de retenue à récurer des chaudron ! Maintenant, sortez tous ! Le cours est annulé !

Sur le chemins qui menait vers la sortie, Harry fit un clin d'œil à Alexandre pour le prévenir qu'il avait réussie. Lui, aller à la rencontre du professeur Slughorne, tete baisser. Harry n'y croyait pas. Il avait réussie.

Il mit le flacon de Veritaserum dans sa bourse en peau de Moke quand Gabrielle eut le dos tourné.

Au repas, Harry sentais le regard inquisiteur de Gabrielle sur lui.

\- Tu étais au courant non ?

\- De quoi tu parle, Gaby ?

\- De la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, quoi d'autre ? Tu t'es jeté sur le sol une seconde avant que les boules exploses. Tu savais forcément que la farce d'Alexandre allait se produire pendant ce cours. Je pense même, que tu était son complice. La question est, pourquoi ?

Gabrielle devrait faire Auror plus tard, c'était une excellente détective. Harry lui avoua une demi vérité.

\- J'avais besoin de Veritaserum. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait nous être utile plus tard.

\- Tu veut parler de Gremburry ? Tu sais que faire ingéré du Veritaserum à un sorcier contre sa volonté est passible d'une condamnation à la prison d'Azkaban...

\- Je ferais attention... Je te le promet, Gaby.

Qui irais enfermé Harry Potter a Azkaban? Ce n'était pas sérieux. Harry quitta plus tôt que d'habitude le déjeuner. Il devait rejoindre Alexandre dans la salle sur demande pour le payer et fetait leur victoire.

Harry entra par la porte qui venait d'apparaître. La pièce était la même que celle où il avait discuté avec Gabrielle. Alexandre, le sourire au lèvre, était déjà assis entrain de déguster un verre de bierreaubeur. Il y avait un deuxième vers qui attendait Harry. Il s'installa au côté de Alexandre.

\- L'argent, demanda Alexandre en tendant sa main.

Harry y déposa une grosse bourse remplie de pièce d'or.

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas je vais rencompter.

Harry sut que c'était son ocassion. Alexandre avait le regard plonger dans la bourse. Son verre était hors de portée de son champs de vision. Harry fus rapide comme l'éclaire. Il sortit le flacon de sa bourse en peau de Moke, ouvrit le flacon, et déposa trois goutte dans le verre d'Alexandre. Il rangea le tous au moment où Alexandre relevait le yeux.

\- Je t'ai mit un supplément de vingh gallons. C'était une franche réussite.

Harry remplie son verre de biereaubeure et fit signe à Alexandre de trinqué.

-Ah notre victoire parfaite !

Harry et Alexandre à allèrent cul sec le contenue de leur verre. Harry attendit que la potions face effet. Lorsque les yeux de Alexandre se revulsèrent, il compris que tous son plan pour piéger Alexandre avait fonctionner. Il commença par des question basique.

\- Comment appelles-tu ?

\- Alexandre de Nauchatelle.

\- Ta Maison à Poudlard ?

\- Serpentard.

\- Tu es content de se choix du Choixpeau Magique ?

\- Non.

Harry fut surpris par cette réponse. Alexandre a était répartie à Serpentard en moin d'une seconde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais être répartie à Serdaigle.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Harry qui ne voyait pas ou Alexandre voulais ne venir.

\- Pour être avec Harry Potter.

Harry évita la crise cardiaque de peu.

\- Il est mort.

\- Non, il est vivant et se cache à Poudlard.

\- Comment as tu appris qu'il était à Poudlard ?

\- Je l'ai presque compris là première fois que je l'ai rencontré. J'ai vue sa cicatrice sur son front. J'avais des doutes, mais je voulais me rendre à Serdaigle pour le rencontré. J'ai tenté de l'impliquer dans mes blagues pour que nous nous rapprochons.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument devenir ami avec lui ?

\- Il a sauvé ma famille. C'était des Mangemort. Il les a gracié lors de leur procès. Je n'étais qu'un enfant mais j'ai toute suite compris que cette homme était différent des autre. J'ai toujours voulue devenir ami avec lui.

Harry était perdue. Des sentiments ambivalent se battait en lui. D'un côté, il était touché par les parole de Alexandre. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas si il pouvait lui faire confiance. Si il pouvait garder le secret.

\- Je t'ai donné du Veritaserum. M'en voudras-tu ?

\- Non. Jamais je ne pourrais en vouloir à Harry Potter. Si il a fais ça, c'est parce qu'il douté de moi. Ce qui est mon erreur.

Les yeux de Alexandre reprirent leurs place initial. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Harry tandis sa main que Alexandre serra vigoureusement.

\- Promet moi juste de garder ça pour toi.

\- C'est une promesse, Harry.

\- Ami ?

\- Ami.

Harry consulta sa montre. Le prochain cours avait lieu dans dix minute.

\- Ont devrait y aller.

Alexandre approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il ouvrit la marche. Quand Harry ferma la porte, il s'arrêta. Il regarda la silhouette de Alexandre s'éloigner. Une lueur sombre parcourue le regard de Harry. Parfois, nous sommes obligé de commettre des acte terrible. Des acte qui nous détruise. Il leva sa baguette. Une lumière blanche et vive illumina le couloir. Alexandre qui s'était stopper net en recevevant le sortilège, repris sa route comme ci de rien n'était. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Ce n'était qu'un admirateur... Pourtant, il avait choisie le côté sombre plutôt que celui de la lumière. Harry avait changé.

Harry retrouva Gabrielle devant la classe de métamorphose. Elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry. Elle allait lui parler quand elle fut interrompu par Luna Lovegood. Elle s'adressa à Harry et Gabrielle.

\- Le professeur Gremburry vous attend vendredi prochain à neuf heure dans son bureau pour son cours particulier.

Harry et Gabrielle echangèrent un regard complice. Il était temps de passé à l'action.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le Stratagème de Gremburry

Cherche un ou une bêta !

\- Entrez, entrez, annonça la voie du professeur Gremburry.

Harry et Gabrielle obéir. Le professeur Gremburry était assise à son bureau entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier. Devant elle, un appareil photos tenait dans les aire grâce à la magie. Elle posa le journal.

\- Toujours des calomnie à propos de Harry Potter. Le ministère craint une nouvelle montée du fanatisme anti moldu. Voilà pourquoi il essaye de faire vivre Harry Potter sous perfusion. J'ai besoin urgement d'un nouvelle Élue qui incarnera les valeur de notre société. Et vous allez m'aider.

\- Que voulez vous que l'ont fasse ? attaqua Gabrielle sans prendre de gant.

\- Je veux que vous me faite une interview. Ensuite, si vous le voulez, je ne vous oblige à rien, ça sera à votre tour de subir une interview. Sachez seulement qu'avec vous deux et votre influence après l'histoire du Dôme, les lecteurs seront plus à même de me comprendre.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Gabrielle.

Harry ne repondit rien. Il repensais sans cesse au parole d'Alexandre et à ce qu'il avait du faire pour protéger sa propre identité. Avait-il franchis le pas. Les force obscure traînait elle devant sa porte ?

\- Merlin ! Aide moi !

\- Je crois que l'ont devrait faire son interview.

Gabrielle etait complètement sonné.

\- Je voie que Mr Peverel à atteint l'âge de la raison. J'ai obtenue la une de la gazette du sorcier et du chicaneur. Ça n'a pas était facile.

\- Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi te ranger de son côté maintenant ?

\- Je ne le fais pas pour elle. Mais pour tous les sorcier d'Angleterre qui vive dans l'espoir et la crainte. Que penses-tu que doit ressentir sa petite amie, Ginny Weasley. Tu ne l'as jamais vue s'enfuir dans les toilette des fille pour pleurer ? Et pour Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ? Qu'y à t il de pire ? Vivre dans le déni ou accepter l'insurmontable pour avancer.

\- Je suis bluffé devant tant de maturité. Nous n'avons pas les même objectif, mais vos intention son aussi louable que les miennes.

\- Tres bien. Je vais commencer par votre interview professeur. Gabrielle si tu ne veut pas participer, je préfèrerais que tu parte.

\- Je reste, trancha Gabrielle, déterminé. Je suis avec toi, Merlin. Jusqu'au bout.

Le professeur Gremburry donna à Harry une série de question. La plume a papote s'occuperait du reste. Harry ne cilla pas. Ce qu'il avait fais à Alexandre, il ne voulais pas le faire subir à Ginny. Alors... Il préféré qu'elle le croit mort. Au moins, elle pourrait l'oublier et refaire sa vie.

\- Que pensez vous des informations données par la gazette du sorcier à propos de la disparition mysterieuse de Harry Potter ?

\- La gazette du sorcier reflète le ministère lui même. Ce ne sont que des allégation visant à protéger la population. Harry Potter a disparue depuis quatre mois. Nous avao s retrouver sur place ses habits et sa baguette magique. La remontée des sortilège à démontrer que Harry n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette. Il a était assassiner de sang froid par le dernier des Mangemort. Je ne dit pas ça pour vous faire peur, mais pour que vous garder espoir. Je mène moi même une expérience à Poudlard dans l'objectif de trouver le successeur de Harry Potter.

\- Vous affirmer que Harry Potter est mort, pourtant le bureau entier des Auror affirme le contraire. Il disent qu'il se cache quelque part pour une raison inconnue.

\- Ils ont peur. Peur de devoir faire face à un nouveau Voldemort. Ils ne sont pas prêt pour une troisième guerre. Le ministère est dirigé par la crainte que leur héros sois mort, car si c'était le cas, comment convaincrait-il des sorciers de le suivre si il n'est même pas capable de protéger Harry Potter.

\- Vous remettez donc en cause le Ministère tous entier ?

\- Souvenez bien de l'année 1997-1998. Le ministère a lâcher toute ses valeurs pour collaborer avec le plus grand mage noire que le monde est connue.

\- Ce son de grave accusation. Le ministere a déjà rendue des excuse publique et dédommager les victimes.

\- Ce n'est que de la poudre au yeux ! Il excuse et trois mois plus tard il recommence à mentir au citoyen de notre communauté. Faite vous une raison, Harry Potter est mort.

\- Il n'y a plus de question, déclara Harry. Puis-je ?

\- Merlin, tu es sur de toi ?

\- Oui. C'est ma rédemption. Je dois le faire.

Harry s'installa à la place du professeur Gremburry.

\- Présentez vous, pour commencer.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Peverel. Je suis actuellement en premières année a Poudlard. Certain me reconnaîtrons peu être après la médiatisation du Battle Royal.

\- Pensez vous que Harry Potter est mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais ma conviction profondes et de croire qu'il est mort. Un jour, un homme m'as dit, ne vie pas avec les mort mais avec le vivant, car se sont eux qui compte le plus. Harry à était le hero de toute une nation et notre meilleurs façon d'honorer sa mémoire et de continuer à vivre nos vie. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nouvelle Élue. Nous avons besoin d'être ensemble, dans la joie, comme dans l'adversité. C'est ensemble que nous honnerons la mémoire de Harry Potter. Ensemble que nous repousserons les force obscur au delà de nos frontières.

\- Votre discours était poignant, Mr Peverel. Que préconisez vous pour le ministere ?

\- Je veux que des demain matin, à la sortie des journaux, le ministère face une déclaration publique annonçant la mort de Harry Potter. Je veux qu'une tombe sois construite à Poudlard pour les sacrifices qu'il a fais pour nous. Ainsi nous pourrons tous avancer sans ne jamais oublier.

\- C'etait parfait Mr Peverel. Bien que vous me calomnier, votre discours va en émouvoir plus d'un.

\- Je peut y aller ?

Le professeur accepta sa demande et Harry sortie de la salle de classe., laissant Gabrielle derrière lui. La porte fermée il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la tour des Serdaigle. Il n'arrivait plus.. Il craqua. Un flot de larme coula le long de son visage pour venir mouillé sa robe de sorcier. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière à présent. Soumis à un des désespoir profond, il tapa violement contre l'entrée de la salle comune des Serdaigle. Sous ses croassement de douleur, le troué apparue. Harry entra et parcourue la salle comune sans regarder le moindre étudiant. Il alla dans un coin secret où tous les amoureux aller. Derrière la bibliothèque, dand un petit renforcement donnant sur une fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et laissa échappé toute sa honte, sa douleur et sa tristesse. Ginny était libre de vivre sa vie maintenant. Il avait fais ça pour elle. Car, il l'aimais toujours, mais savait pertinement que ces chance de retrouver son apparence était infime. C'était son adieux à celle qui avait fais battre son cœur. C'était la fin de tous...

Harry sentie une masse s'appuyer contre lui et enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Malgré les larme, il la reconnue à son parfum. Elle possa sa tête à ses côtés et le serra le plus fort possible. Elle était la. Elle était revenue pour lui. Pas pour son hero, mais pour le simple Merlin Peverel. Il ne bougèrent pas. Pendant un long moment, il restèrent dans cette position. Quand une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre.

Tous n'étais pas perdue. Il était encore vivant. Il avait une amie formidable. Harry Potter était peut être mort officielment cette nuit là, mais officieusement, il vivait toujours et se battrais pour ce qu'il y avait d'important à ces yeux. Gabrielle et Harry, collé l'un contre l'autre, observèrent les premiere neiges de decembre tombé sur le château, dans un mélancolie qui n'avait pas de nom.

Le lendemain matin, Harry entra la tête haute. Tous les regard se tournèrent dans sa direction. Même la table des professeurs arrêta de déjeuner pour observer Harry. Chacun posseder un exemplaire du chicaneur ou de la gazette du sorcier. Pendant, un moment rien ne se passa. Puis, d'un geste communs, chaque élève, toute Maison cofondue, baissa son chapeau de sorcier en signe de deuil. La Directrice les imita et d'un claquement de doigt, des banderoles à l'effigie de Harry Potter decorèrent la grande salle. Harry commença sa longue marche funèbres. Les élèves le remercier de son courage, de son discours poignant... C'était exactement ce que le monde magique avait besoin, de l'espoir dans un nouvelle avenir. À la table des Serpentard, Alexandre agité une banderole où il était écrit : À Merlin Peverel, bravo pour ton magnifique discours.

Harry s'approcha de la table des Gryfondor. Ginny était la, le syeux rougie. À son passage, elle se leva. C'était la première fois en quatre mois qu'elle lui adressait la parole :

\- Merci, Merlin. C'est sûrement une horrible nouvelle mais c'est mieux que d'attendre dans un espoir illusoire. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour avancer maintenant.

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'en avait tous simplement pas la force. Il continua à marcher pour finir par atteindre la table des Serdaigle où Gabrielle l'attendait. Il s'assit en silence. Ses camarades de Serdaigle lui tapotèrent l'épaule. Gabrielle aussi avait le yeux rougie. Avait elle pleurer ? Avant qu'il n'ai put ouvrir la bouche elle lui montra l'article du chicaneur et de la gazette du sorcier. Sa photos était en première page.

\- Tu comprend, Merlin. Gremburry c'est servie de toi. Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de publier son article. C'est le tien qu'elle voulait.

\- Je le savais. Elle avait besoin de mon discours sincère pour reunir le monde des sorcier autour d'une seul et même personne, moi.

\- Alors.. C'est terminé... Elle a gagner.

\- Pas encore, Gaby. Nous feront en sorte qu'elle paye pour toute ses manipulation. On le fera ensemble. Et.. Euh... Merci pour hier soir.

Gabrielle rougie fortement. Elle se cacha dans ses cheveux blond argenté.

\- Tu compte beaucoup pour moi, Gaby. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Soudain, la Directrice tapa dans son verre avec sa cuillère pour demander le silence. Tous le monde se tut.

\- Aujourd'hui est un journée bien sombre pour toute notre communauté. J'ai reçu ce matin, à l'aube, une missive du Ministère de la Magie. Il déclare officiellement que Harry Potter est mort. Je ne vais pas vous faire un grand discourt, car je me réserve se droit lors des funérailles qui auront lieu après les vacances de Noël. Pendant cette période, une tombe sera bâti dans le parc de Poudlard, afin que chacun et chacune puisse faire leurs adieux à un garçon qui restera à jamais dans la légende. En ce qui concerne les vacances, elle débuterons demain et dureront deux semaine. J'espère que evous pourrez honoré la mémoire de Harry Potter au cours d'un dîner entre vos proche. Mes dernier mots vont à Mr Merlin Peverel qui sans lui nous continuerions à vivre dans l'ignorance. Levé votre verre pour ce première année si courageux.

Dans même mouvement, la grande salle leva son verre en direction de Harry. Après cette instant d'émotion, la réalité repris vite le dessus. Ou Merlin Peverel allait passé ses vacances ? Il pensé rester à Poudlard pour avancer sur la pierre philosophale. Seulement ces plans furent mis de côté quand Gabrielle lui proposa :

\- Dit, Merlin. Je sais que ta famille a tragiquement disparue. Ça serait donc triste que tu reste seul à Poudlard pour les fête. Alors j'ai demander à ma sœur et elle a dit oui.

\- A quoi ?

\- Pour que tu vienne passer les vacances chez nous à la chaumière au coquillage. Nous passerons la première semaine la et ensuite nous irons au Terrier pour le nouvelle ans.

\- Au Terrier ?!

\- C'est le nom de la maison de la famille de Bill. Tu verra, ont va s'amuser comme jamais.

Une semaine en compagnie de Ginny, Hermione, et Ron. Au quel joie... Il imagina l'enfer pour coserver sa fausse identité devant des visage si familier. Et puis... Ginny. Il ne devait plus penser à elle. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepter l'interview de Gremburry en sachant qu'elle le piégerait. Il finit par donner son accord à Gabrielle. Il n'avait pas idée qu'il allait vivre le meilleur Noël de sa vie.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Noël Chez les Delacour

Cherche un ou une bêta !

Le Poudlard Express s'ebranla. Il ralentissait pour son entrée en gare. Gabrielle ouvrit la fenêtre et chercha du regard Bill et Fleur. Harry aurait voulue lui dire que c'était dangereux, mais il se retint, elle était trop heureuse. De son côté, Harry était aussi content de quitter Poudlard le temps de deux semaine. Après les sombre événements des dernier jour, retrouvait la joie d'une famille n'avait pas de pris

Certe, Harry n'avait pas progresser dans la constructions de la pierre philosophale. Certe, Gremburry avait gagné une bataille contre lui et Gabrielle. Mais il voulait mettre ses soucis de côté et profiter de ce moment magique qu'était Noël.

Le train finit par s'arrêter. Les passagers commençaient à descendre pour rejoindre leur famille. Harry fit signe à Gabrielle qu'il était temps de partir. Il parcoururent les couloir du Poudlard Express pour déboucher sur la gare. Seul Fleur les attendais un peu plus loin.

Gabrielle se jeta dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternel. Harry fis la bise à Fleur. Elle expliqua que Bill était assez souffrant mais qu'il serait d'aplomb pour le jours de Noël. Fleur pris Harry à part.

\- Merlin, j'ai beaucoup apprécier ton hommage à Harry Potter. C'est une grande perte pour nous tous, mais comme tu l'a dit il faut aller de l'avant.

Ensuite, Fleur pris la main de Gabrielle et celle de Harry, puis, transplana. La chaumière aux coquillage se trouvait juste à côté de la mer. Une bourrasque de vent failli faire s'envoler Gabrielle. Harry la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Allons vite nous réchauffer à l'intérieur, indiqua Fleur.

La bâtisse n'avait pas changer. Il y avait pour commencer une petite entrée qui donnait sur la salle à manger. Sur la droite, une petite cuisine, sur la gauche le salon où crepitait un feu doux. Bill descendit les escalier et fondit droit sur Harry ne lui proposant sa main que Harry serra vigoureusement.

\- Beau discours, Merlin. C'est un plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi pour les fêtes.

\- Le plaisir est de même. Encore merci de m'avoir invité.

\- C'est notre petite Gabrielle qui a insisté, taquina Fleur.

Gabrielle rougie et partie en courant dans le salon.

\- Qu'elle sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? demanda Bill.

\- Le professeur Gremburry. Elle cherche désespérément un nouvelle Élue. Et elle a porté son dévolu sur moi et Gabrielle.

\- Gabrielle, tu dit ? dit Fleur. C'est vraie qu'elle a gagner le Battle Royal avec toi. Elle a tellement grandis.

\- Mais nous restons des enfant, affirma Harry. Ce n'est pas à nous de porter l'espoir de la communauté magique.

\- Assez discuté, trancha Fleur, allons dans le salon. J'ai préparer des gâteaux à la française et du café.

\- Je veux du thé ! rétorqua Bill.

\- Et une théière, pour mon magnifique marie.

Harry rejoigne le wallon où était déjà installer Gabrielle. Visiblement elle évité son regard. Elle pouvait être si incompréhensible par moment. Ou c'était juste Harry qui ne comprenait toujour rien au fille. Il s'installa à ses côtés, comme d'habitude.

\- Ta famille est sympa, Gabi.

\- S'il te plaît, Merlin, ne m'appelle pas par mon surnom ici, ma sœur ne va pas arrêter de me questionner après.

\- Attend... Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'elle pourrait penser que toi et moi... Enfin tu m'a compris

C'était tous bonnement ridicule. Harry avait dix spet ans. Dix sept. Pourtant, les migraine recurente qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'ils abordait le sujet commençait à l'inquiéter. Il e pencherais sur le sujet pendant les vacances.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Fais moi confiance.

En reponse, Gabrielle lui sourit. Fleur et Bill les rejoignèrent dans le salon. Harry se pris une tasse de café alors qu'il tendait l'oreille pour écouter les conversations. Il espérait entendre des informations sur l'Odre du Phenix. Mais son entreprise fut rapidement voué à l'échec quand il se rendit compte qu'il était le centre des discutions.

\- Gabrielle m'a expliqué dans une lettre que le Choixpeau ne t'a pas répartie, dit Bill, intrigué. Comment as tu rejoins la Maison Serdaigle ?

\- Le Choixpeau a expliquer que je posséder les quatre qualité de chacune des Maison. Il m'a donner le droit de choisir ma Maison,.

\- Pourquoi Serdaigle ?

\- Je pensais que ça serait le meilleur endroit pour affiné mes connaissance.

\- Tu parle, Merlin. Il est à peine moyen dans toute les matières. Il n'y a qu'en défense contre les force du mal qu'il bat tous le monde.

\- Tu ferais un bonne Auror, dit Bill d'un ton sincère. Tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi, mais garde cette idée à l'esprit.

\- Ah oui, intervint Fleur, parlons technique. Nous avons deux chambres. Je dors avec Bill et je pensais, Merlin, que tu pourrais dormir avec Gabrielle. Vous êtes encore jeune après tous.

Harry ne pensa pas à un seul moment que c'était une bonne idée. Il avait déjà des migraine phénoménale quand il discutait de sa relation avec elle, alors passe rune nuit entière avec elle...

\- C'est une très bonne idée sœurette ! Ça ne te dérange pas, Merlin ?

\- Non... Non... Absolument pas.

C'était partie pour des futurs nuit non réparatrice. Il avait dix huit ans et Gabrielle onze. Il n'avait pas à s'inquietter. Même si il avait rajeunie, il était toujours un jeune adulte dans sa tête.

Pour le repas du soir, Harry fus gratter. Fleur avait fais un plat français. De la fondut bourguignonne. Il se regala. L'atmosphère était détendue et l'ont décida de se rendre dans le village voisin le lendemain pour acheter les cadeaux.

Une fois repus, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon à écouter les Bizzare Sister à la radio. Une heure plus tard, Fleur décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Harry dit au revoir à Bille et Fleur et entra dans la chambre où Gabrielle était entrain de se changer. Harry se plaqua les yeux automatiquement avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait que onze ans lui aussi.

\- Ah... Tu étais déjà la, Merlin. Désolé, j'aurais dû me changer dans la salle de bain.

\- Pas de problème, Gabrielle. Je vais me changer ici aussi.

Harry avait choisi d'affronter sa crainte plutôt que de fuir. Un veritable comportement de Gryfondor. Gabrielle se retourna et Harry enfila son pyjama qu'il avait rétrécit au début de l'année scolaire. Ne fouillant dans sa bourse en peau de Moke, il tomba sur un objet qu'il pensais ne plus jamais retrouver. C'était une petite boîte rouge. Elle contenait la bague de mariage que Harry compter offrir à Ginny. Son cœur se serra. La bague était sertie d'un diamant ou l'ont pouvait lire leur deux nom : Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley.

Harry jeta la boîte rouge dans le fond de sa bourse et se jeta sur le lit. Gabrielle le rejoignit.

Elle remarqua toute de suite que Harry était perturbé.

\- Tous va bien. Disons que c'est compliquer.

\- Explique moi.

\- Il y a quelque moi, j'étais amoureux d'une fille. Nous étions jeune bien sur. Mais notre relation était très sérieuse. Malheureusement, j'ai dû la quitter contre ma volonté.

\- Et... Tu l'aime encore ?

Gabrielle semblait nerveuse.

\- Je ne crois pas. C'est du passé. Je suis fatigué, Gabrielle.

D'un coup de baguette magique, la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Harry sentie les lèvres de Gabrielle se presser contre sa joue.

\- À demain, Merlin.

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus dormir. Une migraine atroce lui traverser le crâne de part en part. Il jura de s'en occuper demain et ne ulisisant les gros moyen.

Harry se réveilla au Auror avec l'impression de n'avoir dormis qu'une heure. Gabrielle etait déjà sous la douche. Harry en profita pour s'étendre sur le lit. Il serait bien restait la pour toujours, loin de ses problèmes. Mais c'était évidement impossible et il se leva.

Nous étions le vingt quatre décembre, Noël était le lendemain. Harry ne savait pas quoi offrir à la famille de Gabrielle et encore moins à elle. Il descendit prendre le petit dejeuner. Fleur et Bill etait déjà à table et sourièrent à son arrivé.

\- Bien dormis, Merlin ? demanda doucement Fleur.

\- Un peu mal à la tête, mais dans l'ensemble je me suis bien reposé. Vous êtes déjà prêt ?

\- Le premier village se trouve assez loin au nord. Il faut partir tôt. Nous allons prendre un portoloins dans une demi heure. Si tu pouvais aller te préparer.

Harry pris deux croissnat qu'il avala directement, but sa tasse de café et remonta les escalier. Il entra dans la chambre de Gabrielle.

\- J'ai bientôt finis, Merlin.

Harry profita du temps qu'il lui rester pour chercher de vêtement moldu propre dans sa bourse en peau de Moke. Le destin n'était pas avec lui car il retomba sur la boîte rouge d'hier soir. Énervé, il l'a jeta sur le lit et entrepris de sortir un sweat à capuche et un jean basique. Il fourra la boîte dans la poche de son jean et attendit que Gabrielle sorte.

Une fois sous la douche, il repensa au contenue de la boîte. Qu'allait il en faire à présent ? Il devait s'en séparé et il venait de dénicher le meilleur moyen. Sécher et habillé, il rejoignit la famille de Gabrielle. Équiper d'un coupe vent, ils sortirent dans le fraîcheur matinal.

Celons Bill, le portoloins ressemblait à une vielle chaussure. Ils l'atteignirent au bout de quelques minute de marche dans un froid glaciale. Fleur, Bill, Gabrielle et Harry touchèrnet la bote gelé et la sensation habituelle se produisit. Un crochet invisible tira Harry vers la vielle bote et il decolla dans le ciel.

Harry atterie sur les fesses, non loin d'un petit village moldu. C'était le jour de l'avant et les décoration de Noël était de sortie. La rue principal abondait de monde. Gabrielle pris la main de Harry pour ne pas qu'ils se perde. Aucun mal de tête à signaler, il pouvait continuer son chemin.

Harry trouva une boîte de chocolat pour Fleur et un magnifique smoking pour Bill. Le vendeur s'empara de ses grosse pièce d'or sans posé la moindre question. Il rangea le tous dans sa bourse en peau de Moke. Mais le plus difficile était de trouver le cadeau de Gabrielle. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir une babiole sans âme. Ont ne trouvait rien de magique dans ce village.

Vers la fin de journée, le groupe passa devant un photographe itinérant. Ces photos n'était pas magique, mais cela valait le coup d'essayait ne guise de bon souvenir.

\- Eh ! dit il d'une voie forte.

Harry se retourna en même temps que Gabrielle. Ils se tenait toujours la main.

\- Oui, vous deux, les amoureux. Une petite photos souvenir ?

Les amoureux ? C'était de lui et Gabrielle qu'il parlait ? Il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Comment... Ah.. Oui. Harry n'avait que onze ans et il tenait la main de Gabrielle. Ont pouvait aisément se tromper.

\- Ça te tente, Merlin ?

Après une courte réflexion, Harry accepta.

\- Rapprochez vous. Allez encore un peu les enfants.

Harry tenait Gabrielle par la taille. Juste après que le photographe donna la photos à Gabrielle contre quelque pièce d'argent. Harry s'accroupit par terre, pris d'une violente migraine, plus forte que les précédente. Harry en avait plus qu'assez. Il allait regler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute.

Harry se releva en expliquant qu'il avait une crampe. La nuit commencé à tomber et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouver de cadeau pour Gabrielle. Il trouverait bien un trésor dans sa bourse en peau de Moke.

De retour à la Chaumière au Coquillage, Haffy6se précipita prêt du feu pour se réchauffé. Fleur s'occupa des réjouissance culinaire tandis que Bill s'attelait a la décoration de la table. Gabrielle etait partie enfiler sa robe de soirée.

Une heure plus tard, tout étais prêt. Gabrielle etait resplendissante des sa robe couleur émeraude. Ses cheveux était serré en chignon. Harry portait sa vielle robe de soirée qu'il avait remis magiquement au goût du jour. Et Fleur et Bill. Ils étaient magnifique. Un vraie petit couple qui nagé dans le bonheur.

Cette image refroidis intérieurement Harry. Lui avait perdue le droit au bonheur après avoir agis stupidement. Il était seul avec ses regret et ses remords. Ginnyd n'était plus qu'une image fantomatique qui flottait dans son esprit. Il aurait dû être heureux d'etre en compagnie de personne si chaleureuse. Pourtant, il n'avais pas goût à la fête. Et la boîte rouge au fond de sa poche ne l'aidais pas à se sentir mieux.

Après le somptueux repas tous le monde se retrouva dans le salon pour déguster une bierreaubeur pour Harry et Gabrielle et du Whyski Pur Feu pour Fleur et Bill. Devant tant de joie, Harry était au plus bas. Il pretexta un coup de chaleurs pour sortir dans la nuit noir.

La plage n'était pas loin. Il sortie sa baguette à crin de licorne et illumina les environs. Il sentit de l'eau rentrer dans ses chaussures. C'était l'endroit idéal pour des adieus. Il sortie la boîte rouge de sa poche et amorça un mouvement du bras pour la lancer le plus loin possible. Avant de lâcher la boîte, il repensa à so mal de crâne qu'il avait lorsqu'il était proche de Gabrielle. Il savait qu'il c'était lancé un sortilège d'amnésie. Il posséder le moyens de l'annuler. Il remis la boîte rouge dans sa poche. Sortie la baguette de Sureau de sa bourse en peau de Moke et la posa sur le sommet de son crâne. Il prononça d'un voie claire :

\- Finit Incantatum !

En un instant, tous lui revint à l'esprit. C'était comme voir un film en accélérer. Alexandre lançant un Philtre d'amour dans un chaudron. Gabrielle buvant la potions qu'il ne fallait pas. Et... Et... Ses lèvre sur les sienne. Mais surtout... Le faite qu'il est apprécier cette échange. La pannique qui en suivit. Et enfin le sortilège d'amnésie. Harry s'écroule à genoux. Il était attiré par Gabrielle. Tous s'expliquer enfin.

Pendant un bref instant de folie, il voulue s'oublietté de nouveaux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une fillette de onze ans ? Peut être qu'en rajeunissnat son corp comme son esprit aimé les fille de son âge ? C'était la seul explication qu'il avait. C'était normal dans le fond. Harry et Gabrielle avait passé tellement de temps ensemble... Est ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Sûrement pas. Son esprit d'adulte de dix huit ans le refusais toujours en bloque. Qu'il soit maudits. Il s'écroule sur le dos, regardant les étoiles.

Soudain, sa vue fus obstrué par le visage de Gabrielle. Il ne s'attendais pas à la revoir aussitôt. Il venait à peine d'apprendre qu'il... C'était tellement dingue... Qu'il avait le béguin pour elle.

\- Fleur et Bill m'ont demandé de venir te chercher. Ils ne veulent pas que tu meure de froid. Que fais tu ici tous seul ?

\- Je pensais à des chose sans intérêt.

\- Vient penser à l'intérieur. Je vais me coucher. À tout à l'heure.

Et elle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Harry souffla longuement et décida finalement de se relever. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la Chaumière au Coquillage. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se de haussa et s'écroule sur le canapé. Il rester sur la table basse une bouteille de Whyski pur feu non entamé. Harry avait l'âge légal. Il entrepris de débouchés le bouchon et avala la bouteille cul sec. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Son esprit divaguer. Il repensa au contenu de la boîte. Avec un peu d'ingéniosité...

\- Merlin... Merlin... Réveillé toi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Bill le secouait pour qu'il sorte du royaume de morphé. Harry se redressa sur le canapé et regarda devant lui. Il avait une grosse migraine. Ses souvenir était flout. Il avait levé le sortilège d'amnésie. C'était rendue compte qu'il avait le béguin pour une fillette de onze ans et avait avalé une bouteille de Whyski Pur Feu.

\- Merlin... Tu n'as comme même pas avalé cette bouteille.

\- Désolé, Bill. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de bierreaubeur.

\- Ça restera entre nous. Ne t'inquiète pas. Au faite, joyeux Noël Merlin.

Bill lui tendis un paquet cadeau que Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir en le remerciant. C'était un exemplaire de comment draguer une sorcière en 99 étapes. Harry sourit.

\- Tu verra plus tard, ce bouquin est une vraie mine d'or. Allez viens, les autres t'attende dans la salle à manger.

Chapitre 15 : Noël Chez les Delacour (3)

Harry se leva, non sans mal, toujours vêtu de sa robe de soirée. Il suivie Bill dans la salle à manger. Harry remarqua immédiatement Gabrielle. Même vêtu d'un pijama enfantin, ses cheveux entremêlés et des cerne à faire pâlir un ours, il la trouvait belle. Harry se secoua la tête et salua Fleur en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Il expliqua brièvement qu'il s'était endormis dans le canapé. Gabrielle lui sourit et sortit un paquet cadeau de sous la table. Il était petit mais Harry s'en fichait. Il l'ouvrit délicatement pour découvrir un médaillon en argent. À l'intérieur, il y avait la photos qu'ils avaient pris la veille.

\- Euh... Merci Gabrielle, ça me touche beaucoup.

Bien plus qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Harry donna ses cadeaux à Bill et Fleur. Bill était content de son smoking moldu et Fleur de ses chocolat qu'elle apprécié tant. Tous le mo de regarda Harry.

\- Ou est mon cadeau, Merlin ?

\- Dans le salon. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de l'emballer.

Harry se précipita dans la pièce adjacente et récupéra la boîte rouge. Il retourna dans la salle à manger et la tendis à Gabrielle.

\- Joyeux Noël, Gabi.

Gabrielle lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur se trouver un anneau ou était graver les deux nom : Merlin Peverel & Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle etait émerveillé.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Merlin. Elle est tellement belle. C'est une bague de quoi ?

\- C'est une bague de l'amitié, dit précipitamment Harry.

Harry ne voulait pas créer de mal entendue devant Fleur et Bill.

\- Les enfants, annonça Bill, je ne veut pas plomber l'ambiance, mais il y a un changement de programme. Vous retournez à Poudlard aujourd'hui. L'enterrement de Harry à était avancer. Vous y resterez jusqu'à la rentré. Je suis désolé, Gabi, mais je ne contrôle pas tous. Un portoloins nous attend, il nous conduira directement dans le parc de Poudlard. Vous pouvez remettre vos robe de sorcier.

Le ministre était malin. Le jour de Noël, personne ne travailler. Il attirerait les foule tout en se faisant pardonner son inaction des mois précédents. Il ne pensait pas que Kingsley était un homme si politisé. C'était donc aujourd'hui qu'il allait assister à son propre enterrement. Harry était prêt. La réalité du combat qui l'attendais pouvais reprendre.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le Véritable Gryffondor

Cherche un ou une bêta !

Comme à son habitude, Harry atterie sans élégance dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Devant lui une foule de sorcier venue du monde entier était vêtu de cape de sorcier plus extravagante le une que les autres. Des rangé de chaise etait aligner devant une tombe blanche et un pupitre avait été installé. Et sur la tombe était posé le Choixpeau Magique.

Harry regarda autour de lui est constata qu'il etait le seul à être tombé. Gabrielle l'aida à se relever d'une main secourable. Fleur et Bill étaient déjà partie se mêlée à la foule. La dernière chose dont Harry avait envie c'était de participé au conversation. Il n'avais pas envie de parler de sa propre mort. Il invita donc Gabrielle à la rejoindre au premier rang.

\- Tu penses que le Ministre va faire un discours ?

\- C'est obligé, répondit Harr. Il a ignorer la vérité volontairement pendant quatre mois, créant un climat de méfiance dans le pays.

\- Il est vraiment mort...

\- Gabi, j'ai dit uniquement ce que les gens voulait entendre. Je ne sais pas si il est mort ou vivant. Il reste un espoir.

Harry fut déranger par un homme grand et noir, portant une robe se sorcier violette. C'était Kingsley, le Ministre de la Magie.

\- Monsieur Peverel, je sais que ce que je m'apprête à vous demandez et un peu trop compte tenue de votre âge, mais beaucoup de sorcier ici près et serait heureux d'entendre votre discours.

\- Je ne suis pas un nouvelle Élue ou votre faire valoir, Mr le Ministre. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Ont va vous appelez au pupitre, mais le choix vous revient. À plus tard, Monsieur Peverl.

Kingsley disparue dans la foule.

\- Regarde tous ces politicards, Gabi. Tous prêt à se jeté à la gorge pour obtenir une place plus haut placé.

Harry se retourna pour apercevoir plusieurs connaissances : Ginny, qu'il ignora volontairement de regarder, Hermione à qui il sourit, Fred, qui s'occupe de la boutique de farce et attrape sur le chemin de travers et enfin Luna, toujours dans le nuage.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la Directrice fit son apparition au pupitre. Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge e et prononça :

\- Sonorus !

Elle invita, de sa voie magiquement amplifié, l'assemblée à rejoindre les chaise disposé devant la tombe. Après un brouhaha assourdissant chacun trouva sa place. Alexandre c'était assis au côté de Gabrielle tandis que le voisin de Harry était Kingsley. Génial. Maintenant, il était sur de passer devant le pupitre.

\- Sorcier et sorcière du monde entier, si nous somme réunis ici le jour de Noël est une façon pour chacun d'entre nous que Harry Potter faisait partie de la très grande famille que formé cette communauté. Harry Potter était en un garçon on courageux, loyal, et qui ne manquait pas u e ocasoin de briser le règlement intérieur. Pourtant, il n'a jamais arrêter de se battre contre son plus grand ennemie, Voldemort. Nous devons beaucoup à Harry Potter. Beaucoup de vie ont était épargné grâce à ses exploit. Maintenant, j'aimerai appeler à se pupitre un autre élève qui a marquer à ça façon notre fascinante école. Ce qui onr lu les journaux le connaissent déjà, Mr Peverel !

Harry ne bougea pas dans l'immédiat. Il ne voulait pas refaire le discours de sa propre mort. C'était trop cruel. Puis, devant l'insistance de la Directrice et les coup de coude de Gabrielle, il finit par s élever pour aller rejoindre la Directrice. Il observa l'assemblé, le tmeos que le professeur McGonagall place sa baguette magique sur sa gorge.

Mais alors qu'il allait débuté son discours, un grognement lointain et féroce plongea l'assemblée dans un silence effrayant. La Directrice rassura ses convive ne leur indiquant qu'il devait être le hurlement d'une créature interdite.

Pourtant, le grognement d'intansifia et au loin l'ombre d'un dragon apparue à l'horizon. Ce fus la panique total. Les sorcier ce marcher les uns sur le autre pour rejoindre leur portiloin. Bientot, il ne resta plus que Harry, Gabrielle, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley et la Directrice. Le dragon serait bientôt la et Harry devait rapidement trouver une solution pour le vaincre. Ses baguettes magiques lui serait inutile et si il en faisait usage, il pouvait dire adieux à sa couverture.

Les autre brandissait leurs baguette inutilement leur baguette magique vers le dragon qui n'était plus qu'à cinq cent mètres de distance. Les sort de couleur différente ricocher sur la peau épaisse de la bête.

Harry aperçue Ron et Hermione se frayer un chemins dans leur direction. Elle attrapa Harry par le bras, prête à l'emmener de force si nécessaire

\- Merlin ! Gabrielle ! Il faut que vous retourniez vous mettre à l'abri dans le château. Ce dragon semble posséder des capacité de protection magique. Nous tiendrons le temps que les Auror arrrivent.

\- Granger, désolé de te de te décevoir, mais je ne vais nulle part.

\- Moi non plus, intervint Gabrielle, je ne quitte pas Merlin.

\- Vous n'êtes que des premières années, vous allez vous faire tuer. Je suis préfet en chef, vous devez me suivre.

\- Granger, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ? Se dragon est protéger par un sortilège. Un autre sorcier dois le contrôler.

\- J'en prend note, Peverel. Maintenant suivaient moi !

Un grognement déchira l'aire, le dragon était la. Il se posa sur la tombe de Harry, ouvrit sa gueule et cracha de longue flamme en direction de Harry, Gabrielle, Hermione et Ron. Ils furent sauvé par le ministre qui avait déployer un immense bouclier magique.

Le dragon n'apprécie pas être déranger et fondait sur Kingsley en déployant ses ailes. Alors que tous le monde pensé qu'il allait l'avaler d'une boucher, il l'attrapa à l'aide de ses griffe avant. Le dragon s'en vola de quelques mettre et vira droit dans la forêt interdite.

\- Pourquoi agit il ainsi ?! Ce n'est qu'un dragon.

Gabrielle avait dit ses mots complètement affolé, la situation la dépasser.

Harry profita de l'agitation pour courir droit sur sa tombe. Il attrapa le Choixpeau Magique et pris la direction de la forêt interdite. Il entendit les hurlement désespéré de Gabriel derrière lui. Il savait que c'était suicidaire de faire face à un dragon seul, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le Ministre de la Magie se faire tuer. Il courra à ne perdre haleine. Enfin, il atteignit les premier arbre de la forêt interdite.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il ne vie plus à un mètre devant lui. L'obscurité et était omniprésente. Il sortie la baguette de Sureau de sa bourse en peau de Moke et lança le sortilège de Lumos. Un grognement strident retentit droit devant lui. Sans attendre d'avantage, il s émis en route. Il progressait rapidement quand une voie venue de null part l'interpelle :

\- Tu n'as aucune chance contre le dragon Merlin Peverel.

C'était le Choixpeau Magique.

\- Je sais déjà pourquoi tu m'a pris avec toi, mais je ne peut pas t'aider.

\- Pourquoi ! s'exclama Harry. Vous êtes le seul qui peut mettre un terme à cette folie. Vous voulez protéger Poudlard, alors donnez la moi !

\- Je suis sans doute l'artefact le plus puissant du Monde magique. La création ultime des fondateur. Je sais reconnaître quand je reçois un sort de confusion. Mais je ne peut pas le contrer.

\- Tu as dit que je possèdais les quatre qualité des Maison. Tu dois bien avoir une idée de qui je suis.

\- Tu voie, Merlin Peverel. Tu souhaite pas protéger Poudlard. Tu agit uniquement pour tes objectif personnel. Comment pourrais- je te la confié. Ton cœur est tourmenté. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux réellement.

Harry d'arrêta devant une clairière. Le dragon était là. La plus terrible de toute les créature. Une aura magique flotté au dessus de lui. Kingsley était étendue sur dans l'herbe, inconscient. Le dragon ne semblait pas lui faire du mal... Harry compris aussitôt que l'apparition du dragon ne faisait partir que d'un plan plus grand. Qui le dépassé. C'était à lui de le combattre.

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, Choixpeau, je me débrouillerais tous seul. Je suis plain de ressource.

Chapitre 16 : Le Véritable Gryfondor (2)

Harry s'elenca en courant dans la clairière, la baguette de Sureau a la main. Il devait d'abord annuler le sort de protection du dragon. En le voyant arriver, le reptile battie ses ailes provoquant de grosse bourrasque de vent. Harry finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomba dans l'herbe fraîche. Il se releva rapidement, mais le dragon avait disparue. Il était au dessus de lui. Harry brandis sa baguette mais il se pris un violent coup de queu qui transperça son torse et le propulsa dans les aire. Il atterie en roulé boulé, se tenant les côtes.

Du sang gicler par les énormes orifice ouvert par les pique du Dragon. Il devait avoir cinq côte cassé. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il se sentais partir, sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quoi que le Choixpeau dise, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il avait de nouveau quelque chose à protéger. Le médaillon offert par Gabrielle gisait sur son torce. Il s'était ouvert et Harry put voir la photos de lui est Gabrielle. C'était trop injuste. Il s'était rendue compte qu'il l'apprécier bien plus qu'une amie mais il ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Jamais.

Le dragon, s'acroupie sur ses pattes arrière, prêt à bondir sur Harry pour l'achever. Harry savait que c'était sa seul chance. Il brandis sa baguette magique au moment même où le dragon sauta. Il n'avait que deux seconde pour agir. Une fois le ventre de la bête en vue il hurla :

\- Finit Incantatum !

Une vive lueur éclaira la clairière. Le dragon fut repoussé violemment en arrière et tomba sur le dos. Son aura magique avait disparue. Harry se mit sur le ventre à ce difficultés. Il vue le Choixpeau Magique accoudé à un arbre. Si pour protéger ce a quoi il tenait, il devait passer par la... Harry commença à ramper. C'était une épreuve. Son corp lui crier de s'arrêter et de mourir ici. Mais Harry resta imperturbable à la douleur. Le dragon se débattait toujours pour retrouver son équilibre. Plus que quelques mètres. Enfin, il rejoignit le Choixpeau Magique.

\- Ta vie est entrain de s'éteindre Merlin Peverel. Tu as bien combattue mais c'est la fin.

\- Ça sera la fin quand je l'aurais décidé ! cria Harry de rage. FINIT INCANTATUM !

Le Choixpeau resta silencieux alors que le dragon charger vers Harry, sa gueule grande ouverte.

\- Tu... Tu es Harry Potter ! Prend la et sauve Poudlard !

L'épée de Godric Gryfondor imbibé de venin de basilic apparue sous le Choixpeau. Harry la saisit, se retourna et transperca la gueule du Dragon une seconde avant qu'il ne la ferme sur sa jambe. Harry retira l'épée et regarda le dragon tanguer. Il finit par tomber à la renverse, mort. Ce fus la dernière vision de Harry avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience.

\- Miss Granger, comment avez vous put laisser cette enfant affronter seul un dragon. Par miracle l'épée de Godric Gryfondor lui est apparue et il a put tuer ce monstre. C'est la volonté divine qui la maintenue en vie. Vous avez commis une grave faute. Je vous informerez de votre punition ultérieurement.

Harry entendit des bruit de pas et une porte claquer. Il ne préfèrait pas ou rire les yeux. Il tendis l'oreille pour mieux. Entendre.

\- Comment va-t-il Pompom ?

\- Quand il est arrivé à l'infirmerie il était entre la vie et la mort. Il n'arrêtait pas de tenir fermement ce médaillon. Je crois qu'il s'agit de Miss Delacour sur la photo.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Après deux semaine de convalescence, il sera en état de reprendre les cours des demain matin.

\- Le ministre était furieux. J'ai refusé qu'on lui decerne l'ordre de Merlin. Le garçon lui a sauvé la vie. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un enfant et aucun d'entre eux ne devrait subir les conséquences de la célébrité.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il fut d'abord surpris de ne trouver aucun bandage sur son corp. Gabrielle dormais la tête posé sur son lit. Il fut tenté de lui caressé les cheveux dans un geste d'affection. Mais il se retint, sachant que ce n'étais pas le bon moment. Il se redressa sur son lit pour que la Directrice le voie.

\- Mr Peverel ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Nous avons tous était très insuiet à votre sujet. Surtout Miss Delacour comme vous pouvez le constater. Pompom, puis- je m'entretenir avec lui ?

\- Oui, mais allez y en douceur. Au moindre problème, vous m'appelez.

La Directrice s'approcha du lit de Harry. Elle s'appretter à réveiller Gabrielle quand Harry lui dit :

\- Ne faite pas ça. Je compte tous lui dire après. Vous avez des question à me posez et moi j'ai des informations capitale à vous donner.

\- Pourquoi avez vous suivie le dragon dans la forêt avec le Choixpeau Magique ?

\- Pour la même raison que Harry Potter l'a fais dans la Chambre des Secret. L'épée de Godric Gryfondor était imprégné du poison du basilic. C'était la meilleur arme contre un dragon de cette taille.

\- Dans ce cas... Vous auriez put prévenir Miss Granger ou Miss Wesley. Vous n'êtes qu'un sorcier de première année. C'était inconscient d evotre part.

\- Ce dragon n'était pas la par hasard. Quelqu'un l'a envoyer, non pas pour tuer le ministre, mais pour moi. C'était un test.

\- Je ne vous suis plus, Mr Peverel.

\- Ne connaissez vous pas une personne dans le château qui cherch eouvertement un nouvelle Élue ? Une personne qui a fabriquer de toute pièce le Battle Royal pour rendre célèbre la gagnant. Tous les coup jouer par le professeur Gremburry ont fonctionné jusqu'à présent.

\- Ce sont de très grave accusation que vous portez, Mr Peverel. Insinué qu'un de me professeur est fait entré un dragon dans l'enceinte du château pour tuer un de mes élève est digne d'un compte de fée. Je comprend votre mépris à son égard, mais son passé à était décortiquer. Elle est clean. Elle peut parfois s emontrer très entreprenante dans ça façon d'enseigner. Pourtant je vous assure qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec notre histoire.

\- Vous faite une terrible erreur si je puis me permettre, Mme la Directrice. Le professeur Gremburry est une bombe à retardemnet. Si vous voulez de preuve je vous en apporterez.

\- Vous lui ressemblait tellement... Harry Potter n'en avait que faire du règlement lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête. Je ne peux ni vous en empêcher, ni vous encourager.

\- Merci, Mme La Directrice.

\- J'ai une autre question. L'épée de Godric Gryfondor apparaît parfois à un véritable membre de sa Maison, hors vous étes un Serdaigle.

\- J'ai supplié le Choixpeau de me venir en aide, mentir Harry, c'est à ce moment qu'elle est apparue.

\- Bien, je vais vous laissez. Promettez moi d'être plus prudent à l'avenir.

\- Attendez ! Que vont devenir les commémoration pour Harry ?

\- Nous avons changer le programme. Tant que l'affaire du dragon ne sera pas résolue, toute personne étrangère à Poudlard ne sera plus accepté. Les élèves et les professeurs peuvent déposer un mot sur sa tombe.

\- C'est une bonne iniative, dit Harry en souriant.

\- Une dernière chose. Pour le courage exceptionnel dont vous avez fais preuve, j'accorde 50 points à Serdaigle.

C'était Gabrielle qui serait contente. La Directrice mis fin à l'échange et sortie de l'infirmerie. Harry devait penser à la suite. Gremburry avait clairement dépasser la ligne rouge en envoyant un dragon pour le tuer. Il n'avait aucune preuve. Aucun indice. Seulement, il était persuadé que c'était elle la coupable. Il avait besoin d'informations. Gabrielle commença à bouger dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quand elle vue Harry, elle éclata en sanglots.

\- Merlin... J'ai crue que je t'avais perdue. J'ai crue que tu étais..

\- Tous va bien Gabrielle, dit il en laissant sa mains glissé dans ses cheveux soyeux, grattant affectueusement le haut de son crâne. Gabrielle... C'est grâce à ton médaillon que j'ai eut le courage de me battre. Gremburry est passé à la vitesse supérieure et j'ignore qu'elle sera son prochain coup. Nous somme en danger à prèsent. Dans son esprit elle n'a besoin que d'un seul Élue.

\- Qu'allons nous faire Merlin ?

\- Si seulement ont pouvais avoir un peu de chance... De la chance... De la chance ! Mais oui ! Il nous faut un coup de Félix !

Si Harry buvait le flacons de Chance Liquide... Serait il capable de fabriquer une pierre philosophale ? Il se promis d'essayait des qu'il serait sortir de l'infirmerie. L'avenir lui apparue plus radieux.


	18. Chapitre 17 : La Chance Liquide

Cherche un ou une bêta !

Harry était dans son laboratoire à l'intérieur de la salle sur demande. Il avait attendue le week end pour se mettre au travail. Il avait déjà avalé quelques goûte de chance liquide par le passé et Félix l'avait conduit dans un endroit auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il était donc un peu anxieux, le flacon de chance liquide à la main. Il ferma les yeux et avala d'une traite le flacon.

Tous s'éclaircit dans son esprit. Il savait où aller. Ce n'était pas dans son laboratoire qu'il obtiendrait une pierre philosophale. Après tous c'était Félix qui le disait. Non pour avoir ce qu'il souhaiter il devait se rendre dans le bureau de la Directrice et parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se mit donc en route, d'un pas rapide sans être essoufflé. Il atteignit rapidement le couloir du bureau Dircetorial. En le voyant arrivé, la statut fis un pas de côté comme ci elle savait elle aussi ce qu'il avait à faire. Il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier à colimaçon et entra sans frapper. Comme Félix lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, la Directrice était absente. Il s'approcha du tableau de Dumbledore d'un pas ferme.

\- Bonjour, Harry. J'ai appris tes exploits avec un dragon. Tu as était fantastique, un véritable Gryffondor.

\- Écoutez, professeur. Je vais être directe. Je sais que vous caché un objet dans ce bureau capable de m'obtenir une pierre philosophale. J'en ai besoin. Alors dite moi ou il se trouve.

\- C'est felix qui te la dit ? Sache que ça sera une entreprise très perieuse. Tu pourrais ne jamais revenir.

\- J'ai besoin des réponse de l'alchimiste.

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir si c'était la meilleur voie à suivre.

\- Dans le tiroir, le troisième droite en partant du haut. Tu aura besoin de la baguette de Sureau pour le déverrouiller.

\- Astucieux, dit Harry en sortant la baguette de Sureau de sa bourse ne peau de Moke.

Harry pointa son extrémités vers le tiroir et prononça : Alhomora ! Le verrou sauta et harry tira le tiroir. À l'intérieur, il y avait la dernière chose qu'il pensait trouver. Une longue en or, un sablier et une série de chiffre interchangeable par un système d'engrenages.

\- Tu comprend maintenant ?

Oui. Harry comprenait. Il allait devoir remonter le cours du temps. C'était la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel qu'il devait obtenir. Dans le tiroir, une pierre comparable a celle de ses souvenirs de Harry, brillait d'un éclat rouge sang.

\- Comme tu doit déjà le penser, il s'agit d'une fausse. Le meilleur moment pour faire l'échange est après que Voldemort t'ai attaquer et laisser pour mort. Tu devra agir avant que je ne revienne au château. Ce retourneur de temps est un peu spécial. Tu règle le le jour, l'année et l'heure d'arrivée grâce au système d'engrenage, ensuite tu tourne une fois le sablier.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir caché l'existence de ce retourneur de temps ?

\- Je pense que chaque chose à son utilité un moment ou à un autre. Je ne l'ai pas dit pour te protéger de son pouvoir.

\- Me protéger de quoi ? demanda Harry un peu surpris.

\- Tu ne t'ai déjà pas posé la question ? Tu es plein de sagesse, Harry. Mais avec ce Retourneur de Temps tu peux te rendre à n'importe qu'elle époque.

Harry compris aussitôt. Il tenait dans ces main un objet capable de le faire voyager jusque dans les années soixante-dix. Il pouvait revoir ses parnets ! Mais au fond... Il savait qu'il ne le ferais pas. Il avait assez de problème à cette époque pour allait détruire le passé par pur égoïsmes.

\- Je n'irais pas les voir. Je me souviens parfaitement ce que vous m'avez dit quand j'étais entre la vie et la mort. Laisse les morts derrière toi, les vivants mérite plus d'attention. Je suis un miraculé. Je n'ai pas l'attention de réduire à néant le sacrifice de mes parents.

Dumbledore avait une larme aux yeux.

\- Tu as bien grandis Harry... Tu es un bien plus grand sorcier que je ne l'ai jamais était.

\- Ne dite pas ça, professeur... répondit Harry gênait par tant d'éloge.

\- Rend toi dans un endroit où tu sera seul en 1992. Si je me souviens bien, la d'été exacte est la suivante : Le 20 juin 1992. À présent part, Harry. Va trouver les réponses à tes questions.

Félix chuchota à l'oreille de Harry que la Directrice n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Il sortir du bureau après un dernier regard pour Dumbledore. Harry se dirigea automatiquement vers le deuxième étage. Les toilettes des fille etait le lieu idéal pour retourner dans le passé. Il y avait le fantôme de Mimi Geignard, mais Harry avait un plan pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Quand il arriva devant la porte des toilettes des fille, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et le Retourneur de Temps. Il entra enn silence. Mimi n'était pas là. Il s'en ferma dans un des toilette, s'assit sur la lucarne, puis pris le Retourneur de Temps dans sa mains droite. Il tenait, sans doute, l'objet le plus dangereux du monde magique. Il regla la date à l'aide du système d'engrenages. Enfin, après s'être assuré qu'il avait toute ses affaire avec lui, il tourna une fois en arrière le petit sablier.

Comme il était enfermé dans une cabine de toilette, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps. Harry consulta la carte du Marauder pour s'en assurer. Les points Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione étaient dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Ils étaient entrain de prévenir la prévenir de la potentiel menace que Rogie représenter. Dumbledore n'était pas dans le bureau Directorial. Harry se souvenue qu'il avait été envoyé au Ministère le soir même par un hbaile stratagème de Voldemort.

Toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry sortie des toilettes des filles et se dirigea vers le couloir interdit. Il remarqua sur la carte que Quirelle venait de pénétré dans la pièce garder par Touffus. Voldemort était passé à l'action. Harry se posta prêt de la porte et attendit. Le jeune Harry et ses amis apparurent au bout du couloir. Harry du futur vue Hermione déverrouiller la porte. Ron et le Harry du passé la suivirent.

Harry se contenta de patienter. Il regradiat la progression de ses amis et de sa version passé à travers les différente épreuve de la pierre. Quand le point Quirelle disparue Harry savait que c'était le moment d'agir. Il rentra dans la première pièce.

Harry fus accueillie par le chien à trois têtes. Il brandis la baguette de Sureau. Un puisant sort de stupéfaction devrait abattre la bête d'un quel coup. Il fis un mouvement du bras et lança :

\- Stupefix!

L'eclaire rouge qui sorti de sa baguette magique toucha Touffus ente les deux yeux. Le chie. S'efrronda sur le côté dans un bruit sourd. La trappe était libre d'accès. Harry s'en approcha et l'ouvrir. Au fin fond de l'obscurité, un filet du diable se nourissiat des imprudent qui tentais de franchir la deuxième épreuve. Harry pointa sa baguette Dans le vide et prononça :

\- Lumos Maxima !

Une immense lueur blanche éclair la pièce. Harry entendit les plaintes du filet du diable qui mourrait devant une tel démonstration de force. Harry regarda la baguette de Sureau avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi des sorcier était prêt à tuer pour obtenir son pouvoir.

Harry sauta dans le torue beant qui lui faisait face. Il atterie avec difficulté dans le couloir qui se située sous le filet du diable. Il se depecha de remettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait entendue des pas qui se rapprocher de sa position. Les jeunes Ron et Hermione surgirent du bout du couloir et s'arretèrnet à quelques que centimètres de Harry.

\- Tu as vue ça Ronald ?

\- Je suis censé regardait quoi ? Je te rappelle que je souffre le martire !

\- Le filet du diable... Il est mort. Quelqu'un as du lancer un sortilège très puissant...

Les inetrogations d'Hermione commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Harry. Il espérait ne pas avoir modifié le passé.

\- On s'en fiche, Hermione. Harry est en danger. Ont doit prévenir le professeur McGonagall !

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Ron enfourche le balais qu'ils avaient du prendre dans la pièce des clef volante. Hermione s'accrocha à lui et il donna un coup de pied sur le sol pour décoller. Une fois que Ron et Hermione avait disparue, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait éviter le pire. Il continua sa route vers la prochaine piece.

Quand il entra dans la salle des clef volante il du lancer un sortilèges du bouclier pour se protéger de l'attaque fulgurante de millier de clef. Il progressa jusqu'à la porchaine porte tout en gardant son sort actif. Par chance la clef était déjà dans la serrure et il put passer à l'épreuve suivante. L'échiquier géant.

Harry constata que chaque pièce de l'échiquier avait fais peau neuve. Une nouvelle partie était sur le point de commencer. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il s'approcha prudemment du roi adverse et pointa la baguette droit sur son cœur de pierre.

\- Destructum !

Le rois explosa en un milieu de morceau de poussière. La Reine voulue attaquer Harry. Il la visa avec la baguette de Sureau et celle ci recula d'un pas de peur de subir le même sort que son rois. Le passage était libre. Harry continua jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve.

Quand il entra dans la pièce une odeur nauséabonde entra dans ses narine. Un troll ds montagnes, mort, gisait sur le sol. Harry passa prudment à côté de lui pour rejoindre la prochaine salle. Les choses, qui avait était plutôt simpliste grâce à l'aide de la baguette de Sureau, risquait de se compliquer sérieusement. C'était la salle des potion élaboré par Rogue. Un feu noir bloquer l'accès de la dernière pièce. Harry se souvenait que sa version passée avait bue la seul et unique potion qui permettait de franchir les flamme. Ce feu était magique. Si il lancé le sort d'annulation, il devrait disparaître. C'était sa seul chance. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si prêt du but. Harry s'approcha des flamme et idt d'une voie claire :

\- Finit Incantatum !

Encore une fois, la baguette de Sureau fis des merveille. Le feu d'estompa jusqu'à devenir un tas de braise. La pierre etait à sa porté. Il n'avait plus qu'à franchir la porte, échanger la pierre et faire le chemin inverse. Mais tous ne se produisit pas comme prévue. Une voie l'interpella. Celle du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Qui êtes vous ? J'ai vue ce que vous avez fais à Touffus, au filet du diable, à l'échiquier geant et pour finir, à se feu magique. Vous n'êtes pa sun sorcier ordinaire. Pourtant, je peux sentir que vous ne voulez pas faire de mal à ce château et à ses élève. Vous êtes la pour la pierre ?

Harry avait toujours le dos tourné à Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait la baguette de Sureau du passé entre ses main. Harry celle du futur. Que se passerait il si leurs sortilèges entrée en contact. Il n'avait qu'un moyen d ele savoir. Harry fis volte fasse et prononça ne même temps que Dumbledore :

\- Expeliarmus!

Les deux sortilèges s'entrechoquèrent. Un long filament doré relia les deux baguette de Sureau. La remontée des sortilège... Une bille doré se rapprocha dangereusement de la baguette de Harry. Elle trembla de plus plus et il du rajouter sa deuxième mains pour ne pas perdre se duel de patiente. Felix lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. La bille fit dmei tour jusqu'à atteindre la baguette de Dumbledore. Elle finit par toucher son extrémité provoquant une explosion lumineuse. Harry rompit le lien et se précipita dans la dernière salle.

Sur les escaliers, le jeune Harry était évanouie. Il tenait fermement la pierre philosophale dans sa main droite. Harry fit l'échange et glissa la véritable pierre dans la poche de son pantalon. Il regla ensuite le Retourneur de Temps à la bonne date et tourna le sablier vers l'avant juste au moment où Dumbleodre pénétré dans la salle du miroir.

Le décor bascula. Harry atterie sur la lucarne des toilette dans lequel il s'était enfermé une heure plutôt. Il sortit la pierre de sa poche. Elle était grosse et de couleur rouge sang. Il avait réussis. Il laissa éclaté sa joie en tapant du poing sur la porte de la cabine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fabriquer une goutte d'elexir de longue vie et le professeur Têtebout répondrait à toute ses question. Il n'avait jamais était aussi proche de retrouver sa véritable apparence.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Les Réponses de l'Alchimis

Cherche un ou une bêta !

\- Tu as remonter le cours du temps ! s'exclama Gabrielle. Comment...

Harry et Gabrielle etait confortablement installé dans leurs canapé favorie. Celui qui se trouvait en face du feu. Harry avait expliqué que l'Alchimist de Poudlard possèder des informations à même de les aidé dans leurs quête pour coincer Gremburry.

\- La potion de chance liquide m'as conduit au bureau de Dumbledore qui m'a expliquer que la seul pierre que je pouvait avoir était celle de Nicolas Flamelle. Je suis donc retourné en 1992 pour échanger la vraie pierre contre une fausse.

\- Pourquoi tu me laisse toujours derrière toi lors de tes aventures... Tu ne va pas encore me dire que je ne sais pas me défendre ?

\- Non. J'avais seulement peu de temps avant que les effet de la potion ne se dissipe. Je t'aurais volontiers demandé de m'accompagner sinon.

\- Prouve le moi.

Harry lui montra le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offerte à Noël.

\- Je l'ai toujours avec moi, même quand je dors.

Gabrielle tendis la main droite et ecarta ses doigt. La bague d'argent se refleté la lumière du feu qui ronronait dans l'âtre.

\- Tu l'as porte encore, ma bague de l'amitié...

\- Beaucoup de filles son jalouse. Elle croit que nous sommes ensemble. Les idiotes. Elle sont très loin de la vérité.

Harry se perdit dans les flamme qui avait un pouvoir hypnotisant. Harry n'avait toujours pas révélé à Gabrielle ce qu'il reseentait pour elle. C'était son secret. Il pensait ne jamais lui dire.g' Gabrielle avait onze ans, bientôt douze. Elle avait encore toute son adolescence devant elle. Harry, lui, avait dix huit ans. Quand il aurait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, toute relation avec Gabrielle serait impossible. Et cela le rendait morose.

À mesure que les mois défilé et que la fin de l'année scolaire approcher, Harry sentait qu'il approcher de son objectif suprême. Retrouver son apparence de Harry Potter. En ce moment même, la goutte d'elixir de longue vie devait tombé dans la fiole que Harry avait installé dans son laboratoire. Pour produire l'élixir, il fallait attendre deux mois entier. Chaque goûte augmenté l'espérance de vie de dix ans. Nous étions début mars. L'élixir serait prêt le lendemain. Harry était proche du but, pourtant quelque chose le troublé, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi voir l'Alchimist demain ?

\- Évidement. On a commencer ça ensemble, on le terminera ensemble.

Harry décida d'aller se coucher. Demain serait une journée pleine de revelation. Et puis... Il avait du mal à rester avec Gabrielle ces dernier temps. Au fond de lui, il avait conscience que les adieux approcher et il ne voulait pas leur faire face. La douleur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un a qui il tenait était trop insupportable. Il finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemains, Harry et Gabrielle etait posté devant la salle de classe du professeur Têtebout. La sonnerie retentie. Les élèves de septième années sortaient par petit groupe de la classe. Quand Harry fut certain que la voie était libre il entra dans la salle avec Gabrielle. Le professeur Tetebout s'apprêtait à partir. Il avait son sac à la main. Il sursauta quand il aperçue Harry.

\- Mr Peverel, qu'elle plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Je doute que ce plaisir soit partager. Vous m'avez donné une tâche impossible à réaliser pour un enfant de mon âge.

\- C'est la que vous vous trompez, une fille d eonze ans à...

L'Alchimiste se stoppa net dans son élan.

\- Vous connaîtrez la suite si seulement vous avez réussie ce que je vous ai demandé.

Harry s'approcha du bureau de l'alchimiste. Il chercha dans sa bourse ne peau de Moke. Il tomba sur le Retourner de Temps. Dumbledore lui avait confié sa garde à la seul condition qu'il n'abuse pas de son pouvoir. Il trouva la pierre philosophale et la fiole.

\- Voici une pierre philosophale, dit Harry en la déposant sur le bureau du professeur Tetebout. Et une fiole contenant une goûte d'elixir de longue vie.

Le professeur Tetebout reposa sa veste sur s à chaise et examina à la loupe la grosse pierre couleur rouge sang.

\- C'est... C'est incroyable, mon enfant ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu evous avez accomplie. Vous avez créé une véritable pierre philosophale. Et cette goûte et sans aucun doute de l'élixir de longue vie.

Devant le regard cupide de l'alchimiste, Harry rangea la pierre et la fiole dans sa bourse en peau de Moke.

\- J'imagine que vous voulez vos réponse ?

\- C'est pour cela que je suis la. Et qu'elle est la, ajouta-t-il en indiquant Gabrielle.

\- Que voulez vous savoir ?

\- Je veux savoir si il est possible de fabriquer un élixir qui aurait l'effet inverse. Je veux dire par là, qu'au lieux d'allonger l'espérance de vie, il la diminuerait jusqu'à la mort.

\- C'est possible. Une fille qui avait votre âge l'as déjà fais.

Harry ne tenait plus sur place. Il tenait sa réponse.

\- Qui était cette fille ?

\- C'était il y a trente ans vous savez. Mais je me souviens parfaitement d'elle. C'était une première année, comme vous. Elle avez un rêve. Fabriquer une pierre philosophale pour égaler son maître, Nicolas Flammel. Elle avait déjà d'immenses connaissance en alchimie que j'ai finis par la prendre en apprenti.

\- À t'elle réussie à fabriquer une pierre ?

\- Elle a finit par y arriver. Mais sa pierre était imparfaite. Elle produisait un élixir mortelle qui réduisait l'espérance de vie. Un jour, elle allait trop loin et un élève est mort. Dumbledore l'as exclue définitivement de Poudlard. Puis elle a disparue jusqu'à...

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapparaîsse ne tant que professeur de défense contre les force du mal.

\- Vous voulez dire que le professeur Gremburry était cette élève ? demanda Gabrielle sur le ton de la surprise.

\- Oh... Alice ne portait pas ce nom à l'époque. Elle s'appelait Alice Jedusor.

Harry faillit s'évanouir sous le choque de la révélation. Son professeur de défense portait le patronyme du plus grand mage noire du siècle. C'était une Jedusor. Et si... Si il avait un lien tous les deux... Alors Poudlard courrait un grave danger.

\- J'ai une dernière question. Si par malheur quelqu'un ingérerait son élixir imparfait, qu'elle serait l'antidote.

\- Cela ne vous paraît pas évident ? Le vraie élixir est l'antidote. Seulement il y a une condition terrible à connaître. Une goûte aurait effet d'antidote pendant dix ans, ensuite il faudrait en reprendre et ainsi de suite. Vous comprenez ? Cette personne serait condamné à la vie éternel.

Harry recula, vacillant. Il tomba les fesses les premiere sur une chaise. Il l'avait. Il pouvait redevenir Harry Potter. Enfin. Il avait trouver la clef qui ouvrait la bonne serrure. Une joie intense le parcouru, puis son regard devia vers Gabrielle qui paraissait inquiète. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Si il a valait l'élixir... Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Dans un flash, il repensa au moment passé avec elle. Leur rencontre sur le chemins de travers, leur amitié naissante, les sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle après qu'il ai abandonné tout espoir avec Ginny. Et maintenant, il allait perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Sans prévenir, il se leva et sort en courant de la salle. Quand il referma la porte, il tomba sur Alexandre.

\- J'ai... J'ai tous entendue. Je peut vous aider pour Gremburry...

Harry ne répondit rien et courue aussi loin que possible. Il monta le plus d'escalier possible pour attendre la plus haute tour du château, la tour d'astronomie. Il s'approcha du rebord et récupéra la fiole contenant la goûte de l'élixir de longue vie. Il deboucha la fiole et la porta à sa bouche.

Il pleura. C'était tellement dur. Ces sentiments ambivalent. Rester avec Gabrielle, redevenir Harry Potter... Les deux étaient incompatible. Ses larme tombèrent sur son bras nue.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! lui ordonna une voie.. Il l'a connaissait !

Harry fis volte face pour se retrouver devant la dernière personne qu'il attendait de voir. C'était un adolescent portant une robe de sorcier de Serdaigle. Il avait des cheveux blond et bouclé. Un coup de vent révéla une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

\- C'est impossible...

\- Pourtant tu possède l'objet qui rend l'Impossible, possible.

\- Le Retourneur de Temps... Si tu es là... Ça veut dire que je n'ai toujour pas retrouver ma véritable apparence...

\- J'ai peu de temps devant moi. Je ne devrait pas être ici. Mais je dois boucler la boucle. Donne moi la pierre et l'élixir.

\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareil ?! J'ai déjà pris ma décision.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? C'est ce que tu veut vraiment ? Abandonner Gabrielle ?

\- Elle ne sera jamais rien de ce que je ressent ! Ce n'es qu'une enfant... Je ne peut pas être Harry Potter et lui dire... Comme je ne peut pourait jamais lui avouer.. Il ne me reste plus qu'à redevenir Harry Potter.

\- Je ne l'ai trouver là solution. J'ai quinze ans. L'élixir que nous avons bue n'empêche pas à notre corp de viellir. C'est pour cette raison qu enous n'avons pas besoin de la pierre. Le temps est notre antidote.

Le temps... Harry n'avait jamais penser à cette possibilité. Mais il avait la preuve vivante devant ses yeux. Le poison qu'il avait avalé l'été avait des failles. Harry avait arrêter de pleurer. Il était déterminé. Il s'approcha de son sois futur et lui tendis la pierre philosophale et l'élixir de longue vie. Il les rangea dans sa bourse en peau de Moke. Il sortie aussi un bout de parchemins qu'il tendit à Harry du présent.

\- C'est la date à laquelle tu devra venir chercher la pierre et l'élixir.

Harry du futur commença à régler le système d'engrenage.

\- Deux chose avant que je ne parte. Le professeur Trewlaney arriva peu après mon départ. Écoute la c'est très instructif. Deuxièmement. Parle à Alexandre, il pourra t'aider.

Harry du futur s'apprêtait à tourner le sablier quand il ajouta :

\- Sauve Gabrielle, je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais tu dois la sauver !

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre. Il disparue. Harry était seul, l'esprit bouillonnant. Trewlaney et Alexandre. Il devait sauver Gabrielle. Mais de quoi, de qui et quand ? Il était énervé contre sa version futur. Au moins, il n'avait plus de dilemme. Il était condamné à rester Merlin Peverel pour les quatre prochaine années.

Il entendit un bruit de pas venant des escalier. Le professeur de Divination apparue en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait l'aire étrange. Plus que d'habithude. Ses yeux était révulsés. Elle était en transe. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers Harry. Il voulue reculer, mais elle le saisie par les épaule et prononça d'une voie d'outre tombe :

\- Celle qui fera renaître le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Une fois le plus grand ennemie entre ses mains, le seigneur des ténèbres renaîtra. Celle qui fera renaître le seigneur des ténèbres approche.

Puis, c'est yeux retrouvèrent leurs orbites. Elle regarda autour d'elle, incapable de savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait là.

\- Mon garçon, pouvait vous me dire ce que je fais là. Il est un peu tôt pour venir lire les signe dans les étoiles...

\- Vous avez sans doute bue un peu trop, professeur Trewlaney. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se précipita dans les escalier. Après êtres passé par tnat d'émotions en si peu de temps, il devait retrouver Gabrielle et Alexandre au plus vite. La prophecie que venait de lui faire le professeur Trewlaney était claire : Quelqu'un allait tenté de ramener Voldemort à la vie. Et Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui, ni de comment il ou elle allait s'y prendre.


	20. Chapitre 19 : La Théorie d'Alexandre

\- Franchement, Merlin, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ont a besoin d'Alexandre. C'est un cancre et en plus je suis sur qu'il est amoureux de moi.

Gabrielle croisa les bras et gonfla les joue. Harry ne répondit pas tous de suite. Il avait été is proche de la perdre pour toujours qu'il appréciés sa precense même dans le silence. Il se contenta de la détaillé sous toute ses couture en se disant à quel point elle était mignonne.

\- Tu va me faire rougir, Merlin ! Je n'aime pas quand ont me fixe.

\- Désolé, Gabrielle, tu avait une mouche sur le nez, mentit Harry. Pour Alexandre, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai discuté avec lui et il a une idée incoryable à nous présenter. Le professeur Tetebout nous a bien dit qu'elle se faisait appelée Alice Jedusor quand elle était jeune. Pourquoi changer de prénom ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a un lien parenter avec Voldemort. Si c'est le cas. Tous concorde. Avec la prophecie du professeur Trewlaney dont je vous ai fais part, elle chercherai à faire revenir Voldemort ! Voilà pourquoi elle a tant besoin d'un nouvelle Élue ! Pour le rituel de résurrection.

\- Le rituel de ressurection ? demanda Gabrielle avec dégoût. Encore un secret de la famille Peverel ?

\- Oui. Pour redonner vie à quelqu'un il faut les os du père, la chaire du serviteur et le sang de l'ennemie. Tu comprend ? Harry Potter etait le plus grand ennemi de Voldemort. Mais il a disparue alors Gremburry ou pluto Jedusor a besoin d'un nouvelle Élue qui représentera le plus grand ennemie de Voldemort. Mais sans preuve la Directrice refusera d'intervenir. C'est la qu'Alexandre intervient.

\- En quoi va-t-il nous êtres utile ? Je pensais qu ece n'était qu'un blagueur...

\- Il possède des compétence en science moldu. Il t'expliquera tous quand il sera la.

On toqua à la porte et Harry invita Alexandre à entré. Il était charger de son habituelle sac à dos. Sans sire bonjour à personne, il debarassa la table basse et vida le contenue de son sac. Harry reconnue un microscope optique qu'il avait vue à la television. Il y avait deux plaquette de verre qu'on inséré à l'intérieur pour faire des comparaison microscopique.

\- Voici ce qui va nous permettre de faire le lien entre Alice Jedusor et Voldemort. Alexandre, explique à Gabrielle.

\- Ce sont des instrument permettant de comparaître l'ADN de deux personne. Ont pourrait utilisé une potions, mais elle prendrait des semaine à être fabriquer. Avec cette appareille ont à le résultat immédiatement. Comme pour la potions il nous faut deux élément de comparaison. Pour le premier c'est simple, un cheveux de Gremburry fera l'affaire. Je m'occuperais d'une obtenir un. Pour le deuxième ça risque d'être impossible. Le corp de Voldemort a etait incinéré sur un buchet. Il nous faut un élément de comparaison.

\- Et pourquoi pas un peu de sang de Bellatrix Lestrange, c'était son meilleur lieutenant. Elle a était enterré avec sa famille à Godric Hollow.

\- Attend, Merlin, dit Alexandre. Tu pense que Alice Jedusor et la fille de Voldemort ?

\- Je n'écarte aucune possibilité. Nous manquons de temps. Il nous faut une preuve à présenter à la Directrice.

Gabrielle semblait complètement perdue. Elle regardait Alexandre avec mépris.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié l'histoire du Philtre d'amour. Merlin te fais peut être confiance, mais moi, non.

\- Je me suis déjà excuser mille fois, Gabrielle. Et puis la meilleur façon de me faire pardonner et de vous aidé à coincer Gremburry.

\- Il n'as pas tord... temporisa Harry.

Visiblement, Gabrielle ne fut pas convaincu. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

\- Si Alexandre nous prouve qu'il a raison, je reviserais peut être mon jugement. Ne attendant, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Retrouvons nous après les cours pour voir qui a raison.

\- Dit au professeur que j'ai un coup de chaud, Gaby.

\- Promis, Merlin.

Elle sortit de la salle sur demande. Harry savait comment sortir de Poudlard. La plupart des passage secret avait été condamné par les Carrow lorsqu'ils contrôlaient Poudlard. Il restait celui du Saul Cogneur.

\- Sacré fillette... déclara Alexandre. Tu compte lui dire quand ?

\- Lui dire quoi Alexandre ?

\- Que tu as le béguin pour elle. Si tu traîne trop longtemps elle finira par se lasser et d'autre prendrons ta place. Je suis un expert en ce qui concerne les filles.

\- Gabrielle est mon amie, point.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'essaye juste de t'aider mon pote.

\- Mettons nous au travail. Tu t'occupe de Gremburry et moi de Lestrange. Ont se retrouve ici après les cours.

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer comment tu va te rendre à Godric Hollow ?

\- Secret professionnel, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le petit cimetière de Godric Hollow était désert. Seul le gardien des lieux patrouiller pour noter sur un calepin les dégradation commise par des sorcier en bas âge. Lui même étant un sorcier, il rester sur ces gardes. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Harry Potter, un climat de froideur c'était installer dans le village composé uniquement de sorcier et de sorcière. Alors, mieux valait être trop prudent. Sa tranquillité fut déranger lorsqu'un jeune sorcier portant une robe de Poudlard apparue dans un crac sonore. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était impossible pour un sorcier de son âge de transplaner. Avant qu'il ne puisse pousser sa réflexion plus loin, il tomba en arrière, évanoui.

Harry, la baguette à crin de licorne à la main, se tenait devant le gardien. Il n'avait pas chercher à parlementait. Après tous, comment expliquer qu'un garcon de onze ans puisse transplaner ? Il se releva et s'approcha du gardien.

\- Oubliette !

Harry effaça la vision de son arrivé dans le cimetière, rangea sa baguette et commença à chercher le caveaux des Lestrange. C'était une sensation étrange de se retrouvait ici de nouveau. Un an c'était écoulé depuis qu'il était venue voir la tombe de ces parents avec Hermione. Nous étions vers la fin du mois de mars et une légère brise effleurer le visage de Harry. Il se dit qu'un petit détour sur la tombe de ses parents ne serait pas de refus.

Harry retrouva leur tombe rapidement. James Potter et Lily Potter. Deux perosnne formidable partie trop tôt. Harry remarqua que la couronne de fleur créée magiquement par Hermione etait toujours la. Harry pointa sa baguette magique sur la tombe de sa mère. Il y grava les mots suivant.

De ton fils, qui sans ton énorme sacrifices, ne serait plus de ce monde. Je t'aime, maman.

C'était un risqué. Si quelqu'un voyait se message il pourrait pensé que Harry Potter était toujours ne vie. Mais il s'ne fichait. C'était sa mère... Après tous... Voldemort avait eut le droit à sept vie, mais ces proche n'avait pas suivie le même chemin. Pourquoi la magie noire récompensé mieux les sorciers que la magie blanche ? Il trouvait cela injuste. Lily méritait mille fois plus de revenir à la vie que Voldemort lui même.

Harry réfléchissant un instant. Pour créer un Horcruxe il faut assassiné de sang froid un innocent. Pour le faire il faut la volonté de tué. Est ce que la seul volonté pouvait déchirait l'âme d'un sorcier et l'enfermer dans un autre ? Harry savait que Lily avait longtemp détester son père. Il avait un Retourneur de Temps. Il pouvait retourner à cette époque. Non... Il avait promis de ne pas jouer avec le temps. Il devait vivre pour les vivants. Pour elles. Pour Gabrielle. Pour Ginny.

Ses deambulation l'avait mené devant l'entrée d'un caveau. Sur le dessus de l'entrée était écrit : Lestrange. Il était arriver. Un sortilège d'alhomora lui permis d'ouvrir la porte de la cave.

\- Lumos !

L'intérieur fut éclairé d'une lumière vive. Il chercha à tâtons parmi les différents cercueils. C'était un lieu sinistre. Harry ne voulais pas traîné ici plus longtemp. Il finit par tomber sur son salue. Il éclaira le cercueil. Bellatixe Lestrange. Harry ouvrit le couvercle du cercueil poussiéreux. Elle etait la. Son corp conserver magiquement. Harry pris une des seringues données par Alexandre. Il la planta dans le bras de Bellatrix pour en extraire du sang. Une fois cette basse besogne accomplie, il transplan à pré au lard. Il était grand temps de découvrir qui était vraiment son professeur de défense contre les force du mal.

Comme convenue, à la fin de la journée, Gabrielle, Alexandre et lui se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande. Alexandre était entrain de comparer à l'aide de son microscope les deux échantillon. Cela faisait un bon dix minutes que Harry et Gabrielle attendait les résultats.

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama soudainement Alexandre. Les deux échantillons corresponde !

\- Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose, dit sombrement Harry, Alice Jedusor est la fille de Voldemort et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle va se servir de mon sang pour ramener son père à la vie ! Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Allons voir la Directrice sur le champ !

Mais Harry ignorait que cette nuit marquerait un bouleversement pour toute la communauté magique et aussi, pour lui.


	21. Chapitre 20 : La Face Cachée de l'Ennemi

Harry, Gabrielle et Alexandre courraient dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de la Directrice. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la statue qui garder l'entrée. À sa grande surprise, elle ne bougea pas à la vue de Harry.

\- Nous devons parler à la Directrice de toute urgence ! dit Harry à la statue.

Elle resta inanimé.

\- La Directrice ne viendra pas, fit la voie du professeur Gremburry qui arrivait de l'autre bout du couloir. Elle a était appelée au Ministère pour une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Harry voulue sortir la baguette de Sureau, mais Gremburry les menaçaient déjà de la sienne. Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'un de ces amis soit blessé, ou pire, tuer.

\- Bien, Mr Peverel. Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Il serait dommage qu'il arrive un malheureux accident à Miss Delacour et Mr De Nauchatelle. Maintenant, allons dans la salle de défense. Donnez moi vos baguettes.

Le professeur Gremburry passa devant chacun d'eux en récupérant leurs baguette magique qu'elle rangea dans sa robe de sorcier. Quand elle arriva devant Alexandre, elle ne lui pris pas la sienne. Elle se contenta de lever sa baguette et de dire :

\- Stupefix !

Alexandre s'effronda sur le dos, évanoui.

\- Vous avez perdue la tête ?! s'exclama Gabrielle horrifié.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Pourquoi s'encombrait d'un otage inutile ? Je vais mettre les chose au clair. Si vous tentez de résister, je vous tue. Si vous tentez de fuir, je vous tue

Si vous tentez d'avertir les tableaux, je vous tue. Avez vous bien compris ?

Harry et Gabrielle firent oui de la tête.

\- Nous avons beaucoup à faire cette nuit. Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Direction la salle de défense contre les force du mal.

Harry décida d'obéir. Il se souvenue du message que son sois futur lui avait laissé. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque. Il n'utiliserais la baguette de Sureau qu'au dernier moment. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de marcher au côté de Gabrielle, comme il l'avait toujours fais depuis le début de l'année.

Gabrielle semblait terroriser. Harry le comprenait. Il était plus calme car il avait déjà était confronté à de multiple danger mortel. C'était une première pour Gabrielle. Harry s'en voulait énormément. Ne décidant de venir à Poudlard pour élucider le mystère de la potions rouge sang et celui du Mangemort inconnue, il s'était fais la promesse de n'impliquer personne. Il ne voulait plus que l'ont se sacrifié pour lui. Et pourtant... Il avait lamentablement échoué. Il avait mené Gabrielle, une fillette de bientôt douze ans, dans toute ses aventure. C'était entièrement de sa faute si elle se retrouvait la, avec lui.

Le groupe bifurqua dans le couloir de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Gremburry verifia si elle n'était pas suivie, puis invita dans un geste de menace, Harry et Gabrielle à entrer.

\- Installez vous a vos place habituelle.

Harry et Gabrielle s'assirent à la table en face du bureau de Gremburry. Leur professeur le à sa baguette et prononça :

\- Incarcarem!

Des liens invisible attachèrent solidement Harry et Gabrielle à leur chaise. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger.

\- Ça serait dommage que vous tentiez de vous enfuie pendant que je vais cherché une petite chose dans mon bureau.

Elle fit volte face et monta l'escalier qui menait à son bureau. Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Je vais la distraire et tu utilesras la baguette de Sureau pour la surprendre, dit Gabrielle avec une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux.

\- Non ! rétorqua Harry. C'est trop dangereux. Je l'ai vue dans son regard, elle est sérieuse. Elle n'hésitera pas a nous tué.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'ont fais, Merlin ? On la laisse ressuscité Voldemort ?

\- Elle ne pourras pas le faire. Tous les Horcruxe de Voldemort n'existe plus. Ils tous étaient détruit. Elle bluff.

\- Merlin ! Réveille toi ! Elle avait l'aire de bluffer quand elle a mis K.O. Alexandre de sang froid, juste parce qu'il gêner ?

\- Je comprend tes préoccupations, Gabrielle. Mais elle ne pourra pas le ramener à la vie, c'est impossible. Pour, l'instant, écoutons ce qu'elle va nous dire. Nous aviserons seulement si le moment propice se présente.

\- Il faut agir dès qu'on le peut...

\- Je ne veut pas te perdre Gabrielle !

Devant tant de franchise, son visage se colora en rouge.

\- Je ne savais pas que je comptais autant pour toi...

\- Tu n'as pas idée... murmura Harry à voie basse.

Gremburry sortie de son bureau en claquant la porte, elle avait dans ses mains... Une prophecies.

\- Vous êtes entrain de vous disputez ? Comme les enfants sont puérile par moment. C'était un vraie calvaires d'enseigner à des tête de noeud pendant ses nombreux mois.

\- Ou avait ou eut cette prophecie ?

\- Oh... Mr Peverel. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit. Plus rien ne m'étonne venant de vous. Le Ministère me l'a gracieusement envoyé. Car voyez vous, cette prophecies porte mon nom. Elle ne met plus d'aucune utilité, je vais donc la partager avec vous.

Gremburry lança la prophecies qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. La voie de Trewlaney retenti dans toute la classe :

Celle qui fera renaître le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Une fois le plus grand ennemie entre ses mains, le seigneur des ténèbres renaîtra. Celle qui fera renaître le seigneur des ténèbres approche.

\- Vous avez entendue. Je suis celle qui fera renaitre le seigneur des ténèbres. Moi, Alice Gremburry ! Ou plutôt, Alice Jedusor !

\- J'ai déjà entendue cette prochecie de la bouche du professeur Trewlaney et désolé de vous décevoir mais nous savons déjà qui vous êtes.

\- Cette cruche de Trewlaney vous a choisi pour entendre Ma prophecie ! Que savez vous d'autres ?!

Harry sourit. Gremburry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils en sachent autant. Gabrielle pris le relais.

\- Nous savons que vous avez étudié à Poudlard pendant un an sous le nom d'Alice Jedusor. Mais vous avez était exclus et le professeur Dumbledore vous a effacer des archive de l'école.

\- Vous avez créé une pierre philosophale imparfaite, continua Harry. Mais son élixir à finis par être mortel à un de vos sujet de test. Après, c'était simple. En comparant le sang de votre mère, Bellatrix Lestrange avec le votre il était facile de déduire qui vous étiez vraiment. La fille de Lord Voldemort en personne.

Gremburry resta silencieuse. Puis, sans prévenir, éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

\- Oui je ne suis pas Alice Gremburry ! Je suis bien plus que ça ! Je suis la fille du seigneur des ténèbres ! Et après ce soir, mon nom sera aussi célèbre que le siens !

\- Vous avez tuer Harry Potter.

\- 20 points pour Serdaigle, Mr Peverel. J'ai venger mon père de mes propre mains. J'ai réussit où lui a toujour échouer. J'ai tuer Harry Potter !

Gabrielle etait au bord des larmes. Elle avait toujours gardé espoir. Gremburry venait de faire voler son innocence d'enfant. Harry ne pouvait pas laisser passé ça.

\- Vous êtes fière ? Vous vous amusez à briser l'âme et les rêve d'une enfant. Vous me le payerais pour tous ce que vous avez fais.

\- Ah oui ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir comment vous allez vous y prendre. Vous n'êtes rien. Si vous étes encore en vie, c'est parce que je vous ai choisis. Vous avez peut-être quelque compétence, mais vous restez un première année. Et désarmé.

\- Je vous tuerez...

C'etait Gabrielle. Elle pleurer à grosse goutte. Son visage était déformé par la haine.

\- Je l'aimais... Tellement... Et je n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui dire... À cause de vous !

Harry n'aimait pas la voir avec de tel sentiment. Une enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à ressentir une tel rage.

\- Espèce d'idiote ! Vous auriez put êtres à la place de Mr Peverel, mais vous êtes toujours la à vous comparé à votre sœur. Et cette adorations stupide pour Harry Potter..

\- Je vous interdit de lui parlez ainsi ! s'exclama Harry.

Comme réponse, Gremburry s'approcha de Gabrielle, baguette tendus vers l'avant. Elle posa son extrémité sur le front de la jeunea Française. Harry se crispa. Gabrielle lança un regard de défis au professeur Gremburry.

\- Je pourrais vous tuez en un instant, fillette. Vous, vous avez juste une chance incroyable. Un talent en défense, certes. Mais beaucoup de chance.

Son regard se porta sur la main droite de Gabrielle, collé contre la table par le sortilège des liens. Gremburry aperçue la bague que Harry avait offerte à Gabrielle le jour de Noël. Elle l'arrachage de son doigh et lue à haute voie ce qui était écrit :

\- Merlin Perevel & Gabrielle Delacour. Que c'est dégoûtant. Votre amitié vous conduira droit à une mort certaine. Je vais la garder comme souvenir de notre bague.

\- Ça suffis ! hurla Harry. J'en ai assez de vos petit jeu cruel. De vos manipulation sans fin. Si vous avez besoin de moi, laissez la partir. Ça sera entre vous et moi. Gabrielle, même si je dois mourir en le faisant, je récupèrais ta bague.

\- Vous avez raison sur un point. L'heure du couvre feu à sonner. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape. Pour répondre à votre demande : Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais, Mr Peverel, que vous tenais à Miss Delacour. Elle sera un otage de choix.

D'un geste de sa baguette magique, elle détacha Harry et Gabrielle. Aussitôt, la française voulue se jeté sur Gremburry. Harry la retenue de justesse.

\- Calme toi, Gabi. Je te promet que nous aurons notre revanche.

Gabrielle secha ses larme avec une manche de sa robe de sorciere. Gremburry leurs ordonna de sortir.

\- Ou allons nous ? demanda Harry.

\- Dans seul endroit de Poudlard assez prestigieux pour accueillir le seigneur des ténèbres, la Chambre des Secret.

Harry et Gabrielle marchait devant le professeur Gremburry qui les menaçait de sa baguette. Harry lui jeta un regard un biais. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Harry lui pris la mains. Leurs doigt s'entremelèrent. Il la serra le plus fort possible pour lui transmettre son courage.

Harry se rendit compte que Gabrielle avait toujours était à ses cotés. Dans les bon moment, comme dans les mauvais. Ils avaient partagé leur joie lorsqu'ils avaient remporté le Battle Royal. Elle l'avait réconforté lorsqu'il avait fais ses adieux à Ginny. Même si elle ne connaissait pas la vérité, elle l'avait suivie partout où il allait. C'était une preuve suprême de loyauté. Harry ne pouvait l'ignorer. Elle avait gagner le droit de savoir. Le droit d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas Merlin Perevel, mais Harry Potter. C'était leurs derniers épreuve. Si ils survivaient, Harry se fit la promesse de tous lui révéler, qu'importe les conséquences.

Harry repensa au sentiment qui s'agitait en lui en sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle était trop jeune. Mais, plus tard, peut-être qu'il lui avouerais ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et dans une autre vie, ils pourraient être ensemble, heureux.

Pour le moment, Harry devait se contenter de suivre les ordres de Gremburry alias Jedusor. Si elle était aussi terrible que son père, elle n'hésiterais pas une seconde à les tuer. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle compter si prendre pour ramener son père à la vie. Il n'y avait plus aucun Horcuxe. Il avait vue Voldemort dans les Limbes. Alors... Qu'elle était son plan ?

\- Harry n'est pas mort, Gabi, dit il ne lui serrant la main encore plus fort.

\- Tu as entendue ce qu'elle a dit... Et toi même tu l'a annoncé à toute l'Angleterre...

\- Je l'ai fais uniquement pour leurs redonner espoir. Si il le pensais mort, ils serait plus aptes à se défendre par eux même.

\- Gremburry, c'est servie de toi pour te transformer en célébrité.

\- Mais contrairement à Harry, je n'ai rien accomplie. Je ne suis qu'un simple première année qui essaye de sauver sa meilleur amie.

\- Harry t'as confié cette baguette... J'ai essayé de comprendre... Pourtant, tous revient à une seul et même question...

Harry attendit, tendus. Était ce possible qu'elle avait deviner toute seule ?

\- Qui es tu vraiment, Merlin Peverel ?

Harry allait enfin lui répondre quand Gemmbury annonça :

\- Taisez vous un peu. N'essayez pas d'alaborer quoi que se sois pour vous enfuie. Vous serez mort avant d'avoir parcouru un mètre.

\- Juste pour vous rappelle, professeur, il y a un fantôme dans les toilette des filled deuxième étage. Je l'imagine mal trouvais normal d'eux élève sous la menace d'une baguette.

\- Vous pensez à tous, Mr Peverel. Mais moi aussi. J'ai dit à cette idiote que le fantôme de Harry Potter rodé dans la salle de bain des préfet.

Harry admit que le plan de Gremburry était sans faille. Il continuèrent à progresser dans le château dans le silence. Enfin, ils atteignirent la porte des toilettes des fille.

\- Après vous.

Harry et Gabrielle entrèrent les premier. Le professeur Gremburry verouilla la porte derrière eux.

\- Maintenant, il est temps que j'eclaire votre esprit. Comment vais je pouvoir ramener mon père à la vie si tous les Horcruxe ont étaient détruit ? Posez moi vos question et j'y répondrez.


	22. Chapitre 21 : La Neuvième Vie

Harry, Gabrielle et Gremburry se trouvaient dans les toilettes des fille du second étage. Lieu qui était également l'entrée de la légendaire Chambre des Secret. Gremburry jouait avec sa baguette magique, attendant patiemment de révéler toute l'étendue de son plan.

\- Cette histoire de trouver un nouvelle Élue n'était qu'une façade, n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry qui essayait de gagner du temps.

\- Vous avez raison. J'ai commis une seul erreur. Tuez Harry Potter. Sans lui le rituel de résurrection perdait de son intérêt. Mon père a besoins du sang de son plus grand ennemie. Après sa mort, j'étais tellement en colère que je ne me contrôlait plus. J'ai tendus ne piège à Harry Potter et je l'ai tué.

\- Comment avez vous fais pour le tuez ?

\- Ça ne vous parrez pas évident ? À l'âge de onze ans j'ai créé une pierre philosophale imparfaite. J'étais folle de rage. J'avais échoué face à mon mentor, Nicolas Flammel. Alors je me suis servie de mon échec comme d'une arme mortel. Boire mon élixir fais disparaître le corde de la victime dans le néant. Aucune preuve, aucun témoin. L'arme parfaite pour tuez. Je l'ai donc utilisé sur Harry Potter pour réduire au désespoir tous ces sorcier et sorcière qui voyait ne lui une sorte de Dieu vivant. Mais Dieu est mort. Je l'ai tuez.

\- Vous aviez besoin d'un nouvelle plus grand ennemie pour réaliser le rituel de résurrection ?

\- Tout à fais. J'ai organiser ses faux test pour dénicher un sorcier capable de rivaliser avec Harry Potter. Son héritier en quelques sorte. Si j'avais sue que se serait un première année... Le sang qui coulent dans vos veine permettra à mon père de redevenir le grand sorcier qu'il etait avant de mourir.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas le ramener à la vie. Il vous manque un élément cruciale. Une partie de son âme.

Gremburry éclata d'un rire sans joie. Elle tenait bien de sa mère, Bellatrix Lestrange. Toujours à partir dans des coup de folie.

\- Voici ma pièce maîtresse, Mr Peverel. Quand j'ai tuer Harry Potter. J'ai commencé à entendre un voie dans ma tête. Pas n'importe qu'elle voie... La sienne ! Celle de Lord Voldemort ! Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Non... NON. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était une catastrophe. Les jambes de Harry tremblèrent. Il était à la limite de l'evanouissement. Voyant son l'état de son ami se dégrader, Gabrielle demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Elle... Elle.. Elle est le neuvième Horcruxe de Voldemort !

Un silence mortel s'abattit dans les toilettes des filles. Harry n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Tous les efforts, tous les sacrifices de l'année dernière allait etre vain. Harry ne laisserais pas Gremburry arrivait à ses fins, même si il devait mourir en essayant.

\- Je suis ça neuvième vie. Ça dernière chance de revenir d'entre les mort et de régnait à nouveau sur l'Angleterre. Il hate de vous parlez, Mr Peverel. Hate de vous tuez. Il me parle actuellement. Il est temps. Nous allons procéder au rituel.

\- Je n'irais null part !

Gremburry s'approcha de Gabrielle et la saisie par sa longue chevelure. Elle poita sa baguette sur son front.

\- Si vous ne venez pas de vous même, je la tue.

\- Laisse la faire, Merlin. Profite en pour l'attaquer ! Si je dois mourir se soir... Je veux que se sois pour que tu vive.

\- D'accord, dit Harry à voie basse. Je le ferais. Je vais vous aidez à ramener votre père à la vie.

Gremburry leva sa baguette magique mais garda Gabrielle prêt d'elle.

\- Vous voyez, jeune fille, ce garçon tient tellement à vous qu'il est prêt à me venir en aide. Le désespoir doit vous ronger jusqu'au plus profond de vos être. Je m'en délecte. Maintenant, allons y, mon père commence à être impatient.

Gremburry traînait Gabrielle jusqu'au lavabo. Elle chercha celui avec la marque de Serpent. Elle le trouva rapidement. Elle prononca : ouvre toi ! en fourchelang et un grondement retenti. Le lavabos s'en fonça dans le sol. Les autres avancèrent d'une vingtaine de centimètre, laissant apparaître l'entrée de la chambre des secret. Un gros tuyau sombre plonger dans les abîmé du château. Gremburry se retourna vers Harry.

\- Après vous, Mr Peverel.

Harry avança vers l'entrée de la chambre, tête baissée. Il était pied et poing lié. La baguette de Sureau lui était aussi utile qu'une tête d'épingle. Il regarda le tuyau et plongea les jambe les première sans réfléchir. Il flota d'abord dans les aire avant de commencer à glisser sur les fesse pour déboucher sur l'antichambre. Il s'ecrasa violemment sur un tas de squelette.

Harry entendit les hurlement de Gabrielle qui se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle apparue devant le professeur Gremburry qui s'empressa de se relever pour la saisir par le bras.

\- Continuons.

Gremburry pointa sa baguette sur la tête de Gabrielle. Harry obéit et partit le premier dans le dédale de grotte qui meniat à la lourde porte métallique. Il ne mit pas longtemps à l'atteindre. Il connaissait déjà le chemins. Gremburry et Gabrielle le rejoignirent peu de temps après. Elle s'approcha de la porte et dit : Ouvre toi ! Le serpent qui servait de clef, deverouilla chacun des verrous. Dans un grondement sinistre, la lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement. Harry entra le premier.

La chambre des secret n'avait pas changer. Un chemins de dale menait à l'imposante statue de Salazard Serpentard. Sur les deux côtés, des statue de serpent annonçait la couleur des lieux. Au fond, le squelette du basilic avait disparue. À la place, un chaudron à taille humaine, bouillonnait sous un feu doux. Le rituel etait bientôt prête. Gremburry relacha Gabrielle qui se réfugia dans les bras de Harry.

\- Contre le statue. Tous de suite.

Harry et Gabrielle contournêrent le chaudron et se collèrent contre le mur du fond. Gremburry leva sa baguette.

\- Incarcarem !

Des liens de pierre sortirent du mur et attachèrent solidement Harry et Gabrielle au poignées et au chevilles. Ils ne pouvaient plus bougé. Gremburry avait gagné. Les jeu était fais.

\- Oui maître. Je vais débuter le rituel.

Gremburry s'approcha du chaudron avec un sac noire. Elle ne vida le contenue en prononçant l'incantation suivante :

\- Que par les ossements du père, il revienne à la vie !

Elle sortit ensuite un long couteau de cuisine et le présenta à son poignée. Dans coup sec, elle le sectionné. Sa main tomba dans le chaudron qui bouillonnait de plus belle.

\- Que par la chaire du serviteur, il revienne à la vie !

Harry savait la prochaine étape. Il essaya de se débattre, mais en vain. Gremburry s'approcha de lui, tenant son couteau ensanglantée dans sa main valide. Arriver à sa hauteur, elle le brandis, prête à frapper son avant bras.

\- Attendez ! Vous n'êtes pas obliger de le faire ! Voldemort est un assassin !

\- Mr Peverel... Si vous aviez la possibilité de ramener un de vos parents à la vie que fairiez vous ?

\- Si mon père était un tueur de masse, je cracherais sur sa tombe !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le lien qui nous unis. Vous ne pouvez pas changer l'ineductable. C'est la fin, pour vous.

Elle frapa une fois. Harry hurla de douleur. Gremburry avait ce qu'elle voulait. La lame du couteau contenait les précieuse goutte de son sang. Il était trop tard. Harry n'avait rien put faire. Il allait revenir, une fois de plus. C'était la fin d'une courte paix.

Gremburry s'approcha du chaudron et leva le couteau au-dessus de lui. Elle tapota la lame du couteau et une goutte de sang tomba dedans. Elle se recula pour mieux admirée son œuvre. Un grondement retentie. Une main squelettiques sortie du chaudron. Puis une deuxième. Enfin, le corp se projeta à l'extérieur et atterie sur le sol. Il était nue et avait la peau sur les os. Sa face de serpent n'avait pas changer. Ses yeux rouge se posèrent sur Harry. Il était revenue. Lors Voldemortl lui faisait face, plus vivant et plus puissant que jamais.


	23. Chapitre 22 : La Baguette de la Destiné

Lorde Voldemort observa les environs. Personne n'osé parler en sa precense. Il remarqua qu'il était nue et tendit sa mains decharnait vers Gremburry.

\- Ma baguette, Alice.

\- Elle a était détruite, maître.

\- Donne moi en une alors !

Voldemort montrait déjà son impatience. Alice Jedusor fouilla dans sa robe et sortie la baguette de Harry et Gabrielle. Elle les posa dans la main de Voldemort. Il jeta par terre celle de Gabrielle et d'un geste habile fit apparaître une robe de sorcier noir avec celle de Harry. Il souleva sa manche droite et pointa l'extrémité de la baguette sur sa marque des ténèbres. Rien ne se produisit.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, maître. Les aurors ont arracher la marque de chacun de vos partisan. Puis, ils les ont tous enfermé à Azkaban. Il sont sous étroite surveillance.

\- Ils m'ont pris mes Mangemort ! hurla Voldemort dans un coup de folie.

\- Il ne reste plus que moi et l'autre.

\- Tu sera très bien récompensé pour ce que tu as accompli, Alice.

\- Oh... Maître... Merci Maître.

D'un coup de baguette, Voldemort coagula la blessure de Alice Jedusor.

\- Nous avons beaucoup à faire. La planque est elle opérationnelle ?

\- Tout est prêt pour vous recevoir. Je vous est même préparé une surprise de bienvenue, maître.

\- Tu parle des ne moldu ?

\- Oui, maître. L'élixir à était introduit dans chacun des verre de ses sang de bourbe. Au petit-déjeuner, la Directrice aura la bonne surprise de découvrir l'effet de ma pierre philosophale. Les ne moldu seront vaporiser sous ses yeux et le chaos reviendra dans toute l'Angleterre. Votre nom résonner à de nouveau.

\- Vous êtes complètement malade ! hurla de désespoir Gabrielle. La plupart ne sont encore que des Enfants ! Espèces de monstre !

Gremburry voulue répliquer mais Voldemort leva la main pour la faire taire. Elle se ratatina sur elle. Voldemort se tourna vers Gabrielle.

\- Monstre ? Fillette écoute bien ce que Lord Voldemort va te dire. Les moldu ont pendant des siècle chassé et brûler des millier de sorcier. Et on devrait les accepter dans cette école ? Les moldu vont tous mourir pour le mal qu'ils ont commis envers notre communauté.

\- Ne vous faite pas passé pour un bon samaritain, Jedusor. Nous savons que vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier !

\- Maître, intervint Alice Jedusor. Laisser moi les tuer. Ils n'ont pas arrêter de se dresser contre vous depuis qu'ils sont arrivé dans cette école.

\- La ferme ! cracha Voldemort au nez de Alice. Ce garçon ose m'appeller par mon véritable nom. Je le tuerais de ma main pour son insolence.

Il se tourna vers Alice et reprit :

\- Part, maintenant. Je te rejoindrais après.

\- Mais maître...

\- Je t'ai dit de partir !

Alice baissa la tête et lança un regard noir à Harry. Puis, elle transplanna. Voldemort reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Je t'ai observer pendant toute une année, mon garçon. Tu semble doué de certaine capacité pour ton jeune âge. C'est pour cette raison que tu as mérité le droit d'un duel avec Lord Voldemort. Je laisserais la fille en vie pour qu'elle puisse dire au monde entier que le plus puissant des seigneurs des ténèbres est de retour. Mais avant ces réjouissance, je dois aller tuer cette sang de bourbe d'hermine Granger. Elle est responsable autant que Harry Potter de ma précédente mort. Je vous dit, à plus tard, mes enfants.

Hermione ! Elle devait dormir à l'heure qu'il étais. Elle ne pourrait même pas se défendre. Harry en avait marre de laisser les Jedusor faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était temps d'agir.

\- Vous préféré tuer une fille qui dors plutôt que de m'affronter. Les rumeurs était donc fonder. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche.

\- Tu ose...

\- Oui, j'ose. Affronté moi tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas partir de Poudlard avec une réputation de couard.

\- Pour qui te prend tu, mon garçon ?

\- Pour Le Seul Qu'il N'est Jamais Craint.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire fous.

\- Seul Albus Dumbledore se faisait appeler ainsi. Et il est mort.

\- Vous vous trompez Tom.

\- Tu ose...

\- Oui, j'ose. Il existe une autre personne que vous avez crainte. Harry Potter.

\- HARRY POTTER EST MORT !

\- Sûrement... mais je suis son héritier. Vous ne voulez pas tuez l'héritier de votre plus grand ennemie ?

Les liens qui retenait Harry disparurent ne même tant que ceux de Gabrielle. Voldemort lança la baguette de Gabrielle à Harry.

\- Je vais te faire ravaler tes parole, miserable insecte. Incline toi !

Mais Harry n'obéit pas. Il lança la baguette à Gabrielle, plongea sa main dans sa bourse en pezu de Moke et en sortir la baguette de Sureau. Il la pointa sur Voldemort.

\- Vous la reconaissez ? Il s'agit de la baguette de la Destiné. Celle qui vous a envoyé dans les limbe. Je vais vous donnez une chance de fuir Tom. N'ignore pas mon avertissement.

Voldemort fixa la baguette de Sureau avec une certaine crainte.

\- Tu as beau posséder la plus puissante baguette du monde, son dernier maitre, Harry Potter, est mort !

\- Vous allez tous miser sur cette possibilité ? Si vous avez raison, je suis mort. Par contre, si vous avez tord... Allons Tom, ne faite pas les même erreurs.

\- Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Prépare toi à mourir ! Avada Kedavra !

\- Protegeo !

Tous se passa au ralentis. Un éclair de lumière verte sortit de la baguette de Voldemort, suivie d'une bourrasque de vent. L'éclair frappa le bouclier de Harry, puis, par miracle, rebondis et fondait droit sur Voldemort. Il transplanna avant que le sort mortel ne le touche. C'était finis. Harry avait gagner. Il s'écroule sur le sol humide, complètement vidée de son énergie magique. Gabrielle à courue vers lui et le pris dans ces bras.

\- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin !

\- Prévient... La... Directrice..

La voie de Voldemort raisonna dans toute la chambre.

\- Tu as peut-être gagner cette bataille, mon garçon, mais au final, je vivrais et tu mourra.

\- La... Directrice...

\- MERLINNNN!


	24. Chapitre 23 : Héros Malgré Lui

Harry ouvrit les yeux. A première vue il se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie. Il était entouré de rideau l'empêchant de voir l'agitation qui régnait. Il pouvait entendre, cependant. Mme Pomfresh semblait dans un état de fureur rarement atteint.

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il allait se réveiller aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas une raison pour rester dans mon infirmerie ! Dehors !

Harry entendit des plaintes, puis des bruit de pas et enfin une porte qui claqua. Le calme revint. Harry observa son environnement. Au bout de son lit, il fut surpris de découvrir une montagne de cadeaux empilés jusqu'à hauteur d'homme. À sa droite, sur sa table de chevet, il y avait sa bourse ne peau de Moke, la baguette de Sureau et un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Curieux, Harry s'empara du journal et commença sa lecture :

VOLDEMORT DE RETOUR, LE MINISTRE DÉCLARE LA TROISIÈME GUERRE.

Tard dans la nuit des évènement defiant la logique ont eu lieux. Le professeur Gremburry, embauché en septembre dernier par la Directrice, Minerva McGonagall, c'est révélé être une ancienne élève de l'ecole. Avant de prendre le patronime de Gremburry, elle se faisait appeler, Alice Jedusor. Oui, mes chère lecteur, vous avez bien compris l'horreur de la vérité. Une élève de Poudlard presnete lors des évènement de cette nuit à bien voulue témoigner à visage découvert. Gabrielle Delacour, élève de première année à Poudlard à pris part à la prise d'otage organiser par Alice Jedusor. Elle nous as révéler que Alice Jedusor était en faite la fille du célèbre mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Alice Jedusor aurait capturer Gabrielle et un de ses camarades de classe Merlin Peverel, déjà connue pour son témoignage sur Harry Potter et de ses exploit contre un dragon ayant permis le sauvetage du ministre. Gabrielle explique que Jedusor se serait servie dans un antique rituel pour ramener Voldemort à la vie. Alors qu'il prévoyait d'assassiner les ne moldu du château, le jeune Peverel se serait opposé à lui, conduisant à un duel mortel qu'il aurait emporté. Le mage noir à ensuite pris la fuite. Beaucoup dise que ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre des secret est un tournant pour le monde magique tout entier. Mais aussi pour Merlin Peverel. Des festins en son honneur et des rassemblements ont lieu en ce moment même dans tous le pays. Ont l'appellerais désormais Le Seul Qu'il N'est Jamais Craint. Le sorcier ayant fais fuir Lord Voldemort à l'aide d'un seul sortilège. Malheureusement, Gabrielle n'a pas voulue nous donner plus de détails sur cette affrontement mais...

\- Ah ! Mr Peverel ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

C'était Mme Pomfresh. Harry reposa le journal sur la table de chevet. Combien de temps avait il était inconscient ?

\- Comments vous sentez vous ? Quand la Directrice vous a apporté ici, vous aviez perdue l'étendue de votre pouvoir magique. C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie.

\- Je me sens bien, je crois. Dite moi, ce journal date...

\- Nous somme au mois d'avril, Mr Peverel. Vous avez était inconscient pendant trois semaine.

Trois semaine. Pour un simple sortilège du bouclier. Les sortilèges impardonnable était d'un tout autre niveau.

\- Et tous ça ? dit il en indiquant la pile de cadeaux.

\- Vous avez lue le journal ? Vous été une sorte de hero national maintenant. Je viens de mettre à la porte des journalistes. Même la Directrice a du mal à les contenirs. Ce sont des cadeau d'admirateurs ou plutôt d'admiratrice si vous voulez mon avis.

Mme Pomfresh l'examina. Harry songea. Gabrielle avait du avertir la Directrice pour l'élixir dans les verre des ne moldu. Il la remercia intérieurement. Elle n'avait dit que le minimum au journaliste. C'était le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'eux.

\- Tous semble aller pour le mieux. Je vais prévenir la directrice que vous pouvez la rejoindre dans son bureau. Éviter d'utiliser la magie dans les jours qui suivent. Pour le reste, je vous fais confiance.

\- En ce qui concerne tous ces cadeaux, si vous pouviez demandé à quelqu'un de les déposé dans mon dortoir.

-Ça sera fais, Mr Peverel. Et... Merci de nous avoir sauvé.

Harry n'avait jamais vue Mme Pomfresh remercier qui que se sois. Il se contenta d'un sourire polie. Elle referma le rideau. Harry s'habilla et sortir la carte du maraudeur. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose depuis son réveille. Voir Gabrielle. Il la chercha sur la carte. Elle était... Dans le bureau de la Directrice. Les journalistes était répartie du château sans doute chassé par ses camarades. Il avait donc le champ libre pour se rendre dans le bureau Directorial. Avant de partir, il remarqua une fleur de lys sur la pile de cadeau. Un petit mot l'accompagner.

Je t'attendrais devant la porte du château, demain matin, avant la sortie à pré au lard.

Une fleur de lys... La préfèrer de sa mère. C'était un message. Quelqu'un avait découvert sa véritable identité et voulais lui parler.

Quand il fut habillé, il sortit de l'infirmerie. Il garda la carte du marauder à la main. Il ne souhaiter croisé personne. Il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter sa nouvelle célébrité. Tandis qu'il marchait vers le bureau de la Directrice, il pensa à Gabrielle. Il allait tous lui dire. Il avait peur de sa rection. Il lui avait tellement mentit cette année. Mais elle mérite de connaitre la vérité. Peu importait les conséquences.

Harry arriva devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. Elle lui laissa le passage avec un clin d'œil. Harry monta l'escalier en colimaçon et toqua trois fois. La Directrice l'invita à entrer.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, forme humaine se jeta sur lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. C'était Gabrielle. Il l'a reconnue à son parfum.

\- J'ai crue que tu étais... Je pensais t'avoir perdue, Merlin !

\- Tous va bien, Gabi. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Harry se detacha de Gabrielle car il sentit le regard insistant de la Directrice. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur les fauteuils prévue à cette effet. Harry accepta le café de la Directrice.

\- Mr Peverel, comme vous vous en doutez, ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre est un secret absolue. Ce qui veut dire que toute l'école est courant. Sans compter le témoignage de Miss Delacour. J'ai encore une fois put empêcher le Ministre de la Magie de vous décerné l'ordre de Merlin. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez méritait une récompense à la hauteur du courage dont vous avez fais preuve dans la chambre.

La Directrice marqua une pause. Observant d'un aire sévère ses deux étudiants.

\- Pour le courage qu'il vous a fallu pour affronter Lord Voldemort, j'accorde 100 point à Serdaigle. Pour la loyauté et l'intelligence qu'à fais preuve Miss Delacour, j'accorde 50 points à Serdaigle.

Gabrielle et Harry laissèrent éclaté leur joie. Ils echangèrent des sourires complice.

\- Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous demandé ce qu'il c'est produit réellement dans la chambre...

\- Certaine chose doivent rester secrete, Madame la Directrice. Pour le bien de tous.

\- J'ai connue un sorcier qui parlait du plus grand bien comme d'une vérité immuable...

Harry savait qu'elle parler du professeur Dumbledore.

\- À l'avenir, j'aimerais que vous évitez des ennuie mortel. Je ne veux pas à avoir un mort de plus sur la conscience. La disparition de Harry Potter est déjà une perte tragique pour nous tous.

\- Nous vous promettons de faire attention, dirent Gabrielle et Harry d'une même voie.

\- Je vais prendre vos parole comme acte de bonne volonté. En ce qui concerne la suite de vos récompense... Je pense qu'une médaille pour service rendue à l'école pour chacun d'entre vous devrait satisfaire tous le monde.

\- Merci, Mme la directrice, dit Harry.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous laissez, et Miss Delacour aussi. Le professeur Dumbledore a quelque mots à vous dire en privé.

Gabrielle indiqua à Harry qu'elle l'attendait sur sa tombe. La Directrice se rendit dans ses quartier. Harry était seul avec Dumbledore et Rogue.

\- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis fière de toi Harry. Tu as dû faire preuve d'un courage exceptionnelle dans la Chambre.

\- Vous aviez raison depuis le début pour le professeur Gremburry... Elle nous a mentit à tous. Dite moi, professeur, vous saviez qu'elle s'appelait Jedusor ?

\- J'avais des doute. Son histoire ne fais pas partie des instants les plus glorieux de Poudlard. J'ai connue une Alice Jedusor. C'est vraie que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais je la pensais morte. Je ne t'aurais jamais caché son existence si j'avais appris qu'elle avait un lien avec Alice Gremburry.

\- Nous avons échoué... Je pensais avoir détruit tous les Horcruxe de Voldemort...

\- Tu... Personne n'aurait put savoir que Alice Jedusor était le neuvième Horcruxe de Voldmort. Il est de retour, mais tous n'es pas perdue.

\- Comment ça professeur ?

\- Tu reste son plus grand ennemie. Le Seul Qu'il N'est Jamais Craint. Tu as fais preuve d'une grande loyauté envers moi dans la chambre. Voldemort ne laissera jamais passé un tel affront. Tu es devenue son principal adversaire.

\- Pourquoi j'ia perdue connaissance pendant trois semaine après avoir lancé le sort du Bouclier ? Si je me retrouve de nouveau face à Voldemort, comment ferais je pour le combattre ?

\- Tu manque d'entraînement Harry. La baguette de Sureau permet d'accomplir ce que les autre baguette ne peuvent accomplir...

\- Comme bloquer un sortilège impardonnable ?

\- Oui, mais les sortilèges impardonnable sont des malefice qui ne sont pas censé être stoppé. Tu va devoir t'entraîner pour pouvoir lutter avec une plus grande efficacité contre ces sorts.

\- Je... Je... Vais quitter Poudlard, professeur. Je vais pourchasser Voldemort et le tuer. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en danger les autre élève.

\- Espèce de lâche ! cracha la voie de Rogue. Ça me coûte énormément de vous l'avoue, mais, actuellement, vous êtes le seul capable de le faire fuir. Si vous fuyez comme un couard, Poudlard sera de nouveau à sa merci.

\- Et si quelqu'un est tuer par ma faute ? Je ne veux plus qu'ont se sacrifié pour moi.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous devez rester à Poudlard, Potter. Ne soyez pas un lâche est assumer vos responsabilité. Vous devez protéger ce château comme vous l'avez fais lors de la ressurction de Voldemort.

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas penser à cette posssibiliter. Comme Dumbledore lui avait dit, il avait besoin de s'entraîner contre les sortilège impardonnables. Sera t il prêt si Voldemort attaque Poudlard ?

\- Ou sont partie les deux Jedusor, professeur?

\- À mon humble avis, ils se cache dans un endroit qui nous est innaxessible. Il est encore faible et tous ses Mnagemorts sont à Azkaban.

\- Alice Jedusor à évoqué un troisième Mangemort...

\- Raison de plus pour toi, de rester à Poudlard. Si ce traître se terre ici. C'est ta meilleur chance de le débusquer.

\- Avez vous trouver un antidote ? demanda Rogue.

\- L'élixir de longue vie était clef.

Dumbledore et Rogue echangèrent un regard satisfait.

\- Mais...?

\- Mais je l'ai détruit. Comme la pierre.

\- Vous avez perdue la tête, Potter ?!

\- Ce n'était qu'un antidote provisoire. Je trouverais un autre moyen de retrouver ma véritable apparence.

\- Vous êtes bien le fils de votre père, toujours à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Harry ne répondit pas à Rogue car il savait qu'il avait raison, cette fois. Harry avait donné l'élixir et la pierre à son sois futur pour une raison égoïste.

\- J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire. Je compte révéler mon identité à Gabrielle Delacour.

Avant que Rogue ne puisse à nouveau le critiquer, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Elle le mérite. Elle m'a suivie jusque dans la mort. Elle a risquer sa vie. J'ai déjà fais mon choix.

\- Severus, si Harry pense qu'elle est digne de confiance, nous devons accepter sa décision.

Rogue grommella des mots incompréhensible. La Directrice choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Nous avons finis, Minerva.

\- Je n'aime pas vos petit jeu secret, Albus.

Harry s'apprêtait à prendre congé, quand il demanda à la Directrice.

\- J'ai une requête, Madame la Direrctrice.

\- Laquel ?

\- J'aimerais repasser sous le Choixpeau Magique, l'année prochaine. Je veux être répartie.

\- Accordé. Maintenant, vous pouvez allait vous reposer.

Harry salua la Directrice. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de prendre du repos. Il devait la voir. Il devait tous lui dire. Un rapide regard sur la carte du Marauder lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait dans le parc, devant sa tombe. Harry sentis son poul s'accélérer. Il appréhender la rection du Gabrielle. Après tous les mensonge, les non dit... La renierait il ?

Harry sortit dans le parc ensoleillé en ce début avril. Il marcha à pas lent vers son destin. Il aurait préféré affronter Voldemort de nouveau plutôt que de faire face à Gabrielle. Il l'a perçue. Elle était la. Ses l'on cheveux blond argenté ondulant avec la légère brise. Elle était agenouillé devant les différent les différent mot déposé par les élèves sur sa tombe. Harry s'approcha pour qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence.

\- Merlin ! Tu es venue.

\- Je répond toujours à l'appelle de mes amis.

Il s'agenouille à ses côté. Elle tenait un morceau de parchemin dans sa main.

\- Tu veux lire ? C'est un mot pour Harry, maintenant que je sais...

Harry pris le mot est lue à haute voie :

À toi Harry Potter. Tu as était l'Elue du monde entier, mais pour moi, tu était juste Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier de m'avoir sauver du Lac. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je te promet de vivre sans regret, ni remord. Repose en paix, mon hero.

\- Tu en pen... Mais tu pleure, Merlin !

Gabrielle sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa robe de sorcière et lui essuya le visage. Harry déposa le parchemin sur sa tombe, puis se releva. Il était temps. Gabrielle limita. Il était face à face avec le lac noir comme décor.

\- Je suis désolé, Gabi. C'est ton anniversaire, mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Je n'ai pas non plus récupéré ta bague comme je te l'avais promis.

\- Être ami avec toi me suffis emplement.

\- Il y a une dernière chose que je dois t'avouer. Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'a poser la nuit où Jedusor nous conduisait à la Chambre des Secret ?

\- Oui, mais je...

\- Redmande moi.

\- Qui es tu vraiment, Merlin Peverel ?

Harry pointa sa baguette sur ces cheveux et il prononça :

\- Finit Incantatum..

A mesure que les cheveux de Harry reprenait leur forme et couleur original, la bouche grand ouverte de Gabrielle grandissait. Quand elle vue sa cicatrice, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Gabi, je suis Harry Potter.


	25. Chapitre 24 : La Loyauté Récompensé

Merci à mon bêta pour les nombreuse fautes !

\- C'est... C'est.. Impossible...

Harry le lui confirma mais Gabrielle fit la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Elle s'enfuie en courant droit vers le château. Harry se maudit. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'acceptait pas la vérité. Après tous ses mensonges. Harry regarda la carte du Maraudeur. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Il réactiva le sort de camouflage sur ses cheveux et pris la direction du château. Il devait absolument lui parler.

Harry suivie le point Gabrielle Delacour à mesure qu'il progressait dans le château. Quand elle fut devant la salle sur demande, le point disparue. Harry ne tarda pas à atteindre le mur vierge qui faisait office d'entrer. Il savait déjà ce que Gabrielle avait demandé à la salle sur demande.

Il passa trois fois devant le mur en répétant : il me faut un endroit où me cacher. La porte apparue et Harry la franchie.

Harry constata l'incroyable pouvoir de la Salle sur Demande. L'année dernière, cette pièce était ravagé par un Feudemon. Elle s'était totalement reconstituée même si les montagnes d'objets abandonnés par les élèves était beaucoup moins haute. Harry pointa sa baguette devant lui et prononça :

\- Hominum Revelio!

Une onde sortit de sa baguette et révéla que Gabrielle était accroupie derrière la montagne qui faisait face à Harry. Après avoir repris l'apparence de Harry Potter, il contourna l'obstacle d'un pas prudent. Elle était là. Elle pleurait comme jamais Harry ne l'avais vue. Quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence, elle se releva et se remis à courir. Harry la poursuivie. Il fut plus rapide et parvint à attraper son bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

\- Gabi... Je suis tellement désolé... Laisse moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît.

\- Comment je pourrais encore te regarder en face après tous ce que je t'ai dit.

Harry savait que les mots ne résoudraient rien. Il l'a tira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il caressa sa longue chevelure avec douceur.

\- Comment... Tu sais tout... Tu sais ce que je ressent...

Harry se détacha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Ils étaient très proche.

\- Je me souviens du cours de potions de début d'année. Je me souviens de ton baiser. Ce que j'avais oublié, c'était à quel point je l'avais apprécié.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu es Harry Potter, tu as dix huit ans et moi douze... Com...

Gabrielle ne put finir sa phrase car Harry venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'a vue rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, mais elle ne le repoussa pas.

\- J'ai peut-être dix huit ans dans ma tête, mais j'ai le corps d'un garçon de onze ans. Gabrielle. Tu es sans doute encore trop jeune, mais n'oublie jamais ce baiser. Ces sentiments si précieux pour moi.

Gabrielle se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

\- Oh.. Harry... Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

\- C'est pourtant la seul et unique réalité, Gabi.

Il se détachèrent. Harry proposa à Gabrielle de s'asseoir sur le sol.

\- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions ?

\- Oh que oui... Qui d'autre est courant ?

\- Pour l'instant, toi, Dumbledore et Rogue.

\- Ce qui explique vos petites discussions secrètes.

\- Il y a aussi une quatrième personne. Elle m'a laissé un mot sur les cadeaux de mes admirateurs. J'ai déjà une petite idée de la personne.

\- Dit moi, Harry. Plus de secret entre nous...

\- Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie.

\- Granger ? La préfet en chef de Gryfondor. Et je croyais que j'étais ta meilleur amie...

\- Tu es beaucoup plus que ça, Gabi, dit Harry en passant les doigts de sa main droite dans ceux de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle détourna son regard. Elle rougissait.

\- Comment tout a commencé ?

\- Je vivais chez les Weasley. Le soir du 31 août dernier, un corbeau m'a apporté une missive. Le mot disait que Dumbledore était vivant et voulait me rencontrer. Le parchemin était signé magiquement par le sang. Mais il s'agissait d'un piège. Jedusor m'a pris par surprise et j'ai dû boire son élixir mortel. Elle est partie en me laissant pour mort. Par miracle j'ai survécu. Seulement, j'avais rajeunie de sept ans. J'ai alors pris la décision de trouver un antidote et de me venger de Jedusor. J'ai transplané au chemin de Travers. Tu connais la suite.

\- Toute cette histoire de Peverel était un mensonge ?

\- Il me fallait un argument imparable pour expliquer mon don en magie. Si je connais autant de sort, c'est parce que mon cerveau n'a pas rajeunie.

\- Et pour le Choixpeau et cette histoire de liste ?

\- Comme je n'étais pas inscrit à Poudlard, j'ai prétexté à la Directrice de faire confiance au jugement du Choixpeau Magique. Par chance, j'ai réussie à lancer un sortilège de confusion au Choixpeau. Il ne me prenait plus pour Harry Potter, mais pour Merlin Peverel. J'ai commis une erreur. Le Choixpeau peut répartir les enfants de onze an car ils ne sont pas encore assez mûrs. Or, pour le Choixpeau, j'avais toujours le cerveau d'un jeune adulte de dix huit ans. Il ne pouvait donc pas me répartir.

\- Et ensuite ? Pourquoi t'es-tu intéressé à l'alchimiste et à Jedusor ?

\- Le premier soir à Poudlard, je suis entré par effraction dans le bureau de la Directrice. Rogue m'a conduit vers l'alchimiste et Dumbledore vers Jedusor.

\- Existe-t-il un antidote ?

\- Il... Il en existait un.

\- Existait ?

\- L'élixir de longue vie produit par la pierre philosophale permet d'annuler l'effet de l'élixir de Jedusor. Mais je ne les possède plus.

\- Je ne comprend pas très bien, Harry.

Harry hésita. Cette anecdote était funeste pour Gabrielle.

\- Quand j'ai compris que l'antidote était l'élixir de longue vie, je me suis enfui en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'étais sur le point de le boire quand... Je suis apparu.

\- Tu es apparu ? Fis Gabrielle d'un ton septique.

\- Tu te souviens du Retourneur de Temps ? Mon homologue du futur l'as utilisé pour me rendre visite.

\- Tu as vu ton futur !?

\- Exact. Il m'a dit de ne pas boire l'élixir. Il m'a expliqué que je finirais par trouver une solution.

\- Une solution à quoi ?

\- Pouvoir être avec toi tout en étant Harry Potter.

\- Tu as sacrifié ta seul chance de revenir adulte... Pour moi.

Harry resta silencieux. Il pouvais comprendre que Gabrielle trouve son choix absurde. Mais elle serra la main de Harry encore plus fort.

\- Je... Personne n'as jamais fais un geste aussi noble pour moi... Et c'est Harry Potter qui l'a fait !

\- Tu es contente que ton héros d'enfance ait fait le sacrifice ultime pour toi, hein ? taquin Harry.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, pesta Gabrielle en tirant la langue.

\- C'est vraie que les épreuves de cette année ton fait grandir, admis Harry. Mais tu reste très jeune...

\- Pff... Tu manque de tact Harry Potter.

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. J'ai donc donné la pierre et l'élixir à mon homologue du futur. Et... Avant qu'il ne parte. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'ont me protège.

\- Je le sais bien... C'est pour cette raison que j'ai élaboré un plan que nous mettrons en œuvre pendant les vacances d'été. J'aurais beaucoup à faire. Nous nous retrouverons au Terrier. Je t'expliquerais tout à ce moment là.

\- Je te fais confiance, Harry.

\- Dans ce cas je pense qu'il serait temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Le festin va bientôt avoir lieu.

\- Fleur et Bill seront là pour me voir recevoir la médaille de Poudlard, dit Gabrielle surexcité.

\- Et un paquet de journaliste...

\- J'ai une dernière question, Harry. Pourquoi avoir tant fait pour faire croire à ta mort ?

-Plus jamais personne ne se sacrifia pour sauver Harry Potter.

Suite à cette conclusion. Harry et Gabrielle se levèrent. Ils rejoignirent l'entrer de la Salle sur Demande, main dans la main. Harry repris l'apparence de Merlin Peverel à l'aide de la baguette de Sureau. Il lâcha la main de Gabrielle et sortit le premier, le cœur aussi léger que l'air...

Le soir même, Harry et Gabrielle étaient à la table des Serdaigle. Fleur et Bill étaient installés en face d'eux. Il y avait de nombreux photographe répartie dans toute la grande Salle. Ils visaient l'estrade ou dans quelques minutes, Harry et Gabrielle allait recevoir leur médaille pour service rendue à l'école.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, petite sœur, dit Fleur dans un anglais parfait. Tu deviens une petite femme. Il te manque un petit homme. A moins... Que tu ne l'ais déjà trouvé.

Harry qui était occupé à scruter la table des professeurs, n'entendit rien. La place vide du professeur de défense rappelait à Harry que Voldemort rodait dans la nature, préparant en secret son prochain plan avec sa fille.

\- Merlin, nous ne te l'avons pas encore dit, merci d'avoir protégé Gabrielle dans la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Nous nous somme protégés mutuellement, répondit Harry à Bill et Fleur.

\- Dit moi Merlin, dit Bill à voix basse. Tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu as gagné ton duel avec Voldemort ?

\- Moins tu en sais, plus tu as de chance de sortir vivant de la Troisième Guerre contre Voldemort.

Bill lâcha l'affaire, un peu déçu. La Directrice choisit ce moment pour se lever de la table des professeur, faisant taire l'assemblée toute entière, pour rejoindre son pupitre.

\- Bonsoir, mes chères élèves. Comme vous le savez tous à présent, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Nous devons rester unis autour des paroles de Merlin Peverel. Même si nous avons perdu notre Élu, nous ne devons pas céder à la peur. Voldemort est isolé avec comme seul allié, sa propre fille. J'aimerais rappeler à vous tous que nos meilleur aurors travaillent déjà à sa capture. Des millions d'affiches ont été collées dans tout le pays. Nous devons rester soudés autour de la mémoire de Harry Potter. Ce soir, il s'agit d'un festin. Alors passons aux bonnes nouvelles. Il y a un mois, deux élèves de première année ont risqué leur vie pour protéger Poudlard de l'assaut des forces du mal. J'aimerais d'abord appeler, Miss Delacour qui, par sa détermination sans faille, à permis de sauver tous les nés moldus de Poudlard.

\- Va, Gabi. Dit Harry avec un sourire. Tu le mérite.

Alors que Gabrielle marchait vers l'estrade sous les applaudissements de toutes les Maisons, Fleur hurla :

\- C'est ma sœur ! Si vous voulez sortir avec elle, il faudra mon accord absolue !

Gabrielle monta sur l'estrade et regarda l'assemblée, la nervosité se lisant sur son visage. La Directrice s'approcha avec une médaille à l'effigie des quatre Maisons. Elle la posa sur son uniforme. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

\- Bien... Bien... Dit la Directrice pour retrouver le calme. Passons à Mr Peverel. Je l'appelle à cette estrade pour le courage qu'il a démontré en affrontant Voldemort au péril de sa vie.

Bill et Fleur tapèrent dans le dos de Harry pour le pousser à se lever. Il entama sa marche vers l'estrade. Il ne fut pas accueillie par des applaudissement mais par une phrase répété en cœur par l'assemblée :

Celui Qu'il N'est Jamais Craint !

Celui Qu'il N'est Jamais Craint !

Celui Qu'il N'est Jamais Craint !

Quand Harry monta sur l'estrade, ses craintes se confirmèrent. Il le lue dans les yeux de chacun des élèves. Au final, Gremburry avait accomplie sont plan initiale. Merlin Peverel était devenu leurs nouvelle espoir. Il sentis à peine la Directrice poser la médaille pour service rendue à l'école sur son uniforme. L'histoire allait-elle se répéter ?

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était réveillé avant Gabrielle. Il descendit les escaliers du château pour atteindre le Hall du château où Rusard vérifiait les autorisations de sortie. Harry avait attaché la fleur de lys à son écusson de Serdaigle. Il marcha au hasard dans la foule, cherchant sa meilleur amie. Elle était assise sur les marches du Grand escalier. Elle lisait un livre qui avait comme marque page une fleur de lys. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

\- Drôle de stratagème, Hermione.

\- C'est une idée ingénieuse je trouve, Merlin.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Ton duel avec Voldemort. Il n'existe qu'une seule baguette capable de repousser un sortilège impardonnable. Tu est le maître de la baguette de Sureau. Une simple déduction m'a conduit à comprendre ta véritable identité.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, Hermione. Que dirais tu que je te raconte tout autour d'une bierreaubeurre ?

\- Tu ne peux pas aller à pré au lard. Tu n'as que onze ans.

\- Techniquement, oui. Mais je possède toujours ma vielle cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione se leva.

\- J'ai hâte de connaître toute l'histoire.

\- Oh... Je t'assure que tu ne risque pas d'être déçue...

C'est ainsi que Harry retrouva enfin sa meilleure amie de toujours. Une chose était sûr. La journée serait pleine de révélation.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Vers de Sombre Chemins

Harry avait passé une merveilleuse journée à Pré-au-Lard avec sa meilleur amie. Elle avait écouté son histoire avec attention. Harry était heureux de pouvoir partager avec une connaissance de Harry Potter. Il avait enfin pu être lui même. Il avais omis quelque détails.

Par exemple, sa relation ambiguë avec Gabrielle. La visite de son homologue du futur. Mais dans l'ensemble son discours avait été sincère. Harry avait alors abordé le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus. Il avait demandé à Hermione de le faire entrer dans l'ordre du Phénix. Après ces exploits et sa nouvelle célébrités, Hermione finit par accepter. Ils s'étaient donné rendez vous le premier août au Terrier, quartier générale de l'ordre.

Après cette journée, le temps fila rapidement. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient. Harry obtenu la note maximal en défense contre les force du mal et la moyenne dans toutes les autres matières au grand damne de ses professeurs. Gabrielle obtenu les meilleurs résultats des premières années, juste devant Alexandre qui la talonnait de près.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le festin de fin d'année et du résultat de la Coupe des Quatre Maison. Harry passa le plus claire de son temps avec Gabrielle. Comme Harry l'avait convenu, Gabrielle était encore trop jeune pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Mais cela n'empêcha pas à Harry et Gabrielle de se donner des baisers à l'abri des arbres.

Enfin, la dernière soirée à Poudlard arriva et tous les élèves furent invités dans la grande salle pour un festin de rois. A la surprise générale, Serdaigle remporta la Coupe avec 200 points d'avance. La folie de Jedusor avait finalement servie à quelque chose. Après un discours priant chacun de ne pas choisir la facilité, tous le monde alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express était appareiller à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Gabrielle et Harry se trouvèrent un compartiments libre. Enfin, presque. Hermione entra avant de condamner magiquement la porte. Hermione tandis sa main à Gabrielle.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger, une ami de Harry et donc de Merlin. Tu m'as déjà rencontré au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Gabrielle la salua poliment.

\- Elle sais que tu es Harry Potter ?

\- Hermione l'a deviné toute seul. C'est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

Gabrielle gonfla les joue, visiblement vexé.

\- Tu es aussi intelligente, Gabi. Taquina Harry. J'ai juste du te dire moi même la vérité.

\- Elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- La jalousie est un vilain défauts. Répondit Harry. Surtout venant des jeunes filles.

\- Je te déteste, Harry Potter !

Alors que Gabrielle faisait semblant de bouder dans son coin, Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione.

\- Voici le programme. Je vais me rendre pendant un mois au manoir des Potter. Il doit être à l'abandon. La baguette de Sureau a beau être puissante, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'évanouir au milieu d'un duel contre Voldemort. Je dois apprendre à maîtriser sa grande force.

\- Ensuite, continua Hermione, tu viendra au Terrier pour rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix. Enfin, si j'arrive à convaincre Moly.

\- Hermione, l'ordre ne doit pas apprendre mon secret. Seule vous deux serez au courant.

\- Tôt ou tard, le monde magique entier apprendra ta véritable identité. Tu as pensé à Ginny ? Je comprend ta stratégie d'annoncer publiquement ta mort, mais elle a été anéantie.

Gabrielle haussa ses oreilles pour mieux entendre.

\- Écoute, avec Ginny c'est compliqué.

\- Tu l'aime encore ?

\- Hermione ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Voldemort est revenue à la vie je te rappelle. Mon discours n'était pas que pour unir le monde de la sorcellerie mais aussi pour Ginny. Il est possible que je ne redevienne jamais comme avant. Il est préférable qu'elle tourne la page. Tous comme moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui dirais rien. Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu lâche l'affaire aussi facilement.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien ?

\- C'est vrai que tu compte repasser sous le Choixpeau Magique ?

\- C'est vraie, Harry !?

\- Oui, Gabi. Mais je vais être répartie à Serdaigle. Crois moi, c'est une certitude. J'ai l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle.

\- Et la couardise en terme de sentiment. Tacla Hermione

\- Hermione !

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un calme relatif. Gabrielle et Hermione n'avait cessé de lancer d'étrange regard à Harry. Le train finit par s'arrêter. Ils descendirent tous les trois sur les quais. Au loin, Fleur et Bill attendaient avec impatience le retour de Gabrielle. La famille Weasley au complet était venue chercher Hermione. Harry partirait, seul, de son côté. Il se rapprocha de Gabrielle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Passe de bonne vacances Gabi, ont se retrouve dans un mois, chez les Weasley.

\- Fais attention à toi, Harry. Je t'interdit de te retrouver évanouie pendant trois semaine !

Gabrielle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry et partie rejoindre Fleur et Bill.

\- C'est elle n'est ce pas ? demanda mystérieusement Hermione.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu aime.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione, ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Sur ces mot et après un signe de main, Hermione retourna auprès de Ron. Harry partie de son côté, à la recherche d'un lieu à l'abri des regards. Puis, il transplanna. Les vacances pouvaient enfin débuter !


End file.
